Forever for all Eternity
by snoopykid
Summary: Bella has not been entirely truthful to the Cullens. Even after all the events from Twilight-Breaking Dawn. There is a secret that she has kept and now what happens when it comes back to bite her? Will anything be the same again? R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Yea so ok this just came up as I was mulling over some stuff. So yea I owe nothing.

**Forever for all Eternity**

Prologue

We were panting. Blood streamed down from my shoulder and blood dripped down from his mouth. Energy was throbbing out of us as we panted uncontrollably. I held my Infinity Sword close, "You think you can defeat me so easily?" his voice was strong yet the way he swayed slightly suggested otherwise.

I looked into his cold dark blue eyes, "You don't have to do this Alastair. We can just walk away and forget this ever happened; but you have to let me help you."

The light of the full moon illuminated our battlefield which was on top of Dead Man's Cliff. I could see that he had little to no energy left to fight, then again neither did I. I found myself wishing, as I so often did, that I never went to that damn exhibit, I wished I never knew my true history, I wished I never heard of the Golden Age, I wish I was never reborn, and above all else I wished I never fell in love.

Alastair regarded me with his cold glare and spoke in a deadly voice, "Don't you get it yet? I used you just to get your crystal! Once I get it, I will have the ultimate power of the universe!" He raised his sword and lunged at me. I swiftly dodged and blocked. Fighting him was the last thing I wanted to do. It wasn't until I saw my opening that I stabbed him in the side that he fell.

"You will never get the Eternity Crystal." I was starting to feel weak as I summoned the crystal, "As High Priestess and Princess of the Golden Age, I banish you outside the gates of Time and Space into the null void." Internally I sighed as I heard his cries and he was gone in a flash of light.

Once the light faded I collapsed on my knees and panted. I never thought this was how I would spend my seventeenth birthday. I could feel my powers healing me but it wasn't exactly helping me emotionally. How could I have been so stupid?

"Princess?" Looking up I saw the person who started all of this.

"Seto." I stated struggling to get up so I used my sword to study me. Once I was up it transformed back into my staff. It was a golden and at the top was a figure of a Phoenix and in its beak was the most powerful crystal of all…the Eternity Crystal.

He regarded me carefully as if he was weighing his word choice, "I am sorry; please forgive me."

I shook my head as my tattered clothes changed into a white lace gown. It combined modern trends with the classic elegance…besides it is drop-dead gorgeous. It is strapless and fits my silhouette and curves in all the right places. Then on my wrist was the mark of the Phoenix and on my head was a simple gold tiara, "It wasn't your fault Seto. I should have listened to you."

He gave me a small smile but then it faded. His ruby red eyes darkened slightly, "You know it is not yet over. He will be back."

I felt my eyes darken a bit as I walked to the edge of the cliff and he was at my side in an instant. The moon light made his skin sparkle slightly, "As much as I would love to say that you are wrong, I will not. You have yet to prove me wrong otherwise. But I do have a plan…"

"Oh?" He looked at me with a curious expression.

I took the crystal out of the beak of the Phoenix and raised it to the moon. In the language of Golden Age, I said a prayer. The Crystal glowed a brilliant burst of colors and it split into five diamonds. I chose one and placed it back in the beak of the Phoenix. The rest of them I closed my eyes and said another prayer. When I opened them, they were gone.

Seto looked at me wide eyed and I couldn't help but think that it was funny to see a vampire speechless, "What did you do?"

"I sent them away so they can be safe. I do not even know where they went." I said mournfully.

"But you kept one?" He asked still perplexed.

I nodded, "The bond they hold will help me find them and bring them back together if need be."

He got a thoughtful look on his face, but then turned serious, "What will you do now Princess?"

I sighed what will I do now? "Well my mother misses being with her husband so I guess I can go live with my dad for a bit."

"I will keep in touch and look out for any sign of Alastair." Seto said confirming that I actually did something good.

Without warning I gave him a hug, "Thank you my mentor."

He was startled at first but then returned it, "You are welcome my Princess and you be careful you hear? That means staying out of trouble."

I laughed as we started to walk away and go our separate ways, "Please how hard can it be to even get in trouble in Forks Washington?"


	2. Not This Crap Again

Really glad at the reviews so far. Just to settle a few things there is some Sailor Moon references but this has nothing to do with Sailor Moon (at least it will not be a crossover). Seto has appeared in some of my other fanfiction majorly in Poor Unfortunate Souls and in A Sitch Through Time.

**Forever for all Eternity**

Not This Crap Again

**Ten Years later-**

"Mom…Dad come on!" my daughter called to us from the entrance of the museum. Edward smiled slightly as he held my hand and led me up the steps.

It has been one hell of a ride since I moved to Forks, but I do not regret it one bit. In fact this chapter of my life is much better than the time in my home town. I still have all of my memories from my human life and the life I had previously.

We followed my ever hyper daughter into the museum. This would be the first time I have been in a museum since the day I found out a terrible secret, "Slow down Ness." Edward called out.

"Who'd thought that a child would love coming to a museum?" I asked smiling really amused watching as she ran up to different artifacts and ooed and awed.

Edward flashed me a crooked grin, "She gets it from you."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically as I watched our ten year old daughter beckon us to follow her.

Renesmee's growth slowed down significantly over the years and her age caught up to her form. But yet she was still smarter than any kid her age. We walked through the halls of the different artifacts and Renesmee was having a blast. She was asking different questions and Edward would read from the description cards and then when she wasn't satisfied with that he would go into a little more detail.

We were now living in Massachusetts more specifically Cape Cod and we were at the Cape Cod Museum of Natural History. The rest of the Cullens thought it was nice that we had a little family time so they went away hunting and for whatever reason she chose to come to the museum.

"Mom look at this one!" Nessie exclaimed happily. Normally in public we would act as older cousins and she would have to call us by our first name, but since there was hardly any people around we let it go.

We were in the new Egyptian Wing of the museum. I looked around at the artifacts feeling slightly nostalgic as I walked over to Edward and Nessie, "Look Mom she looks just like you."

I looked at the tablet and a familiar feeling washed over me…I remembered this. The tablet showed a battle between a woman and a man. Above the woman was a Phoenix like bird and above the man was a serpent like creature, "Yes sweetie it does." I said gently coming over to them.

"Expect your mother is much prettier." Edward said softly kissing my head.

I smiled a bit and Nessie asked, "What do you think it says?"

Edward looked closely and his expression turned from thoughtful to frustrated, "I can normally read hieroglyphics kind of well, but I cannot decipher this."

"What do you think Mom?" Nessie asked me.

I looked at it again. I didn't need to think very hard cause I could read it perfectly, but I lied, "I do not know sweetie…but I can come up with a story."

"You can? Can you tell me?" Nessie looked very happy at the thought of a made up story…well in her mind it was made up.

I smiled, "Yea when we get home."

Nessie smiled widely and hugged me. Edward just kept staring at the tablet still trying to figure it out, "I am a little hungry, may we get some food please?"

"You want human food. The world is about to end." I said laughing.

"Ha ha Mom, Dad come on." Edward was pulled away from the tablet with a mild frown on his face and I still stood in front of it still looking at it. I was intently reading it not paying attention.

"Walking down memory lane I see." I turned to see a hooded figure looking at the tablet, "Hello Princess Isabella."

"Who are you?" I growled out trying to control my instincts to crouch or better yet summon my staff. He pulled his hood down and I recognized him instantly, "Seto?"

"Again hello Princess. Long time no see." He said in a happy tone, but his face was anything but happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. His red eyes were serious and that did nothing to ease my fears. Looking around I summoned my staff and muttered, "Chaos Control."

Time froze and we were the only ones that remained unfrozen and he sighed, "Darkness is coming upon us. He is growing stronger in the Null void. He will return. I know you have felt it and saw it too Princess."

I sighed…amongst many things I have kept hidden this was something else I was trying to avoid. I said nothing as he sighed, "I would rather hope that you were keeping your eyes on this Isabella." I winced as he said my first name. Normally it was either Princess or Priestess, since he is my mentor he was allowed to call me by either title, but when my first name was involved it was genuinely trouble.

"Look I try not to look back and I didn't want to believe it." I stole a glance at were Nessie and Edward was frozen. He was on his cell phone face totally confused and Nessie was eating an ice cream in a cup.

Seto stole a glance at where I was looking, "I see so they do not know? Princess they are in danger."

"Did you see anything?" I asked clearly worried now.

He shook his head, "No. Once I felt the darkness I left the Volturi to come tell you."

"Wait what?" I asked totally confused, "Why are you with them?"

His face for the first time went from serious to sheepish, "I met someone…?"

"And?"

"Her name is Jane."

"And you did not tell me?"

He mocked glared, "Like you invited me to your wedding or told me you are a vampire or that you had a child?" I looked away knowing he had a point, "I thought so."

"Ok Ok whatever but I will keep a look out." I said in the tone that clearly meant the matter was closed.

"You call me if you see anything." He said.

"And the same to you." I stated. He nodded and vanished out of sight. Sighing I glared at the tablet and said to myself, "You are here and everything is starting again."

Looking around I said, "Chaos Return." Time started moving again and my staff disappeared.

No sooner did that happen Edward quickly got off the phone and pulled Nessie along, "Love!"

I pretended to look startled, "Edward? What is it?"

"Alice called and said you disappeared. Did Jacob come back or something?" He asked.

"No and she saw my future disappear?" I asked trying to look confused.

"Ok we are leaving. They are on their way home anyway. Come on Ness." He grabbed her hand and my hand and we walked out. My final thought as I stole one last look at the tablet was: not this crap again.


	3. Story and Family Meeting

**Forever for all Eternity**

Story Time and Family Meeting

It was late when we got home. Nessie was tired and Edward had said that the rest of the family would be home in a few hours so as we were about to tuck Ness in she said, "Mom you promised."

"Promised what?" I asked confused and so did Edward.

She started to pout, "The story. You said you would tell me the story about the tablet in the museum."

I smiled, "You still want to hear it?"

"Yes please." She started to give me a puppy pout.

I sighed, "Ok I will tell you the story."

"I am going to go downstairs and wait for the others ok love?" Edward asked standing up.

"Ok be down when I am done." I smiled and he kissed me then turned to Ness, "Night honey, pleasant dreams."

"Night Daddy." She smiled as he kissed her forehead then once Edward left the room, "Is it a true story?" She asked me eyes blazing with curiosity.

True for me maybe, I thought to myself, "No of course not. It is just merely a story that I made up at the museum remember?"

Her smile fell and she said, "Ok but it has to have real cool action stuff in it. Like in the picture."

I laughed, "Don't worry it will," I got up and got a piece of paper and drew the tablet and as I was drawing I began, "Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom over a millennium ago there lived a very powerful family. The King and Queen that ruled over the kingdom were very good people. Under their rule it was a time of peace known as the Golden Age."

Nessie's eyes filled with wonderment, "Wow. Is that the Queen?" She pointed to the picture, "No that is their daughter, the Princess." I replied but added in my head, aka me.

"But why is there fighting if it was a time of peace?" She asked confused.

"I am getting to that," I said smiling lightly and patiently, "Within the kingdom there was really powerful magic that only a few people could truly control. The magic was both good and evil depending on who controlled it. The royal family and the high priest were the only ones that controlled it at the time. Then one day someone very close to the royal family betrayed them and that was when the first battle started." I held back a shudder…since Seto had my memories restored that day was forever burned into my memory: the sky was blood red and in some places it was even black like charcoal. The sounds in the air where screams of the fallen soldiers and of innocent people.

Nessie's voice brought me out of my forceful reminiscing, "Who betrayed them? Was it him?" She pointed to the man in my drawing.

I nodded, "He was the royal family's trusted advisor…also the Princess's admirer."

"Oh no! She loved him?" Nessie cried out in shock sitting straight up now.

I again nodded my head sadly while trying to keep the memories at bay, "The advisor stole some scrolls that would lead him to have the ultimate power of the universe. He learned the darker side of the magic the royal family was sworn to protect. He learned to summon really powerful dark creatures that came from the Shadows and led an attack against the people and the family of the kingdom. The family each possessed a crystal that held their powers. The King saw that they were losing the battle and in the last instant he called forth all his power…the battle was over but the King died. Once the advisor was apprehended the Queen banished the advisor from the land, but he had sworn to get his revenge. Frightened by the threat she sent the Princess away to the High Priest." I thought back to my mother's words as I was being taken to Seto…we didn't even have time to mourn my father's death…

"Why did she do that? If the Queen and the Princess both have the powers why not stick together?" Nessie asked.

"She was afraid for the Princess's safety, besides the High Priest was very powerful and taught the Princess how to use the magic in ways that no one knew about," I explained remembering the rigorous training my mentor made me go through, "Soon months had passed since the first battle, and the Princess's power grew. She had come to possess the most powerful creation of all, the Eternity Crystal. But it wasn't before long when the army of Shadows returned to the kingdom." I took a deep unnecessary breath as this was the part I was dreading to explain, "The Princess had just returned home when the attacks started. It was just her and the Queen and then it was just her. The Queen had tried to make a last dish effort to defeat the advisor, but it was not enough. The advisor and the Princess were evenly matched. He summoned a snake like creature and she summoned a Phoenix like bird." I stopped wondering how I was going to finish the story, "Well what happened? Did she win? Lose? She won right?" Nessie was literally bouncing in her bed. Before I could answer I heard the Mercedes, Porsche, and Jeep pull up the road and Edward's voice, "They are almost here love."

Nessie looked at me wide eyed, begging me to continue. I gave her a small smile, "Well she did win…she banished her admirer from the world…but the kingdom was in ruins…so she made a wish on her crystal to send everyone she knew and loved to another life."

"Wow…then what?" Nessie asked snuggling back under the sheets.

I stood up, "That honey is for you to decide. Night."

"Awe ok. Night." I kissed her forehead. Walking out of the room, I joined Edward downstairs. He snaked his arms around me and whispered, "You have one hell of a talent for storytelling. Those La Push wolves got nothing on you."

I internally laughed. What would he think if I told him it was all true…plus or minus a few details? "Well thank you love." I said instead.

"I just wish I could have read that damn tablet." He said annoyed.

I shrugged, "Eh oh well."

Then as we were about to kiss, the front door flew open and something crashed into me, "BELLA!" Correction someone crashed into me.

"Hi Alice." I said exasperated.

"Guys Nessie is sleeping, keep it down." Edward said sternly.

We all settled around the dining room table and the first person who spoke was Alice, "Ok just one question, Bella why can't I see your future at all?"

Everyone looked at me and I had not the slightest clue to how to answer that, "You cannot se me at all?"

"Well it is fuzzy at times but today your future went completely blank like how it used to be every time you snuck off to La Push or when Jake was around." She said.

"Alice can you see us?" Esme asked gently.

Alice closed her eyes and opened them, "Yes I can. I can also see Edward and like a fuzzy spot next to him by the piano."

"This is odd I must admit," Carlisle stated resting his head in his hand.

Emmett raised his hand and spoke, "Is it possible that Bella's shield is getting stronger?"

"There is an idea." Rose said looking at Jasper, "Can you sense her emotions?"

Jasper looked right at me and was giving me a calculated glance, "Kind of…it is almost like you are here but not."

I sat thoughtful for a moment as Edward asked, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"This morning when you all decided to go to the museum." Alice said slightly upset that I was able to block her.

It was then that it hit me. I used the staff for the first time in a while, meaning it was the first time I used the diamond, and on top of that…my other powers. So it would seem that since I started using my powers again the bond was healed.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Rose asked looking at me.

I had to lie. There was no way I was revealing my secret, "Just Emmett's suggestion seems to make sense that it could grow."

"Well I guess we have to keep a close eye on you now." Alice said.

"What why?" I asked annoyed.

"Because if your power is growing and it gets out think about who would come back." She said.

Oh if only she knew the Volturi is the last thought on my mind, "I do not think that is necessary. Now if we are done here I need to go." I started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I need to hunt."

"I will come with you." He said also getting up.

I stopped him, "No I kind of want to be alone and think about this. I will be fine I promise." I kissed him and before anyone could stop me I was out the door. I had some training to do and a certain ex-advisor to keep an eye on.


	4. Visions and Interventions

**Forever for all Eternity**

Visions and Interventions

**Unknown area in an Unknown POV-**

Time passes in the strangest of ways. It comes and goes in waves. For me it passes in the darkness where it swirls effortless around me as memories filled my head. I was growing stronger and angrier as time passed. If it wasn't for that bitch I would not be here. If only I had taken care of her millenniums ago this planet would have been shrouded in darkness and under my complete control. No matter though…once I am healed and back at full power nothing will be able to stop me…and nothing would get in my way.

**Bella POV-**

It has been six months after the incident at the museum. Each day when I could I went out to train. I managed to summon my Infinity Sword and some droids and pretty much kicked some droid butt. After that was done I meditated a bit to gain control of my powers again; it was fascinating really. Every time I started using my powers I noticed I would come to my true form…as a human. But it was not my eighteen year old form that I would expect…I was twenty-eight years old. I was scared but amazed at the same time.

I was resting by the lake after a long hard training session my eyes as brown as they used to be. I had gotten used to taking a backpack with me on my training exertions and pulled out a water bottle and took a long gulp. Sighing I laid back letting the peace of the lake wash over me. I closed my eyes and sighed again…it was then I was hit with a sharp pain in my head and images filled my mind:

_**I was in a dark place and watched as a man who**__** looked like he was in his mid-twenties, dark hair, and muscular. His eyes were pitch black and he was surrounded by dark mist. Then he closed his eyes and released a scream and broke through the mist. Opening his eyes again they were now cold ice blue and started laughing. The laugh was demonic and almost mechanical…it was Alastair. **_

_**Next the scene switched and I saw myself and Edward standing out on a path near our house. I couldn't hear what we were saying but judging by Edward's face it was not good. I saw myself run off and Edward collapsed in a daze. I felt a pain in my chest as I saw his broken face.**_

I snapped out of my vision just in time to hear people call my name:

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice.

"Love!" Edward's worried voice sent my heart skipping a beat.

"Mom!" Ness called out and once again my stomach dropped.

Damn it! I quickly jumped up and I felt myself change back into my vampire form, "Over here!"

I heard them run over to my training ground just as I re-hid my backpack and willed my staff away. Edward was the first to burst through the clearing and scooped me into his arms and kissed me deeply, "You my dear are going to be the death of me. We have been trying to get a hold of you for the past five minutes."

I looked into his deep golden worried filled eyes, "I am so sorry love."

"There you are! We were trying to find you and go shopping!" Alice cheered just as Edward put me down.

"Yea Mom come on I think you did enough hunting." Nessie cheered running into my arms.

Oh honey if only you knew, I thought to myself but out loud I said, "Ok sweetheart I will come shopping." We walked back to the house, but it didn't get passed me when I felt Alice's stare and Edward's analyzing gaze. Somehow I got the feeling this shopping trip was going to be more of an intervention than actual shopping.

When we got back Emmett was trying to beat Jasper at a video game and Rose was reading a magazine, "Where is Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital." Edward said.

"Oh when did they leave?" I asked.

"This morning after you left to go on your expedition." Jasper stated not even glancing up.

I just nodded as Nessie pulled on my arm, "Mom come on. Go get ready."

"Ok ok the mall isn't going anywhere sheesh." I said pretending to be annoyed which caused her to laugh and I went upstairs to shower and change but not before I made a quick phone call.

It only rang once before I heard on the other end, "Princess?"

"We got a situation." I stated firmly.

**Seto POV-**

"Alastair is going to escape from the Null Void." I heard my Princess say in a hushed tone.

"What when?" I asked feeling really alert and dread washing over me like an ice bath.

My love placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and I gave her a grateful look as Isabella spoke, "I do not know. I have been training the last six months and all of a sudden today I get this vision that he has awakened. And then I see me leaving Edward."

"It's ok honey…it will be ok." I tried to sooth her. Ever since her mother sent her to me all those years ago I have seen her as a daughter and I will do anything to make sure nothing happens to her.

"No it won't be. The only reason I could think of that I would leave him and my family is that I will have to start looking for the diamonds to recreate the Eternity Crystal or Alastair appeared to come after me and I risked my family's safety in the process." She said in a fast and worried tone.

I began pacing trying to think of something to say that would be logical, "I doubt he would act so soon…especially after escaping the Null Void." Then I thought of something, "With that vision of you and Edward…where you outside?"

I heard her sigh and Jane gave me a puzzling look, "Yes. We were outside."

"What season was it?"

"It was Fall I believe…yes sometime in the Fall, the leaves had already changed color." She confirmed firmly.

"So we have one clue. If Alastair escaped and you left Edward that means it was in the Fall…and we are already half way through Fall yes?"

"Yes we are…so that means we have a year to prepare…" She trailed off exasperated.

"Well you already started training at least yes?"

"Since I saw you six months ago yes."

"Well continue doing whatever it is you are doing and I will try and delay him for a bit by strengthening the gate." I said.

"Ok and I will keep you posted." And she hung up.

I sighed sitting down on the bed, "What is wrong love?" Jane asked coming over to me and started to massage my shoulders.

"A great and terrible evil is about to emerge." I said solemnly and heaved a frustrated sigh.

Jane spun me around so I was looking at her, "What can I do to help?"

"There is no way I am dragging you into this;especially when we do not know what we are up against." I said and implied 'we' as Isabella and myself.

Jane glared and got up and growled to me, "I will rephrase that and say I demand to know what I can do to help."

I got up and growled back, "I will not risk your safety and let you get killed. Just let myself and Isabella handle this."

Jane pushed me back down on the bed so I was at eye level with her, "What does this have to do with Isabella Cullen anyway?"

"How do you know it has anything to do with the Cullens?" I asked trying to stall.

Jane started to laugh, but it wasn't a pleasant one. I have been at the Volturi long enough to know the bitter history between the Cullen Coven and the Volturi Coven. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri had told me the stories since the masters first met Isabella when Edward came here to die up to the point in which Isabella had her child, "I would recognize the voice on the phone anywhere Seto…now we do this either the easy way or the hard way. Tell me or I go to Isabella and demand her to tell me the history between you two. Besides if there is a how did you put it?" She pretended to think and stated, "Oh yea a 'great and terrible evil' is coming then don't you think I have a right to know?"

I sighed…and when I did not reply she added, "The more we sit here and fight about this the more that this 'evil' is going to get stronger." She made a valid argument, besides if he is coming back then I was sure all hell was going to break loose and the more time we wait the more time he has to get free, "Ok but we have to move swiftly, but you must not tell anyone just yet as to what is to come. This has to stay between us and Isabella."

Jane smiled and said, "What do we do first?"

"First we talk to the Masters so we can leave for a bit."

We rushed out of our room and went to find them.

**Edward POV-**

I was worried; ever since the museum incident, Bella has been avoiding all of us…me more so than anyone else. I had not seen her laugh or smile at any of us…not only that she seemed to be different. Yes, there was a major change in her behavior and even scarier was her appearance.

In some instances it looked like she has aged and become more humanlike. In certain cases she would come back from her 'hunting' expeditions more tired or annoyed and at other times she would try too hard to be normal. Apparently I had found out that I was not the only one noticing her strange behavior, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Esme have all come to me asking about my love and the worse of it is that I do not have an answer for any of them. More heartbrokenly our daughter has seen and felt the change in my love.

I had gone to Carlisle about it and he has not a clue as to what is going on with my love and when I got nothing from him I went to the source…my love.

She was more or less annoyed when I kept questioning her. She had kept tell me that she was fine, but when I countered acted and said that no she wasn't, our simple discussion turned into a fight with her normally storming out and me standing in the same room we fought in. So thinking that it was time for an intervention and since she could not say no to our daughter, I arranged for Alice, Rose, and Nessie to take her shopping.

"Daddy?" I looked down at my daughter, "Is Mommy going to be ok?"

"Why do you ask that?" I asked her back.

Nessie shifted and bit her bottom lip…much like Bella used to do and my brothers and sisters looked at us, "Mommy is different. She is not the same…she looks and acts differently than before…is Mommy sick?"

My dead heart skipped a beat as I thought of the love of my life sick. It took me a moment to realize that I did not answer her question as Nessie hugged me, "Mommy is sick isn't she…"

"No sweetie no." I said praying that what I was saying was true.

Alice came over to her and hugged her, "I promise you sweetie whatever is bothering her we will figure it out together."

Nessie looked away and I couldn't help but think she may know more than she was letting on. Before I could speak my radiant love came downstairs and said, "Well are we just going to stand here or go shopping?"

Alice quickly grabbed her keys and pocketbook and was out the door with Nessie and Rose on her heels. Before Bella left I spun her around and gave her a big kiss, "I love you." I said deeply.

I looked into her golden eyes and immediately I saw something in them that I did not like, "I love you too Edward." As she left to walk out the door I heard her say, "Forever and all Eternity."

I stood there watching as the Porsche drove away, "Edward…I am sure she will be fine. I am sure Rose or Alice will get an answer out of her." Emmett said.

"Yea it will be ok." Jasper stated.

"I am not too sure…" I said as I mulled over her tone and that haunted look in her eyes.

**Alice POV-**

To say I was deeply surprised would be an understatement. Bella had willingly agreed to go shopping with Rose, Nessie, and I. Normally she would decline because even as a vampire she did not like it. But yet she agreed whole heartedly…but this would not be an ordinary shopping trip…this was an intervention at Edward's pleading/demand since he was not able to get any information out of her.

"Rose why don't you and Nessie go on ahead; I saw this cute skirt that I want Bella to try on." I said in my normal happy voice.

Rose and Nessie got the idea and kept walking as I pulled Bella into a random store not paying attention as to what store it was. Normally I would be able to see the conversation but this time I was going out on a limb, "So when did a kitchen appliance store start selling skirts?" Bella asked looking around the store.

I looked at her and then the area we were in, "Oops wrong store. Wouldn't this blender look great with the stainless steel appliances though?" And I held up a random blender.

Bella smirked, "I do not know…why don't you have a look and see?"

I sighed and we walked out of the store, "You do not have to be so sarcastic."

"What I was merely suggesting that you could have looked and saw for yourself. Besides if you wanted to talk to me alone, you could have just asked instead of letting Edward stage a shopping trip." Bella said offhandedly and walked into New York and Company.

"So you know this was an intervention?" I asked amazed at how well she figured this out.

Bella scoffed looking at a black leather jacket, "Well I have known him long enough that when he can't get information out of me he tends to use our daughter or gets you and Rose to confront me; in which case he must be really desperate if he got all three of you to go along with this. Now I have a question." She turned and looked at me and for the first time I can see that something was really off.

"Shoot." I said turning away and looking at a blue silk top.

"What makes you think that anything I had said to Edward will change and be different to you or Rose?" Bella said coming next to me holding up black dress pants and matching it with the top.

I sighed. This was not how I planned this one bit, "Maybe because you always used to tell me when something was bothering you. And do not try and lie, something is bothering you," I said as soon as she made a move to argue, "You say you go to hunt but when you come back your eyes are darker than they should be. You go on a hunt to relax but yet when you come back you seem tired and out of breath almost. You are avoiding everyone including your daughter. You are different in more ways than one, but one thing is still the same and that is when something is wrong you worry about everyone but yourself."

"Meaning?" Bella asked as we headed out of New York and Company.

"Meaning that it seems like you are keeping an extra close watch on everyone and making sure everyone is safe. When Edward wanted to go on a hunt alone you suggested a guy's weekend out but yet no one else is allowed to go hunting with you? When Jake came over for a visit you asked him to keep an eye for Charlie and report back to you. When Charlie called you asked about Renee and Phil a lot and when he told you he had not talked with them you asked him to call and then call you back with how they were doing." I fired back, "Even then way you talk to everyone is weird. You even look different."

"How so?" She asked. I took note that she did not even deny my accusations.

"You look older somehow which should not be possible for a vampire for starters. Your eyes tell me that you are guarding something and I want to know what."

Bella did not even look at me and to me it looked like she was having an internal battle with herself, "I really hate to keep saying this but there is nothing wrong."

"Bullshit." I said, "This is the most bullshit that has ever been spewed to me since the time Emmett said he had five kings in a BS game."

Bella smiled, "He could have had five kings."

"We were playing with one deck honey." I stated and her smile fell; "Now you had better tell me or so help me God I will find out. One way or another I will find out…I always do."

Bella and I stopped walking and faced each other, "I hope you enjoy disappointment Alice," I slightly winced at her tone but didn't let her see, "You can dig all you want and you will not find a thing."

"I enjoy a challenge you forget that." I stated.

Bella and I were staring at each other for a long time. It wasn't until Nessie ran up to us beaming, "Mom! Aunt Ali! Look what Aunt Rose got for me!"

Bella gave me a final glare and then smiled toward her daughter acting excited. But something was off tremendously and it was the way she glared…like the way her eyes flashed…almost as if she had a hidden power lurking beyond those depths.

"Hey Ali, I couldn't get find any good shoes to match those outfits…perhaps you would have better luck?" Rose stated gesturing to the bags.

Giving her a look I turned back to Nessie who was eyeing me with excitement then I turn back to Bella, "Would you mind?"

Bella looked at her pleading daughter and turned back to me and said, "Don't overdo it."

"I accept your challenge." She caught the double meaning of my words and glared as I took Nessie by the hand and led her away from Rose and Bella. I thought to myself, good luck Rose but out loud I said, "Meet us at the food court in an hour or so!"

**Rose POV-**

"Let's say we look at some useful stuff, like a new interior for your car?" I asked offhandedly.

"Lead on." She stated as we started off toward the auto store.

We walked in silence not speaking. Personally I really hated when Edward got us involved in his problems. He is always taking things a bit too far…although I can see why when Nessie was talking with me earlier: _"Mommy is not really mommy anymore." "Please Aunt Rosie tell me the truth…is mommy going to be ok?" "Can you help her?" _

Seeing my niece so upset was unsettling. How can I help her if Bella won't even open up to anyone? "So I guess is this the name of the game huh?"

Bella's casual voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"Well first Edward could not get anything out of me; then Alice failed, so now what? She tagged you and sent you into the ring?" Her tone was sarcastic and playful, but her posture was defensive and guarded.

I watched her looking at the different fabrics for the inside of her car and Nessie's voice filled my head again: _"She is hiding something…I know she is." "When she leaves us to go on her hunting adventures, the way she says goodbye is off…almost as if it would be the last time she sees us."_

"No, unlike Alice and my idiotic brother if you do not want to talk then you do not have to. Everyone has a right to privacy and when you are ready to talk about whatever is bothering you then you will." I said and picked up a black leather fabric.

Bella looked at me surprised and then smiled in a satisfied way, "Thank you. Finally someone understands. But for the record there is nothing wrong."

We did not say anything about the manner for the rest of our time spent in the auto store. We left empty handed and were about to go meet Alice and Nessie at the food court when once again Nessie's voice came to me: _"Aunt Rosie Mom loves us right? Why won't she let anyone help her?" "Daddy is scared…he is worried that Mommy is going to leave us soon." "I am worried that she is going to leave us soon." _

Her eyes, the way she looked at me…"Hey why don't we go in here quick?" I pulled Bella into a random store.

"First Alice now you? Did Esme ask for a blender for Christmas or something?" Bella asked amused.

It was then I noticed that we were in the kitchen appliance store. I laughed and said, "Great minds think alike." We laughed and started to walk around; it was then I got serious, "But I just want to talk actually."

"Here we go." Bella sighed, "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Now wait a minute and just hear me out ok?" She didn't reply so I took that as a yes, "I am not going to lecture you into telling me anything or do any digging, because what I said earlier is true… Everyone has a right to privacy and when you are ready to talk about whatever is bothering you then you will. Now if you do not talk and going with whatever you are planning," she was about to interrupt me and I held up my hand, "Wait and just listen. I know you are planning something so just hear me out," she closed her mouth and I continued, "I want you to think of the consequences and weigh your options."

Bella was not looking at me and we walked out of the store and started to make our way toward the food court. We stopped when we saw the two of them sitting and Alice laughing when Nessie got a chocolate ice cream mustache. Bella got a look in her eye, "I will not say anything more. I think you know the risks. I do not know what is going on, but I just have one question."

"Which is?" Bella asked quietly.

"I know you have plans A and B. What is plan C?" I asked just as quietly.

Bella looked at me really stern like that I almost shrunk away and spoke in just as a stern voice to match her dark expression, "Can I trust you to take care of the both of them? Edward and my daughter?"

"Mom look what Aunt Ali got for me!" Nessie said happily as she ran over to us.

Bella regarded me with a final look and beamed happily as she talked animatedly with her daughter.

Alice walked over to me and pulled me aside and asked so low that I had to strain my ears to hear her question, "Well?"

I looked over at them as Nessie and Bella laughed, "Whatever it is that is bothering her it is something big."

"Yea and did you find out what that something is?"

I looked at Alice and said, "I didn't even ask. Just know that she has everything under control." Alice threw her hands in the air and started to lead us out of the mall.

I watched mother and daughter hold hands and Bella looked at me and then down at her daughter. For the first time in a long time I prayed to God that she would not have to resort to plan C.


	5. Alastair's Return and Revenge Awaits

**A/N:** Ok just for clarity: Yes Seto is Bella's mentor and nothing more…at most Bella thinks of him as a father figure and he thinks of her as his daughter. That is the extent of their relationship.

**Forever for all Eternity**

Alastair Returns and Revenge Awaits

**Phoenix, Arizona (No POV)-**

It was a quiet night in the deserts of Phoenix, Arizona by Dead man's Cliff. The Harvest Moon shone brightly overhead and all was peaceful. The silhouette of the Great Horned Owl flew across the orange moon trying to scope out its prey. Just as it spots a snake coming out of the brush the peaceful desert shatters as a swirling vortex appears in the sky. The owl flies off as the black swirling mist touches the sandy ground and a man steps out.

He looks like he is in his mid-twenties, blonde, and muscular. His eyes were pitch black but as the vortex came to a close his eyes changed into a cold ice blue. He breathes in the desert air in satisfaction at finally having freedom after eleven years of imprisonment. His mind flashes back to the events that unfolded at the very spot he stood. He was almost victorious, but then he was almost victorious a millennium ago too.

He walks over to the cliff side and ponders his next move. Whether or not to go after his enemy; while the thought was tempting he decides to wait. He wants her to suffer just as much as he suffered. Smirking he nods to him-self and starts to walk out of the desert to do some research as to what became of Isabella Marie Swan.

He opened a portal once more and arrived at the high school where he first laid eyes on the girl. Breaking into the office he hacks the computer to look for the files that would hopefully lead him to the girl he so desperately sought after for revenge. Once he found them he printed them off and left the same way he got in.

Sitting on a bench in the park he read through her files and he made a real perfect discovery. Her Mother had moved with her new husband to Jacksonville, Florida while the girl moved to Forks, Washington to go live with her Father. He smiled evilly as he continued to read that she did that as soon as the fight was over with him or so she thought it was over.

A plan began to formulate in his mind as he realized how he would get her attention and how he would get his revenge. Isabella had taken everything away from him, now he would take away everything from her…starting with the one person she cared for the most. Laughing to himself he shimmered out of the park to go put his plan in motion.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (Bella POV)-**

It is fall now and because we were in Cape Cod for so long we decided to move. So because of Ness wanting to be close to Jake and I wanted to by close to Charlie, we could not yet move back to Forks but the next closest town was Vancouver, so we came here. Nessie were smiling and giggling as she was showing Edward her memories of the day.

We had all gone on a family 'picnic' which consisted of tag, hide and seek (vampire style), football, and baseball. Needless to say it was the kind of day where girls rule and boys drooled. Now Jasper and Emmett played video games, Alice and Rose were talking fashion, Esme was making Ness her dinner, and Carlisle was reading a medical journal. I was sitting reading my book while observing everyone around me. I had become more relaxed since I had not had a vision in the time after that little intervention stunt and everyone seemed happy at my change in attitude, but that did not mean that I dropped my guard completely.

I had still kept in contact with Seto and Jane (even though I did not approve of him revealing everything to her without my permission) I understood why he did what he did. Jane more or less still kind of hates me, but we came to an understanding last time I chatted with them. She was willing to do anything for Seto because he was her mate, and if helping me was what he wanted then she would help me too. That is as close of a relationship we may get, but it was a start if we would be fighting the same enemy.

Anyways, Seto had told me that things in the Null Void were quiet enough that he thought my vision was wrong, but just for safe measures he said he placed a charm on it just to strengthen the seal. So I was satisfied enough that I slowed my training down just a bit. But yet there was something in the pit of my stomach that I could not for the life of me shake…it was as if I was being blocked.

I got up and walked into the kitchen by Esme. She noticed me and asked, "Everything ok dear?"

"For the most part I guess. I just need something to do." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Esme smiled, "Well whatever you want to do is ok with me. If you cook something I can ask Carlisle to bring it in the hospital if you make something if Nessie doesn't eat it."

I returned the smile and went into the refrigerator to see if there was anything in there I could make. Smiling I thought back to when I used to cook for Charlie and thought of my grandmother's recipe for Stroganoff. I got out the ingredients and lost myself in the cooking that I did not even notice I had an audience.

"Dude even by my standards who finds the smell of food gross that smells good." Emmett stated with a smile.

"What are you making?" Rose asked coming over to look over my shoulder, "And where is the recipe?"

I smiled a small smile, "My grandmother's Stroganoff. I just felt the need to make it."

"Can I try some?" Nessie asked softly. We all gave her a look, "What?"

"You want to try human food?" Edward laughed.

"If mommy made it and it makes her happy yes I want to try it." She said in a 'duh' tone.

I gave her a small plate and she started to eat it, "This taste good! I think this became my favorite!"

"Your grandfather used to like it too. I made it for him in order to soften him up when I had some news that concerned your father." I said laughing then harder at Edward's expression which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Jasper stopped suddenly and he became alert, "Someone is here." Everyone stood by each other, and it was taking every ounce of my self-control not to start summoning a protection spell around us.

"Wait it is just Jacob." Edward said, "I can hear bits and pieces of his thoughts…although they are all jumbled."

Carlisle went over to the door and let him in, "Jake what a-"

"Where is Bella?" He gasped out.

I came out followed by the rest of the family, "Jake what is it?" I blocked his thoughts from Edward who gave me a frustrated look, but wisely kept quiet.

His expression was solemn and broken and my heart sank, "I am so sorry. I figured this was the best way than over the phone…" He gave a faraway look and then back at me.

"Jake spit it out." I ordered my eyes darkening.

"It is about Renee, Phil, and Charlie Bells." Again he wasn't looking at me.

"No." I gasped out and then I saw flashes in my mind's eye: the vision…it was the Harvest Moon…autumn…the desert…he came back! But how? Seto casted the spell! He should not have returned!

"Renee and Phil had a car accident coming home from the game last night. Apparently it was due to break failure in Phil's car…they were in critical condition when they entered the hospital. Charlie went down there last night as soon as Jacksonville authorities called but…there was a shootout and while he was driving he was shot…Bells…"

"No more please…no more" I begged. I did not want to hear anymore. This could not be happening!

I was faintly aware of Edward's hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. I was also faintly aware of Rose holding on to Nessie and everyone's pity looks looking at me.

"I'm sorry. The bullet hit a major vital point and death was instant," Jake whispered, "Phil and Renee left peacefully. My father just got the phone call an hour ago…I knew I had to tell you in person so I came right here. I am really sorry…"

"NO!" I yelled in agony. All rational thought was gone and I felt myself losing all myself control. Ripping Edward's hand off my shoulder I bolted out of the house.

**Edward POV-**

I made a move to follow her out of the house, but Jasper placed a hand to stop me, "She wants to be alone."

"But-" I started to move again when Jasper said, "No, besides someone needs you."

I looked at where Ness was trying to fight her way out of Rose's grasp. I was torn but I guess Bella would have wanted me to take care of Nessie first. So I made my way over to my daughter and held her trying to comfort her.

No one made a move to leave because they were all rooted to the spot watching intently, not believing the news that Jacob had brought us. It broke my heart to hear my daughter's thoughts that her mother was so upset.

"Did they get the bas-" Emmett was cut off by Esme's glare who stole a look at my distraught daughter, "Sorry, the bad person who was in the shootout?" Emmett rephrased the question and directed it at Jacob.

Jacob sighed and sat on the recliner. I gathered Nessie up and took the seat across from him and everyone else took the couch, "Billy did mention to me before I ran here that they did get the man who fired the shot and Billy assured me that he will be brought to justice."

"Poor Bella." Esme whispered and leaned into Carlisle, "She must be in so much pain."

"Justice? You think that is justice? Rotting in a cell?" Rose snarled low as Nessie curled herself into me who calmed down a bit and went to sleep.

"Rose." I snarled low eyeing her.

"I am speaking the truth. If I was Bella I would want revenge," She said.

Alice shook her head, "No. Bella is hurting and she needs us. I do not think that she would want revenge so Edward do not even think about it." She narrowed her eyes at me, _I know what you are planning_.

I did consider going after the bastard, Alice was right. I do not think that Bella would want me to do that, "What if she did go and get revenge?" I asked.

"She wouldn't risk exposure to the Volturi by going on a rampage and getting revenge." Carlisle said, "Is she hurt? Yes. Is it tragic? Yes. But never would she risk us or herself by making the person pay."

Sighing I got up with Ness in my arms to put her to bed. Once I had her tucked in and about to close the door I heard Nessie's voice, "Daddy?" I looked at my daughter and made my way back over to the bed.

"Yes baby girl?" I asked quietly but still aware that everyone was listening.

"Will mommy be ok?" Nessie asked me softly. It was as if we were back to square one when Bella started to avoid everyone. And by everyone I mean me, Nessie, and the others as well.

Looking at her and reading her emotions through Jasper has me a bit worried, _dude she is hurting and worried. She is going to need you_, "It'll take time honey…" I wasn't going to lie to her...I couldn't lie to her. It was going to take a lot of time for even things to start getting back together again.

"How much time daddy?" she asked me softly.

"I do not know pumpkin." I said honestly. I stayed in her room and hummed her mother's lullaby until she fell asleep; sighing I got up and I gently closed the door and went back downstairs to see that no one had moved.

"She really wouldn't would she?" I asked myself out loud placing my head into my hands and rubbing my face.

Jacob sighed, "She wouldn't. Just as Carlisle said she would not risk anything that would place us in danger."

"She will come back Edward. You will see. Once she has calmed down she will come back." Alice said gently.

I could only hope.

**Bella POV-**

"You were supposed to be watching him!" I yelled at Seto while pacing violently. It was a good thing that Jane wasn't here otherwise there would be trouble.

We were in my secret meadow and as soon as I arrived I summoned Seto in an instant and I began to rip him a new one. After all he said he placed the spell up that was supposed to keep Alastair in the Null Void.

"Bells I am really sorry about what happened, but just as I said he may have already been too powerful for the spell to have any effect." Seto said calmly.

I felt my eyes darken and my vampire form fading as I said, "Your sorry will not bring my parents back you son of a-"

"Hey! You need to calm down Isabella. Besides you being pissed at me is not going to bring them back either."

I took a deep breath hating the fact that he was right, "You are right. I am sorry…I guess there is only one thing for me to do then." I started to walk away from him.

I could feel Seto's gaze on my back, "And what would that be Princess?"

I sighed, "I have to see for myself."

"Not a good idea. Besides you are not one to just let things go…especially this. Remember what you said to me in tomb when you came to stay. You wanted revenge then too." Seto said concerned.

He was right. I did want revenge, "That is no concern of yours." I stated low.

"It is my concern Isabella," Seto said seriously, "I do not want you doing anything reckless or stupid now."

I laughed darkly, "Funny that is what Edward said to me before he left."

"I am being serious Isabella."

"Yea and so am I. There is no use arguing with me." I said, "I will do what needs to be done and that is final."

"I hope you know what you are doing." And with that he shimmered away.

Oh I do trust me. I thought as I ran back to the house. Step one find out what really happened to my family.

As I approached the house I whispered, "Chaos Control." Time froze and when I entered I saw Jake and the rest of my family sitting and looking worried. My heart broke at the worried look on Edward's face, "I am sorry Edward." I whispered.

I ran upstairs to Ness's room and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "I will be back soon honey."

Then I gathered my stuff and the keys to my black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. I wrote a note to them telling them not to worry. Once I was in my car I muttered, "Chaos Return." Then I started the car and sped out of the garage and away from the house internally apologizing to everyone.


	6. Confrontations and Threats

Ok so first things first: the songs I have in here are bits and pieces because I do not want to take too much away from the story but I recommend that you listen to them. Second is that I do not owe any rights to the songs. Paint it Black is by Rolling Stones and Last Night is by Good Charlotte. And then of course I do not own Twilight! Just Alastair. Yea he is mine =)

I am loving the reviews and those that favorite and have myself and the story on their alerts list! For more details about anything just see my other note at that the end of the chapter =)

**Forever for all Eternity**

Confrontations and Threats

**Esme POV-**

_My Dearest Love,_

_I promise I will try not to do anything reckless or stupid. I just needed to get away for a bit and sort my thoughts out. I promise I will return when I am ready to. Please, now that I made my promise, I ask that you do not do anything reckless or stupid like coming after me and making long detailed messages on my cell because I will guarantee that I will not answer anyways. I will contact you when I am ready._

_I am sorry I could not tell you this in person, but what I am going through I need to do alone. I am truly sorry in advance for the worry, but I will return soon._

_Love You Forever and All Eternity,_

_Bella_

Oh Bella, I sighed putting the letter down as I watched Edward pace with cell phone in hand leaving her a long message. Then I watched as he hung up and Jacob tried calling. He cursed when he heard what we have been hearing for the past hour…the cheery voice mail greeting. It was then that we heard the beep that he threatened, "Isabella Marie if you do not call us back I promise there will be hell to pay when you return! What are you thinking?" He hung up violently.

I sighed again and stood up, "Ok I know how this may look bad, but this is Bella and we all know that the relationship she had with her parents have never been…conventional. Besides it did not sound like she was after revenge." I said the last part carefully. I was thinking of Bella as more or less the parent hurting over the loss of her children…much like myself after I lost my son. I hoped that was all she needed was time considering she does actually have a child and a loving husband. Besides she does have a generous side and would never go after someone's blood.

"It doesn't matter. The least she could have done was tell me in person of her little plan." Edward said sitting with his head in his hands.

"But would you have let her gone off to think for a bit if she asked?" I asked. I again thought back to the time when Edward ran off and thought about where his life was going when he first experienced Bella's scent that fateful day. Surely he would understand the need for space?

"Of course not! Who knows where she could be?" Edward yelled then was alert. We all became quiet as we heard Ness grumble in her sleep then she became still. He sighed and said in a quieter voice, "I am sorry Esme, but Bella has also never had a self preservation mechanism. She is the definition of reckless."

"And known for doing stupid stuff," Jacob supplied. Alice, Rose and I shot him a 'not helping look'. He looked uncomfortable and shrugged, "What? It is the truth and we know it."

Carlisle sighed and got up from his seat that was next to mine and went to the window, "Jake can you get your pack together and track Bella down?" I looked at him as if to say 'really?' Carlisle caught my gaze and explained, "The whole thing is nerve wracking and I do not trust that letter one bit and honestly this is not the time to be sugar coating things." I was nervous at his tone and come to think of it he had a point.

"But Carlisle we know Bella. She would not do something unnecessarily and the letter implies nothing of ill will." I said trying to reason with them.

Jacob thought for a moment and slowly pulled out his cell again, "I could try." He punched in a few numbers and walked away from us.

Jasper sighed and said, "Look I agree with Esme. She obviously came back and left us the letter and it does sound clear cut that she is thinking rationally. Besides don't we all know that she hates being pitied?"

"But we also know her temper." Emmett put in, "I say we go track her ourselves."

"What good will that do? The more we try to rein her in the more she will resist." Rose stated, "Bella Babysitting remember?"

We all glanced at Alice who had her eyes closed but her face was contorted in severe concentration. Letting out a frustrated sigh she said, "I cannot see any outcome of this madness."

Jacob came back into the room as he hung up his cell phone, "Well I talked to Seth and he said that he would call me back…that he had a visitor in the station."

"The station? Police Station?" Edward asked confused…in fact we all were.

"Yea apparently Charlie needed someone to watch the place because his deputy and him were not going to be there and since he knew the legends he had asked Seth to improvise as the 'assistant' deputy." We were about to ask another question but Jacob cut us off, "Don't ask. I am here not there. Besides if you think about it he looks like a cop."

"So the game plan is not to do anything until Seth calls back?" Emmett asked sitting over by Rose.

"Yup that is about the size of it." Carlisle stated coming back over by me.

I looked at my family who were all heart-broken. I had not seen them like this since we did the unspeakable nearly ten years ago. It was obvious then as it is now: Bella was the key to keep us together. Without her we were nothing in this existence. I could not even imagine how we would survive if something like that were to ever happen again.

"Me neither." I heard Edward sigh under his breath.

So we all sat waiting for the phone call that would ultimately decide whether we stay or go after her.

"I actually have a question." Emmett asked randomly. We all looked at him as he unnecessarily cleared his throat, "Well how did she manage to sneak back in here literally undetected?"

We pondered his question and looked right at my husband who had a look on his face stating clearly that he was just as dumbfounded as we were.

**Forks Washington Bella POV-**

I couldn't cry or sob as I entered the town of Forks. Right now was not a time for tears. I knew Alastair had killed them to get my attention and he certainly did grab it.

I heard my 'Breaking the Habit' ringtone, picking it up I looked at the caller ID and it was Jacob. I sighed as it stopped ringing and saw that I had about fifty missed calls from Edward and Jacob. What is so hard about understanding that I just want to be left alone? I pulled into the station just in time to hear Seth on the phone with Jacob. Perfect…they had ordered a search and rescue team to come after me. They figured I went to go get revenge…almost but not quite yet. I still have to see something for myself.

"If she wants to be left alone then that is her choice. Remember how I was when my father died? I cannot imagine how she must be feeling. I mean I would not know what to do if I had lost both my parents nearly twenty-four hours apart from one another." I heard Seth's voice from inside, "And we both know her relationships went beyond the parent child boundaries."

I heard silence so I took this time to summon my staff and my vampire appearance shimmered away and I walked inside, "Hey Jacob we will discuss this later someone walked in." He paused, "Yea I will call you back later. Bye."

He hung up and smiled at me from over at my father's desk, "Hello. What seems to be the problem?" Funny he does not recognize me.

I summoned my staff and blocked the door so that no one would interrupt us and Seth immediately jumped up, "What the hell lady?"

I smirked, "Why Seth is that anyway to talk to a friend?" He gasped wide eyed, "Bella?"

"The one and only now I have a little job for you to do." I said.

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

I just continued to smile and pointed my staff at him and his eyes became clouded and expression became dazed, "What can I help you with Mistress?"

I internally cringed at the name. I was never one to care for this power because I really was the Mistress for the puppet at which Seth had temporally become, "Sit back at the desk and you will call Jacob back and repeat everything that I tell you to say. Oh and please sound normal."

Seth sat back down and started to dial the number, "As you wish Mistress." I sighed. This was going to be a long five minutes.

**Jacob POV-**

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all went out hunting. Edward and I stayed home to look after Nessie and wait to see if Seth would call us back. It was then that my phone rang and I heard Seth, "Bella is in Forks."

"You cannot be serious? She is there?" I yelled. Edward's head whipped toward me.

"Yes Jacob she is here, but she left. She said that she needed something from Charlie's desk so I gave it to her and she left." Seth said, "I think we should just leave her be."

Edward stormed over to me and motioned for the phone. I sighed and placed it on speaker, "Seth its Edward. I want to talk to Bella now."

"I am sorry Edward but she left and doesn't want to talk to anyone. We should just leave her be." Seth stated.

That did not fly well with Edward one bit, "What? No! We are coming down there right-"

"You come down here Edward and she will never forgive you. She just wants to be left alone and think." Seth's voice was hard and firm.

"You do not understand the worry she has caused in this family. Renesmee just woke up from a nightmare because she was worried about her mother's safety. Not to mention Bella was pretty pissed when she left." I stated trying to stay in control.

Seth sighed and said, "I will standby what I said. Besides she seemed pretty upset when she came through here. It just doesn't seem like a good time to approach her. She said she will stay in her father's house so that way she can have closure and once she has that then she will come home."

Edward looked at me not know what to say and neither did I for that matter, "All she wants is closure?" Edward eventually asked his voice in defeat.

"Yes. She said she would give you a call when she was coming home." Seth said.

"Ok. But you better let us know if something changes." I ordered.

"Fine." He hung up.

Edward and I looked at one another and he walked away and I sat back down on the couch praying that Bella was ok.

**Bella POV-**

_**I see a red door and I want it painted black  
>No colors anymore I want them to turn black<br>I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
>I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<br>**_

I was in a restaurant that had a bar as Rolling Stones' 'Paint it Black' came on, "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Rum and coke please." I sighed. He nodded and started to make my drink. This song was speaking to me at this very moment. I had driven to Phoenix…more specifically Dead Man's Cliff after I had released the spell off of Seth and allowed him to go back to work. I really hated to do that to him but it was necessary…at least I had gotten my overprotective family off my case for awhile.

The visions that occurred over at the cliff just an hour ago had really hit me. I had seen everything that occurred since his return and the only thing that brought me any comfort was that their deaths were quick.

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
>I see my red door and it has been painted black<br>Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
>It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black<strong>_

**_I see a red door and I want it painted black_**  
><strong><em>No colors anymore I want them to turn black<em>**  
><strong><em>I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes<em>**  
><strong><em>I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<em>**

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm...**_

"Excuse me miss, but a gentleman asked me to give you this." The bartender gave me handed me a Virgin on the Rocks.

I nodded and took a drink. At this point I would drink anything and that is when I heard a voice behind me, "Still like the same tastes I see."

I didn't even turn to look at the person, "Alastair."

He sat down next to me and I didn't even acknowledge him as I gulped down the rest of the drink, "Bartender can I have a whiskey?"

"Make that two please." Alastair chimed in pleasantly.

_**I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
>Black as night, black as coal<br>I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
>I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black<br>Yeah  
>Hmm, hmm, hmm...<strong>_

We sat in silence. It wasn't until another song came on that I finally asked, "So you want me to kill you now or now?"

I was not looking him in the eyes but was intently focused on tracing my finger around the rim of my whisky shot glass that he answered, "I would actually like never. Besides they wouldn't have had to die if you would have just given me the crystal. Speaking of which…"

I looked at his ice blue eyes and glared hatefully at him, "I do not have it."

He smirked and the motioned to the dance floor, "Why don't we take this conversation out there?" Standing up he held out his hand and when I did not take it he leaned in closely that I could smell the alcohol on his breath along with the smell of cologne, "Let us not make a scene shall we?"

Sighing I took his hand and he led me out on the floor as Good Charlotte's Last Night came on:

_**Let's go**_

**_All that I remember is that you had me at hello._**  
><strong><em>I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.<em>**  
><strong><em>The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.<em>**  
><strong><em>The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.<em>**  
><strong><em>The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.<em>**  
><strong><em>It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.<em>**

We started to dance and he was twirling me while saying, "This is nice. Kind of brings back some memories yes?"

"Memories? Which ones? The ones were we would dance at the parties my parents would throw randomly and we would dance the night away? Or the Winter Formal? Or the ones were you tried to kill me?" I scoffed, "And nice? No nice was when I was Bella and you were Alan and we dated. Nice was when you did not try and kill me. Nice was when my parents were still alive. This is not nice." I said as I spun back into him, "This is sickening."

He spun me back out and then I was back into him and we were then close together with him leading, "I guess you are right. But it still could have been nice if you would have just cooperated and given me the crystal. I mean you can still do that right? So no one has to get hurt…not even your husband perhaps?" I glared up at him and didn't say anything as we continued to dance.

_**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.  
>There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".<br>It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.  
>I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?<br>There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.  
>Then I see a picture of me and you from…<strong>_

_**Last night, can't remember.**_  
><em><strong>What happened? Where'd we go?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I woke up this morning.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Last night, can't remember.<strong>_  
><em><strong>What happened? Did it happen? Last night<strong>_

"My husband has nothing to do with this so I suggest you leave him alone." I threatened lowly and started to pull away from him.

He pulled me back into him roughly as I started to walk away, "I suggest we finish this dance Isabella."

"Or what?" I asked calling out the underlying threat in his tone.

He smirked and put his hand around my waist and my hands were on his chest as we swayed, "See the people behind me in the family area: Mother who is expecting, five year old girl, and the Father." I looked behind him and saw the people he described. I nodded as he said, "Now look in the shadows just above their heads." I did as he said and gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

I looked at him appalled as he continued to smile, "I would not want to but that would depend on you. After all Serpent hasn't had proper exercise to spread his hood or devoured souls in what? Eleven years?"

_**And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?  
>There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way.<br>Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.  
>Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…<strong>_

**_Last night, can't remember._**  
><strong><em>What happened? Where'd we go?<em>**  
><strong><em>I woke up this morning.<em>**  
><strong><em>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.<em>**  
><strong><em>Last night, can't remember.<em>**  
><strong><em>What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night<em>**

The song and dance came to a close and he pulled me outside, "Now give me that damned crystal."

"I do not have it," I said calmly, "And even if I did I would not give it to you." His eyes started to darken and he grabbed my hand and we shimmered out of the parking lot.

We then appeared in the woods and in front of us was my house, "What the hell are we doing here?" I whispered/yelled.

"Easy you are being difficult and they can't hear you anyway." He answered as I saw Ness run outside with Emmett, Jasper, and Jake. Rose and Alice then appeared followed by Carlisle and Esme. Then Edward came out and stood on the porch looking half amused and half lonely. My heart ached to be next to him, "You know something?" Alastair asked.

"What?" I asked not looking at him.

"She looks like you." He said softly. I did not look at him, the pain was too great. I fell in love with him over a millennium ago and then again in Phoenix. Both times I have fought him and imprisoned him and both times it was painful to do so. Sometimes I wonder if he secretly loves me and there is a darker force controlling him or if he is just using me.

"Thank you." I replied just as softly watching as Emmett got tackled by Jasper and Nessie.

Alastair looked at me now and said, "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to her," He waved his hand and Serpent appeared next to us and started to go near my family.

"NO!" I cried out as Serpent reared up and spread his hood. The large King Cobra was waiting for its master's command to strike.

"Then give me the damn crystal." He growled.

"I told you that I do not have it. I got rid of it after I sent you to the Null Void." I said desperately. I was too afraid to summon Phoenix or my Infinity Sword. I just stood rooted to the spot and watched the black snake ready itself for the deadly strike.

My family was not paying attention, it really was like they could not see the threat that was right behind them, "Just because they are vampires Isabella does not mean they are immune to Serpent's venom. He can and will penetrate their skin and then devour their souls where they will be tortured…so you have one more chance. Give me the Eternity Crystal or they will suffer!" Alastair demanded, "I killed Charlie, Renee, and Phil with no problem. What makes you think that killing them will be any harder and or difficult?"

Looking into his eyes was like a black abyss that I was plummeting into nothingness. The black cobra was ready and finally I said, "I honestly do not have it. I willed it away into tiny parts after I imprisoned you. I made it so that I do not even know where they are. If you want it then you have to promise me that they will not be harmed and I will go track them down."

"And how can you do that?" He asked.

I summoned my staff, "I kept one. But even if I handed it over, they will not respond to you."

He eyed me carefully and said, "How long will it take?"

"I do not know." I answered, "It depends were they were sent too. It can take a few months to a year or maybe more."

He snarled low and in a puff of black smoke Serpent disappeared and we were suddenly back in the parking lot…it was then that I realized it was a trap…he played me. My family was never in harm's way. He secretly got into my memory somehow to see what my family looks like and where we live, "No…you bastard!" I yelled.

"You brought that upon yourself. Here is the deal and I suggest you take it. I know who your family is…I know that they are vampires. I also know you are partially a vampire too. I already told you of Serpent's power and ability and how it can and will affect them. Now I am giving you a choice. I am giving you one year to collect the parts needed to summon the Eternity Crystal. If you accept, and I will know, I will leave them alone and not be harmed. If you do not, again I will know; then consider the fact that you signed their death warrant." He smiled evilly, "Three people have died because you; how much more are you willing to sacrifice?"

I was snarling and I felt the flaming rage return and just as I was about to summon Phoenix he said, "I wouldn't do that unless you want us both exposed and more people to get hurt." He pointed to the crowd behind me. I calmed myself down, but my angry inner voice was telling me to call Phoenix so I could fry his ass, "Now then," he continued, "You have two weeks to decide what to do. If I see you leave then I will know that you chose wisely. Choose wrong well…" He trailed off.

"And if I decide to fight you?" I countered threatened.

He laughed, "You and me know that you are not at full power without the full crystal. Besides if you summoned Phoenix then with the power you possess now then you could and will potentially die."

Damn it, I fumed, he was right. Even with my training over the months I was not at full power. I have no choice, he knows my every weakness. Just as I was about to agree to his demands I thought and then an idea came, "You know that you can never possess the full power of the crystal…unless you kill the bloodline that it serves."

"What are you driving at?" His black eyes were slowly turning ice blue and had a guarded look.

"Well I could hand it over but it will fully be yours. You will have to fight me."

He laughed, "So even with your family's life on the line what you are driving at it will still come down to a fight? Isabella you are amazing."

I shrugged, "Unless you are afraid to even consider the prospect of fighting me because this time I can and will kill you."

He stopped laughing and glared, "Fine but the deadline is still a year. Besides killing you now will not even be a challenge."

"I know that. You just escaped and all."

"Oh of course and I am a little out of shape."

"So a year it is then. I look forward to it."

We glared and then he shimmered away and I was left standing by my car. Getting in I noticed someone in my passenger seat, "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough to see that you fell for his mind trick." Seto answered not lifting up his head as the bright sun started to become over on top of us.

"I know and I am a shamed. I have a week to leave and then a year to track down the diamonds and train." I sighed putting my head on the steering wheel.

He scoffed, "You could have ended it right there and then. Why didn't you? What are you still holding on to?"

I didn't answer and after a moment of silence Seto spoke, "If you need our help you know the number." Then he shimmered out of my car.

Sighing I started the car just as my phone rang. Looking at the ID I decided to answer, "Hello Edward."

"MOMMY!" Ness yelled.

"Oh hi baby. What's the matter?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Nothing, we miss you. When are you coming home?" She asked her voice pleading.

My voice caught in my throat and I choked out, "I am on my way now baby girl."

"YAY! MOMMY IS COMING HOME!" She cheered and I can hear questions exploding and other stuff being said. Internally I winced. I will be home for about less than a week or so I hoped.

"Ok honey mommy has to go now. I will see you soon ok baby girl?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Ok mommy. Daddy says he loves you forever and always." She said cooing.

"Tell him," I started to cry a bit, "Forever for all eternity." I hung up and then I let loose the tears and sobs that I was holding in as I drove home.

_Snoopykid_

Ok so that was it for this chapter. Hopefully this was long enough for everyone. Here are some pictures to look at. Just copy and paste and take away the spaces:

Picture of Serpent go to: http:/ animals . nationalgeographic . com/ animals / photos / snakes /# /king-cobra-snakes_5896_

Picture of Phoenix go to: http:/ www. santharia . com/ bestiary /

Well that is it for now. Hope this was good and met everyone's expectations. Take care and until next time!


	7. Dream and Melodies

So thank you all for more of the alerts and favorites. This is kind of going to be more of a filler chapter and there is another player in the story that may surprise you all. I know in my head how to proceed but it is a matter of getting from my head to the digital paper thingy. Anyway here is the net chapter =)

**Forever for all Eternity**

Dreams and Melodies

**Nessie POV-**

Mommy was coming home! After worrying for a whole three days, she was finally coming home! It was as if a dark cloud was lifted all around us as Daddy was looking relieved and happy, Grandma and Grandpa was hugging and sighing, Jake was hugging me, Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz were also relieved, and Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em were nodding in approval. I could not wait to see her!

"Come on you, time for bed." Daddy said smiling at me. I gawked at him and looked outside. The sun was just below the horizon and the moon was already half way up. It could not be my bed time already?

"But I don't want to go to bed," I pouted, "I want to stay up and wait for Mommy to come home."

Daddy sighed, "But sweetie she may not be home for a few more hours at most." I sighed in annoyance and seeing my look or reading my thoughts he said, "Besides don't you want to be well rested so we can spend the day together as a family again?"

Well of course he would say that, "Ok fine let's compromise," Everyone around us was smirking gleefully as I said this but I continued, "I will go to bed if you wake me as soon as she comes home."

I eyed him suspiciously and I could swear that he muttered under his breath, "So much like Bella it is unbelievable." But out loud he said, "Ok fine but if you go to bed now."

I smiled and hugged him and then wished everyone good night. Once I was done changing I laid flat on my back. But I could not fall asleep, something was still bothering me. It was like my mind was racing with so many thoughts and questions that I had for mom. So I got up and went to find my Ipod and the head phones for it. Once I found them I crawled back into bed. I picked a song, hit Play, and turned up the volume just so I could hear it but my dad couldn't. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate very carefully on the music and it worked. I was just focused on the music it was then that I felt my mind going to sleep that I was finally able to sleep.

Once I no longer heard the music I opened my eyes to a familiar place. I looked around the surrounding area and I was in the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. But this was impossible…I must be dreaming. I tried to follow the sound of the waves but someone was tugging on my arm and it was Jake trying to pull me back into the forest.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked. He was frightened and that made me frightened.

"Run, Ness, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

I was running with him but I lost him in the darkness of the forest. It was then I came across mommy and daddy's meadow. I could not see anywhere else to go. It was then that I heard someone come out of the clearing and it was a man with blonde hair and dark eyes, "That's it child, come to me," his voice was low and it was like he was hissing but yet it sounded trusting.

I was about to take a step toward him when I heard another voice, "No Renesmee!" I spun to see daddy running toward us and then the man turned into a giant black snake.

"DADDY!" I yelled trying to warn him to stay away. But he disappeared in the blackness and I was surrounded by the snake and could not get away. Its beady black eyes were almost hypnotic as I waited…frozen in terror at the creature before me.

"Renesmee run!" Another voice cried out from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching the creature in front of me as the light was shining down on us in the meadow.

And then I saw a woman stepping out into the clearing and for the first time since the snake appeared I turned my gaze away from it. It was my mother…but her skin was not glowing, and she looked human. Her eyes were dangerous and almost murderous as she eyed the creature before me, "Renesmee run!" She yelled but I couldn't move, "Sweetie run!"

The snake hissed violently and flared its hood at us and leaned into strike. I was frozen in that instant and mom lunged forward to push me out of the snake's aim and transformed into a Phoenix. I fell backward and watched the battle in front of me.

Then the scene changed. We were in the desert somewhere and the creatures transformed back into the man and my mom, "Ness please get out of here!" my mom urged me desperately.

"No! I am not leaving you!" I yelled.

The man took in my mom's hesitation and then this time a sword appeared in his hands and he lunged, "MOM!" I called out.

Mom turned and then a sword appeared in her hands and she raised it to defend herself, "No!" I screamed.

**Bella POV-**

The sun was setting was setting as I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign. There was still one more thing that I had to take care of. I drove my car to the border of the Cullen's Land and the Wolves' Land. Right at that moment a large black wolf appeared as I got out of the car.

"Sam." I nodded.

The wolf snarled. I guess he was still pissed about the incident when I was pregnant, "I want to talk to Billy." I said sternly standing my ground.

The wolf regarded me and huffed in annoyance. He ran back into the woods and came back, "You shouldn't be here."

"The treaty still stands." I stated my voice hard. Jake is still considered Alpha to his pack even though they theoretically went their own way; hell even Sam's from what we were told went their own way too, but we still had some ties to La Push.

Sam glared hard at me, "Jake is not here now is he?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I summoned my staff and changed into my human form which caused Sam to gasp out, "What the hell is this?"

"This is someone that shouldn't be trifled with," I said firmly and I pointed it at him. Sam's eyes glazed over and his expression became dazed; "Now you will give me permission to cross the border."

"I give you permission to cross the border." Sam said his expression still dazed and he moved aside, "Good boy. Now shift into your wolf form and if anyone asks, you let me cross the border." I said as he shifted back into a wolf and he ran off.

I got into my car and drove to Billy's house. Once I was there he opened the door and said, "Well so you did return."

"Hello Billy."

"Hello Miss. Sinclair." He responded and it was my turn to be confused.

"How do-"

He just smiled and beckoned me inside.

**Edward POV-**

It was about three in the morning when we heard Bella's car pull into the garage and like two minutes later she walked into the living room looking almost dead, "Hi." She greeted us. Her tone was tired and she wasn't looking at us.

I got up from my spot and strode over to her and caressed her cheek. Then I enveloped her in a hug, "Do not scare me like that again. Do you hear me?" I whispered earnestly in her ear. She didn't say anything but just let me hold her.

Letting her go she said, "I am really sorry. I just needed to get away." We all nodded in vague understanding. After talking to one another and then letting each other have room to breathe and thinking about if the situation was in reverse, it was best that we gave her the privacy she had asked for, "So Jake?" He looked at her as she asked, "Where is the hell I was expecting?"

He shrugged, "I had time to think and maybe it was a little extreme."

"Billy says he wants you to come home...something about a garage you didn't finish cleaning." Bella smiled but there was something off about it.

Jacob smiled, "Right…I was going to head out when you came home anyway."

"What about Ness? Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?" Alice asked slightly concerned. I shot her a look, w_hat it is a general question_, she thought to me.

"Nah…besides I had told her before that I was leaving when her mother got home." Jake said smiling at me.

We were all smiling when all of a sudden Bella stiffened, "What? What is it?"

"Nessie." She gasped out. No sooner had our daughter's name left her mouth was when we heard an ear shattering scream.

We all ran upstairs and burst into Ness's room to see her thrashing about in her bed, "Nessie baby wake up!" I yelled trying to get her to open her eyes.

This was scary ad most of all I cannot see her thoughts. They were all jumbled and scrambled as she was screaming, "MOMMY! DADDY! NO! STOP!" Nessie shot straight up and then found Bella sitting on the other side of the bed looking. Immediately she threw herself at her and started crying. I was amazed at the calming tone that my love, "Nessie baby shush it is ok. We are all here."

Ness was still crying and I kind of felt helpless. The rest of my family left to give us a bit of privacy. Jake, after making sure that we were ok and that Nessie was going to be ok left to go back to La Push. Bella kept holding her and rocking her then she started to hum a tune that I never heard before (**A/N:** think of Serena's Locket that Darien gave her). It was calming and peaceful almost like there is a hidden story in the smooth melody. Bella just kept humming until Ness eventually calmed down and when she was calm Bella placed her back into bed and tucked her in whispering, "Sweet dreams." Then she kissed her forehead. I leaned over and did the same thing.

"You are amazing." I said as we walked into my piano room. I sat down on the bench and she sat beside me.

"And what are you implying that I did that was so amazing?" She asked sitting beside me not looking at me.

I started to play her lullaby and said, "The way you hummed a beautiful melody."

She smiled as I came to a close. She then placed her hands on the keys and started playing the same melody she hummed upstairs to our daughter. The rest of the family's thoughts drifted into my head. All of them were wondering if it was me who came up with the melody that was being played before me.

The melody then turned from calming to almost sad. I watched as Bella closed her eyes and it was like she totally forgot I was even sitting next to her. My family came back into the room and watched, astounded that the melody was being played by my love. Her fingers glided with ease over the keys as if she had been playing her entire life. But there was something else within the melody…almost as if there was a secret hidden in the tune. When the music came to a woeful end she sighed.

"Dude that as amazing." Emmett said.

Rose nodded in approval, "It was good."

The rest of our family kept complimenting her on the melody but Bella did not acknowledge them and that is when I became worried, "Love? You ok?"

"Yea." She sighed but I knew something was wrong so without thinking I helped her up and we went into our room and lay on the bed.

Then it was as if whatever force that was holding her together came apart and she started to sob silently and all the time she kept saying, "It's not fair. They were good people…it is just not fair." I did was hold her and did not say anything for the rest of the night and all the while I thought to myself was how much did my angel have to suffer before we can just go back to living in peace and happiness?

**A/N:** Kind of a sad chapter I know, but I am working on the plan in my head. I just want some feedback and opinions so please review.


	8. The Values of Right and Wrong

For songs and all that jazz will be at the bottom of this chapter as which they appear and I will also have links to how what Phoenix and Serpent would look like. So yea that is about it. Thanks for the reviews and see you all at the end of the story.

**Forever for all Eternity**

The Values of Right and Wrong

**Bella POV-**

Edward and I just lay in the bed until the sun started rising. Over the course of the night I focused in on listening to Ness and it seemed like she stayed asleep during the time. All I could think about was my duty. I did my mourning now was the time to take action…but were to begin? I had a few days to come up with a plan and get the hell out of here as fast as possible. I know Alastair will be watching and thanks to my stupidity I now placed my family in grave danger.

As my mind drifted I could not help but wonder if this is how Edward felt? Did he feel so helpless when he was weighing the rights and wrong of our relationship? How about before leaving when he had that night to think about right and wrong? I know my duty…to leave, track down the diamonds, and protect my family at all costs. But now this is a moral dilemma or now in my case how I approach this is a matter of right and wrong.

The definition of right is described as morally good, justified, or acceptable. One could also add correct, just, or honorable depending on if you wanted adjective (which is the first one) or the noun (being the second) definitions. The definition of wrong is described as not correct or true; an unjust, dishonest, or immoral action. There are two options to go with in how to approach the matter that could justify as being 'right'. One being that I could tell the truth and explain why I need to leave…or I will have to (shutter the thought) lie and break their heart.

Option one is 'right' because it is open and honest. I internally groaned at this thought. I couldn't possibly tell them the truth. It would just put them in more danger…so that leaves me with option two. I have to find away to break him into letting me go somehow. This option is 'wrong' and will break us both. But if it is wrong to lie, even though it will protect them in the end, surely the good or 'right' will cancel out the 'wrong'…wouldn't it?

"Bella?" I heard his velvet voice gently pulling me out of my running thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked sighing unable to bring myself to look at him.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked voice laced with concern.

I shrugged sitting up and still not looking at him I said, "I guess I will be. I just needed to let it out."

I felt his hands touching my shoulders, "Love, did I do something wrong?"

At this I whirled to look at him in the pain filled golden eyes, "No. No why would you think that?"

"Well it just seems that you have been careful and distant with me and when I thought I would be able to help…you take off. Did I do something wrong?" Edward turned away from me and I knew it would kill me later but I said, "No, you did everything right, but it is just as I said last night; I needed some time to think and have closure."

Edward sighed knowing that was the best answer I was going to give, "Ok love. But promise me you will never do that again."

I looked deeply into his gaze, but I knew that was a promise I did not intend on keeping, "I cannot make any promises Edward."

"Bella-" but he was cut off by a shrill of, "MOMMY!" The bedroom door fly open and a mass of bronzy/brown hair flew right at me giving a death defying hug.

"Hey there baby girl." I said looking right at Edward. He shot me a look that clearly stated that we were far from done with the conversation.

"Where have you been? Are you ok? What happened?" She was bouncing up and down and asking me the classic 21 questions. I smiled and waited patiently until it was over and then came the final question, "Are you going to leave again?"

I internally shuddered. It was then that I realized that the movements downstairs halted, waiting for my answer, "Not right now." Her face fell a bit, great. Here I am hinting at my daughter with my family listening in that I did intend on leaving.

Her face then suddenly perked up, "Hunting right?"

I gave her a questionable look, "What?"

"You are going to leave to go hunting right? Later?" I looked in the mirror to see my golden eyes…not that golden anymore.

I smiled while I did need to leave to do that, it will be a perfect excuse to plan, "Yeah later though. Now I think and correct me if I am wrong…I think Grandma made someone some pancakes."

"Yay!" Nessie shot out of our bed and ran downstairs.

Edward laughed, but it seemed off, "You know how to get her to leave don't you?"

I shrugged and gave a smile, "Well I was known for clearing a room."

He looked at me suddenly and asked, "Bells-"

I kissed him and said, "Later love."

Then we went downstairs. Edward walked me over to the piano and started to play and I let the music fill me. Then once his song was done he asked, "Can you play what you played last night?"

I shrugged and started to play the melody I played but then as the song came to a close (**A/N: **the Star Locket Melody) I switched the tune and started to play another song (**A/N:** think of Linkin Park's Leave Out All The Rest). It was as if the music flowed and then as abruptly as that song came another song popped into my head and I started to play as the tune flowed through me and came out on to the keys (**A/N:** Linkin Park's What I've Done). This one matched what would be my betrayal. It also made me re-live all the memories that I had stored up. I could see everything and worst of all I could see his face and hear his laughter. I started playing furiously then it gently eased to a close.

I stopped and looked up and saw my family standing around me in shock, "Bella love? I thought you said you never played." Edward said.

That was kind of (actually no it was) a lie. I was forced to take lessons in the Golden Age. My parents thought it would make me a 'well rounded' person. But I did continue to practice in my new life once my memories were restored, "Watching you all these years of playing, I was bound to pick up something right?" I shrugged. Man it scares me to think that lying is coming very easily.

"That melody in the beginning…you were home last night humming it to me right?" Ness asked softly.

"Yea I was. Did you like it?" I asked.

Nessie came over by us and placed her hand on my cheek. I saw the nightmare in all its detail and it sickened me because of two things: one was that Edward disappeared and two was that Alastair had tried to harm my daughter. Then I as I watched more of it I became flabbergasted…how the hell did she manage to place me with Phoenix and Alastair with Serpent? When the scene in her dream faded she showed me the peace she felt when I was humming the melody. When she took her hand away from my cheek she smiled lightly and gave me a hug, "Thank you mommy."

I just held her and said, "Then I think I know something that will make you happy."

"What is that?" I got up and walked out of the room to my car. Making sure no one was following me I opened the door I summoned my staff and then I closed my eyes willing my locket to appear. Once it was in my hand I willed the staff away and placed the locket around my neck.

It was made of pure gold and had on the cover a Phoenix with a ruby jewel in its beak. Then once you opened it, it played the melody. The only thing I changed about it was the picture. Inside was a picture of me and my parents during the Golden Age. When Seto had found me again he had given the locket back to me. So with a small smile I took the picture out and placed a picture of Ness, myself, and Edward in its spot.

Returning back into the piano room I moved Ness on my lap, "I want to give you something. I found it at…my dad's house when I was there. And I think you should have it," I pulled it out and undid the clasp and placed the locket around her neck.

"Oh my gosh," Ness breathed out. Everyone else was shooting me the same looks. She carefully opened it and the melody filtered around.

"Bells…where did you get that?" Esme asked trying to get a look.

"I had it when I was little." I said like it was no big deal.

"It is pretty." Alice complimented giving me a look. She knew something was up and was trying to figure something out.

"Yea I never saw anything like it." Rose said impressed but she also shot me a look.

I just shrugged as Nessie leaned on me, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you play another song please?" I sighed and looked at the piano and then another tune flowed out of my head, through my arms, and right through my fingers (**A/N: **the Fray's How to Save a Life). This melody appeared because soon I would have to tell the most blackest of lies around. Step one would be that we had to talk, but first I needed a firm plan. After all I did not want to leave without a sound plan.

Once the song came to an end Ness looks at me in wonderment, "Wow."

I shrugged and Alice gave me a look, "So quick learner?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to stare at her.

"Well another secret you kept from us?" She looks at me as if daring to answer. I could not help but feel as though her and past Rosalie switched places. Her sullen, stuck up, queen of humanity attitude with a sheer desire to make my life (sorry existence) hell.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked defensively. I knew she was not giving up in the search for the reason behind my actions.

"You are my problem Swan." Alice said taking a step away from Jasper. I got up and took a step forward to meet her.

Edward pulled Ness away from us and said in a warning tone, "Alice…"

"No you need to hear this…in fact everyone needs to hear this. She is keeping secrets from us. And all of a sudden she returns and knows when something is wrong. I am telling you something is not right!" Turning back toward me she said, "We would all like to know what the hell is going on."

Carlisle took a step to separate us, "Girls easy now."

"No Carlisle I can handle myself and I will say with the upmost confidence there is nothing to talk about." I said firmly trying to keep my power from exploding on Alice, who my instincts are telling me she is a threat.

"The hell there is." Alice snarled low which caused Edward to let lose a snarl of his own. Ness just looked confused between the three of us. I was actually surprised that Jasper just stood there…was it because of the emotions or something else?

Esme took a step next to Carlisle and said sternly, "Girls enough."

Alice shot me a look and walked away and Jasper looked utterly confused as we glared at him, "What? Don't look at me I have not the slightest idea as to what happened." He ran off to find Alice and I just threw my hands in the air.

I started toward the door, "Wait love. I am sure she didn't mean anything by it." Edward said.

"No Edward I am out of here, besides I need to hunt." With that I slammed the door in his face.

**Alice POV-**

I was in the bed room feeling really light headed…what the hell just happened?

"What the hell just happened Ali?" Jasper demanded slamming the door and kneeling before me.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader?" I asked half sarcastically half jokingly. Then I saw him glare and I sighed, "I do not know Jazz. One minute I am enjoying Bella's playing and the next minute I feel angry and…betrayed…did you not pick up on any of that?"

Jazz sighed and got up and started pacing, "No. It was like you weren't there. I was listening to the music and then you started to attack her. I thought for sure you and Bella were going to fight."

I gasped, "Oh Jasper…what have I done?" I placed my head in my hands and started to rub my face, "Is she still here?" I asked looking up after a moment of silence.

"No she left to go hunting and-"

"Nessie? Renesmee?" Edward's voice rang through the house and we ran back downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked facing Edward as the rest of the family reappears in the living room.

"Oh just beside the fact that my wife walked out on me again because of you," I winced at his tone, "now after my wife leaves I turn my back for one second and my daughter is nowhere to be seen."

"Edward it-" Carlisle was cut off by said vampire, "Save it for someone who cares ok. It is her fault!" Edward pointed at me.

"Hey lay off of her. She is as confused as we are. Besides blaming her is not going to help find Nessie faster." Jasper said sticking up for me…but I could not help that Edward was right.

"She probably went to find Bella." Emmett said calmly, "She did leave after Bells stormed out of here." He shot me a small glare at the last thing.

"Then lets' get out of here and search for her. We will split up." Rose said leaving while shooting me a glare as she left with Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle shot me a smaller disappointed look before leaving and Edward did not even look at me at all as I sent him a silent mental apology.

"Hey it will be ok…this is Bella we are talking about…" Jasper said trying to cheer me up.

"But then who am I?" I asked walking out the front door.

**Nessie POV-**

I followed out the back door as Mommy slammed the front door in Daddy's face, I had no idea why Aunt Ali was so mad at Mommy but I was going to get to the bottom of this. I did not want Mommy leaving us again.

I wandered the wooded area for twenty minutes when I heard her voice. I approached the area carefully as to not be detected. I know ease-dropping was wrong but this seemed to give me a hint as to what was wrong with mom but I could only make out a few words: request, eternity, Voltaire. What was going on?

Then she paused and hung up. Sitting down I heard her sigh and then she said, "Ness I know you are there."

I shuddered at the tone of her voice, but came out into the brightly lit meadow but there was enough shade that her skin glowed faintly, "Hi." I said softly sitting down next to her

"Ease-dropping is not very polite." She said not opening her eyes.

"I know, but I was nervous and I did not want to interrupt." I said lying down next to her and I put my head on her stomach, "I know it was wrong, but if I knew what was wrong and did the right thing by helping…then doesn't the right cancel out the wrong?"

She sighed again, "I have been trying to figure that out all morning sweetie."

I looked up at her as she ran her fingers through my hair, "What do you mean?"

"The fact of the matter is that we know what right and wrong is correct?" I nodded trying to follow the conversation, but I was failing, "But now how to justify it is the question; how can something be right when we know it is wrong?"

I thought for a moment, "You can't can you? If something is wrong then it is wrong no matter how you look at it. Like lying for instance."

She looked thoughtful but then turned serious and asked quietly not sure if I was supposed to hear it or not, "Or perhaps the concept is in the eye of the beholder almost like the truth."

"Ness!" We sat up and mom looked at me, "You took off I imagine right?"

I nodded and mom sighed, "We are over here!" She called out.

Then daddy came through the area and scooped me into a hug, "Do you ever take off like that again. Hear me?"

"Yes I am sorry I was just worried about mommy." I explained.

He sighed as Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Ali, and Uncle Jazz appeared also. They gave us small smiles and Aunt Ali stepped forward, "Bells I am so sorry. I have not a clue what came over me. Forgive me?"

Mom looked at Aunt Ali and said, "For what?"

Aunt Ali smiled and they hugged although I swear that I saw mom stiffen and her eyes glazed over but then she relaxed. We walked back to the house, but even still it felt like the dark cloud returned. Not only that but change was coming and it was coming fast.

-Snoopykid-

Ok so anything involving youtube is split up, just copy and pace the link then add the following 'watch' links.

www (DOT)youtube(DOT)com:

/watch? v=qOOBOcBaV2o&feature=related **(Serena's Star Locket)**

/watch?v=XL6hagZJE8U **(Leave out all the Rest)**

/watch?v=wmTryT9A7Ek **(What I've Done)**

/watch?v=TUbWDZVGknw **(How to Save a Life)**

www(DOT)santharia(DOT)com/pictures/quellion/phoenix(DOT)htm **(Bella's Phoenix)**

http:/jcandrijeski(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/2011/09/spiders-mud-nests-and-really-big-snake(DOT)html **(Alastair's Serpent)**

Let me know if these links work. If not then I will try posting them on my profile. So I guess the big question is: what happened to Alice? Will Bella leave the Cullens? Tune into the next chapter to find out! R&R =)


	9. Separate Ways

Just a friendly warning, there will be drama that is to occur…all I ask is that please do not try and come at me with torches and pitch forks. Ok onward Yo Ho!

**Forever for all Eternity**

Separate Ways

**Bella POV-**

It has been three days since the blow up, but I still could not help but re-play the conversation in my head that I had with Seto:

"_I know what I felt and I am telling you he is watching me." I said frantically. After I left I realized that was not really Alice talking earlier, but it still hurt that she would have that much pain toward me._

_I heard him sigh, "Then just leave Isabella. I do not know what else there is to say."_

"_I do not have the proper plan in order yet." _

"_What are you talking about? I thought you just said-"_

"_Yes I now know where to look for the first of the diamonds to recreate the __**Eternity**__ Crystal, but I need to talk to Aro and __**request**__ that I can come to __**Voltaire**__." I said very fast._

_Again he sighed, "Ok but you have now less than a week or-"_

"_I know." And then I hung up._

What else that continued to bother me was how much darkness I sensed when I hugged Alice, no wonder he chose her. She was easy to control not only because she was so clairvoyant, but the hurt and anger toward me made it easy to manipulate. After all I am her best friend and sister and I am not being honest with her…hell that would make me mad too.

I gazed at the calendar, if I was to leave when I was supposed to then I had just three more days left, although since I had ran off not once but twice, Edward has not left my side and if he did then that was to let me go into the next room, like now. I was in the kitchen and he was in the living room with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Ness. Esme and Carlisle went to some hospital convention for the week.

I laughed quietly to myself: stupid over-protective vampire, he has yet to realize I am not as breakable as I used to be. If I were human this would have infuriated me, but now…hold on! It dawned on me. This was it! The answer I have been waiting for! I thought of the perfect yet deceitful plan. Looking back at the calendar I just had to wait three days to enact it.

**Three days Later-**

Today was the day. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had driven me, Rose, Alice, and Ness home from the mall as he insisted that he was not leaving me alone so of course Rose and Alice dragged Emmett and Jasper along as well. Of the course of the days I had increasingly become more and more annoyed as part of the act. The others had started to notice my change in demeanor, and he (Edward) has failed to notice. Edward has been my constant shadow, and now finally it was time for the bomb to go off. Heaven forgive me.

"Here love let me help you." He asked taking my bags out of my hands and then taking my other hand he let me out of the car, "There." He smiled.

I sighed and said, "Edward we need to talk."

"Ok sure let's go inside and get out of cold." Edward started to lead me indoors and I noticed that Rose, Alice, Ness, Emmett, and Jasper were watching us closely.

"Actually, come for a walk with me?" I asked tilting my head toward the woods keeping my voice neutral, but even as I was making eye contact with him I did not fail to notice the others stiffen up at my request with the exception of Ness who just looked perplexed.

"Yea sure ok." He placed the bags on the porch and followed me into the woods.

I led him a few yards away from the house…just so that we could still see it, but it was out of ear shot and they could not see us. Sighing I turned to face him as he asked, "Bella…love? What's wrong?"

He reached out to touch me, but I flinched away from him. I could already feel our soul-bond breaking and I knew what was going to happen when that bond broke…I would be in my twenty-eight year old form and continue to age until the bond was repaired…actually if it repairs after this. I found this out shortly after I was able to hold my human form for longer and easier periods of time…although when I switched back to vampire it was getting harder and harder to do so.

"Bella?" His voice called out again and that jumped me out of my thoughts, "You are scaring me."

I looked into his eyes, "Edward. I am leaving." My voice was flat and neutral as I said this and I watched as his face became confused and then his mind began to comprehend the words he gasped.

**Edward POV-**

"Edward. I am leaving." Her words washed over me like a cold ice bath in the Artic. I was confused then the confusion changed until I comprehended them and I gasped, "Wait what?"

If she was feeling any pain; she did a good job hiding it. I was scared at that moment. I just got her back and now she was leaving again?

"I can't stay here anymore Edward. There has been too much heartache going on and I am feeling suffocated by all this over protective crap. Besides all I bring is trouble." She said furiously.

"But Bella…I just got you back. Please…I don't care about the trouble…I'll give you all the space you want, please think of Renesmee." I was pleading…it was pathetic I know, but this felt really familiar.

"I am thinking of Renesmee. I don't want anything to happen to you or our family. Besides where I am going is not right for you." She said her voice still void of any emotion.

I reached out to touch her but she backed away from me. I dropped my arms and said softly, "Where you are is right for me."

I heard Bella growl, "Edward, I don't want you anymore."

That shocked me. I stared at her in disbelief, "You…don't…want…me?"

"No." The word rolled off her tongue so easily that I was amazed.

"Bella I never meant-" I stuttered out. I could not believe this! Is this what it felt like for Bella? It was getting harder and harder to breathe. It was as if my chest was ripping wide open.

She suddenly got angry and started shaking, "Save it Edward for someone who cares ok? I am not some china doll that needs protection! It didn't work out ok? You are always going over the top and doing things that are irrational."

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me! "I never-"

"Edward I want you to listen. Do not come looking for me. Do not do anything reckless or stupid. I am thinking about our family especially Nessie ok? Promise me." She ordered.

I did not say anything. I couldn't. So looking into her smoldering eyes I gulped and nodded.

Seeming satisfied she said, "In return I will make you a promise. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. You all deserve someone better do you understand?" She sighed as she looked me in the eyes when I shook my head, "Edward it will be as if I never existed." The dreadful words rolled off her tongue as I gaping at her.

I reached out to her refusing to let her leave, "Bella please do not do this." But even as I said the words I knew that she already had but I kept fighting, "We can make this work."

Sighing she said, "Just let me go, Edward," I gasped…she was repeating her mother's last words to me. Then her voice got angry, "It didn't work out, okay? I cannot do this anymore or stay here another minute!" Ripping her arm out of my grasp she ran away from me and I crumpled to the ground. It was all over for me. The hole that I felt in my un-beating heart opened and I let out a painful cry.

**Bella POV-**

I watched in a tree un-detected as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett ran into the woods after hearing Edward's cry of pain. Once they were out of sight I jumped down gracefully and muttered, "Chaos Control."

I saw Rose comforting my scared and distraught daughter. Pulling out a piece of paper I wrote her a note and place it in an envelope addressing it to Rosalie. I then proceeded to gather everything around me in sight as my vampire form started to diminish in its entirety.

I ran downstairs and jumped in my car and took off while saying, "Chaos Return."

Time started up again as I hit the freeway. I drove fast out of Vancouver...and out of my love's life. Taking out my cell I dialed Billy's number and waited for it to ring, "Hello?"

"Tell Jacob he needs to go be with Nessie now!" I ordered. I heard Billy yelling in the background and then a door being ripped off its hinges, "Now what?" he asked.

"Now is my dad's house still empty?"

"As far as I know of yes."

"Good." I hung up and pushed my car to go faster. As I was driving out of Canada I looked to my right and saw a big russet wolf flying through the woods.

**Jasper's POV-**

We were running toward Edward's cry of pain. We didn't see Bella around and I didn't sense her anywhere. It took all I had not to break down and clutch my Alice tightly it was that bad.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Alice cried out, "Why couldn't I see this? I should have seen this!"

Emmett didn't say anything. Everyone around me was in anguish. Emmett was torn and worried, and Alice was scared and self-loathing. I tried to send her comforting waves but she snapped at me, "Not now Jasper please."

I sighed; I really hated to see her like this. We weren't that far from the house so Rose and Ness were feeling confused and worry. I just wanted to know where the hell was Bella?

It was then I got a feeling. Pity, sorrow, and self disgust? I turned to the where the feelings were coming from and I thought I saw someone jump from a nearby tree and sprint off. What the-?

"Jasper!" Alice called me and without a second thought I ran faster to catch up with her.

"Edward?" Emmett choked out.

On the forest floor was Edward, curled up in a fetal position and staring blankly into space.

"Edward? Please talk to us." Alice knelt down, "Where is Bella?"

Edward was mute and did not say anything. It was taking all my strength not to burst out everything that he was feeling.

"Edward come on dude talk to us, what happened?" Emmett again repeated the question with determination.

"Come on we got to get him to Carlisle." I said trying to get them to move.

Alice pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Rose's number, "Alice I said Carlisle not Rose."

"Well we should at least get Ness out of the house before she sees her father like this no?" Giving me a look she said, "I thought so."

"Alice what the hell is going on?" Rose asked.

"Take Ness and get out of the house. Edward…he…just get her out." Alice said finally with urgency.

"Alice what-" Rose's cut off as soon we heard, "Jake!"

Emmett and I shot a look as we grabbed each side of Edward and stabled him, "What is he doing here?" Emmett asked.

"Does it matter?" Alice shot Emmett a look then went back to the conversation, "Rose place Jacob on the phone and go call Carlisle…tell him to come home immediately."

There was shuffling as we started to walk back to the house and we heard the dog's voice, "Pixie what the hell is going on?" I growled at the name he said, "One minute my Dad answers the phone and the next he is shouting at me to go to the house and be with Ness. So again I ask what the hell happened?"

"We will explain later…just take Ness out of the house and we will call you when to come back." Alice said stopping.

"Fine." He hung up and we watched from the clearing of the house as the russet wolf and our niece took off down the opposite way we just came.

Walking up to the door Rose started to say, "Carlisle said he is on his way. Now what-" She took a good look at us and then at Edward, "What the hell? Where is Bella?" We sighed and as we put Edward on the couch and told Rose everything after we took off.

**Seto POV-**

"It is done." I heard my Princess's voice and the sound of a car door slamming.

I sighed so she really did it, "That is good."

"Good. Yea." Her voice was hard and I winced as I heard another door open and slam.

"Princess…were exactly are you at?" I asked thoroughly concerned as Jane entered the room. I know they were not the best of friends…hell friends is not really the correct word for them, but she looked at me concerned as I waited for my princess to speak.

I heard her sigh, "Forks. I am going to hang here for a bit then leave. Besides I needed a change of clothes…and I need to call Aro."

"We can take care of him for you." I offered and looked at Jane and she nodded.

"No I want to do this myself, besides he is going to want to know why I am not a vampire anymore."

"Wait what? Excuse me?" I blurted out.

"Well it seems my powers to be a vampire diminished when I broke my and Edward's soul-bond."

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted out causing Jane to jump, "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY AND OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?"

"It was unintentional, but it was staring to get harder and harder to hold my vampire form together." She explained unfazed that I yelled.

I started to pace, "Do you know what the consequences of breaking a soul-bond is? And why the fuck did you not come to me?" Jane gasped since normally I am capable of holding myself together and I rarely curse, but this was dangerous stuff.

"Easy there. Do you kiss Jane with that mouth of yours?"

"Isabella Marie Sinclair Swan Cullen you had better give me an answer or so help me…" I did not even finish the threat.

"Because it broke when I left. It was breaking when I was avoiding them. It was breaking anyway. I just need to keep them safe, and in order to do that was to leave and track the damn diamonds down. Now I just called to let you know and I have to go." She sighed at the end and hung up on me.

I sat on the bed, "What was that all about?" Jane asked sitting next to me.

"That was Isabella being Isabella." I said.

"No I mean with the soul-bond stuff." She said quietly.

"In her position it broke because she had to lie to them and said some hurtful things. I am aware of the soul-bond between Edward and her and how it was still slightly scared in some ways from when he left her. But now that she left him it broke. With a power like hers who is able to be human and vampire the reason is that she is no longer one is because Edward changed her…meaning that since the bond broke, her magic is not recognizing the transformation." I explained, "You never mess with soul-bonds."

"But how do soul-bonds work?"

I sighed, "It's the connection between the soul mates. It links our souls together as one. All living things have a soul. It's what makes us feel emotion. Marcus's gift is as you know is the ability to sense strength and nature of relationships. With Isabella's power she can see the soul-bond and be able to heal or cut it."

"So she cut-"

"Not intentionally. It is not cut in the physical sense just emotionally; although it was enough that she does not connect to Edward, but he is still connected to her." I said, "But it can still be dangerous. Depending on what she said to him, he can end up doing some serious damage to himself."

"Like what?" Jane asked, "We are vampires. We cannot die unless…he wouldn't would he?" The last part it must have dawned on her who we worked for and the memory came back to her.

"Not unless she gave him a reason to live."

She just continued to stare at me, "So what now?"

"The ball is in her court and she will tell us were to go from here."

"Should we go tell Aro?"

"No. She will tell him."

We just continued to sit there in silence and held each other.

**Bella POV-**

After a quick change of clothes I summon my staff and shimmered (or teleported) over to La Push. Thanks to Billy I have full permission to visit, much to Sam's distaste. There was just a bit more business that was not covered at our last meeting that we had to go over before I could just leave.

"Miss. Sinclair." Billy greeted me.

"Let us cut to the chase shall we?" I asked not in the mood for any bull. He just nodded and we began to talk.

**No POV-**

In the midst of darkness a figure watches a grieving family. He sighs in pure satisfaction of this achievement. Sure he promised not to hurt them…but that was in the physical sense. Now this was emotional and he was going to use whatever energy he could. Knowing that she would do anything for them was still in the back of his mind and he would surely enjoy the pleasure of watching them and her suffer.

"Your year starts now Isabella." He said to himself and the animal beside him hisses in pleasure at this fact.

-**Snoopykid**-

So there you have it! All the players are out on the field and the race begins! What does Billy have to do with this? Is Edward and Bella's bond forever broken? Why am I asking you guys this? I have not the slightest clue =)


	10. Past and Sancy

**A/N: **As far as my research goes, the names and some of the location of these diamonds are real. The Sancy Diamond can be found at the Louvre Museum in Paris, but I am not quite sure as to the location of the Millennium Star, Centenary, or the Heart of Eternity. The Centenary Diamond has apparently disappeared so the whereabouts are actually unknown, the Heart of Eternity I kind of could not get an exact answer and the Millennium Star as far as they say is in the Millennium Dome in London.

So with that said because this is fan-fiction I made the Centenary Diamond to be on exhibit in the American Museum of Natural History and the Heart of Eternity on exhibit in Vancouver's Pacific Museum of the Earth. The Shepard is also a real diamond. It is from South Africa, it was acquired by the Smithsonian Museum, but for the sake of the story I have placed it in Bella's care.

Also I tried to use the actual middle names of Jacob and the Cullens…but Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob I could not find the names for and…well…I made them up but you will see soon:

Carlisle is Henry. Esme is Anne (Actual Middle Name). Alice is Mary (I know it is really Mary-Alice but I reversed it just to fit). Jasper is Robert. Rose is Lillian (Actual Middle Name). Emmett is Matthew. Edward is Anthony (Actual Middle Name). Jacob is William.

Now that is all taken care of let us be off shall we?

**Forever for all Eternity**

Past and Sancy

**Billy POV-**

I had served some tea to my best friend's daughter. I had known for quiet sometime that something was not quite right when she had first arrived to Forks nearly a decade ago. It was only when I felt the darkness that I had felt eleven years ago did I suspect something was off with my friend's daughter, although I did not dare say anything to him. Once she became close to my son the feeling between them grew. I had always known Jacob to be different, not because of the ancestral wolf gene, but because of the need to be around her and the protectiveness that radiated from him every time she was here.

Then one night not too long ago I received a vision and heard a voice. This voice had told me of the incoming darkness. I saw a battle raging of what looked like a kingdom and I was astonished that the people fighting were that of the Cullens, my own son, and Bella. I watched as they all fell and Bella was the only one left. When I had awakened I heard a voice that said Isabella Sinclair would need more guidance and that the evil would reappear in a matter of time. Startled by these visions, I sought the help of our tribe's Sharman. The Sharman had said that my family was known for visions of incoming danger and when I had mentioned of Jacob in the dream, the Sharman had said something that definitely startled me, "Your son has had ties to the girl in more ways than one. He is not only a friend but a protector in two lives."

"Two lives?" I asked.

"Of course in this life and the vision you saw is in the past; his past life. Your son held a mighty high position in that life, something that helped him in this life; and will continue to help him throughout the rest of this life. He was re-born for a reason and no doubt he will be called to service once the Phoenix chooses to rise again from the ashes." The Sharman's voice has haunted me and the darkness continued to grow once the accident happened with Renee, Phil, and twenty-four hours Charlie. Once Jake had run out on me I knew that nothing was going to be the same for I was hit with another vision and that was with Bella and some man that I recognized from my vision the night before. They were talking and then it would seem that Bella made a deal with him.

It was then that she came to me and when I saw her after Sam led her to my door I instantly knew who she really was: Isabella Sinclair, Imperial Princess of the Golden Age. That is what I called her by when she came to my door. I had told her everything I knew leaving out the part with Jake and the Cullens, the rest of was just the arrangements for her parents. Now the talk was serious. I knew from Jake's phone call that she left her family and he was extremely concerned so I started our conversation, "So Isabella I want to know: do you have any connection to anyone from the Golden Age?"

"Besides Seto…no I do not." She said sadly.

I watched her closely and smirked, "So no one in this life you know of that could help you with this?"

She glared hard and for instant I almost shuddered, "No and even if I did I had them sent here to stay out of this as much as possible. I do not want them to get hurt again…" then she sighed, "I will not let them die again."

Instantly I regretted smirking, "I am sorry your majesty."

"Please do not call me that. You are my best friend's father. There is no need with the formality junk." She said smiling.

I returned the smile and then got serious, "What if I were to tell you that nearly everyone that you came into contact with, was from that life?"

Bella looked at me, her gaze analyzing if there was anything in my tone that said I was lying. After a minute of silence she said, "I would say what are you smoking and why are you not sharing?"

"Be serious." I said.

"Billy I am serious. I would have known."

"How?" I challenged.

She scoffed and summoned her staff and gently pulled the gem out of the Phoenix's beak and held it up for me to see, "This diamond I have named the Shepard." I gasped at its beauty, the gem was golden and yellowish in color and she continued, "I would say this is about 18.30 carats and it would tell me if I had met anyone from my past."

"Why did you name it Shepard?" I asked.

"Because of my subjects who followed my family and I like sheep following the Shepard in a field," she laughed then said as an afterthought, "A good example would be William and Anthony."

I hid a smile and said, "Who were they?"

Summoning her staff she placed the diamond back and willed it away as she started explaining, "Guards that my parents assigned me, William was always fun and just let me have fun and when I asked him to stay put and let me have space he did. Anthony took my safety to an art and did not let me have enough free rein like William did so like when I told him to stay he insisted that he came along to the point I gave in and said fine. They in fact remind me of Jacob and Edward; Jake letting me do whatever and Edward being the overbearing mother. When their paths would cross you had better look out," She burst out laughing and then I did too. Not one of us needed to explain the feelings they had because we knew (yet I knew more than she did). Once we calmed down she finished with, "When it came to my well-being though they would put differences aside and always be there for me."

I nodded and we were quiet for a few minutes and then I said, "What if I was to tell you that you already met William and Anthony?"

"What when?" Bella looked startled.

"You know them. Think Bella: what is Jacob's middle name?"

"William." She said automatically, "But he was named after you right?"

Ignoring that question I asked, "Edward's middle name?"

"Anthony. But what does this prove?"

"Seto never told you?" I countered back.

"Tell me what and how do you know Seto?"

Seto had come to me after I told Bella about the visions and then gave me all the information I needed to help her. He had said that the more alliances the better, "That is something you will have to discuss with him, but the duty of a Shepard is to look for lost sheep, so what if the Shepard brought them to you?"

"Meaning that I fell in love with Edward on accident?" She growled out.

"No, no I did not mean it like that rather you brought everyone together. Let's think some more. Who were you closest too in the Golden Age?"

"Mary she was the Palace Decorator, but then that means…" She paused, "Alice."

"Who was your doctor?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, "No please…"

I paused for a minute and I could see the gears in her mind reeling at the information and taking it all in as she started to remember. I had to push a little more and asked, "How about his wife who was a nurse and on her spare time the head of the Garden's Design?"

"Stop." She started to take her hands and rub her head, "Please make them stop." She moaned.

Silently apologizing I continued to fire off, "Palace Fashion Designer? Military General? Huntsman?"

"STOP IT!" Bella yelled and over to my right a vase exploded and she was standing over me glaring menacingly. Then she began to pace back and forth, "Why are you telling me this? Seto should be telling me this! How do you know this?"

I sighed, "You broke your bond with Edward hence making you like this," I waved my hand in front of her and she glared stating, "I know. Seto already scolded me for it I do not need you rubbing it in."

"I know Seto told you," He had called me and told me that she was coming to my house before, "He is having me tell you this because he thinks that this information coming from me would be more meaningful to you." I heard her say under her breath, "Bullshit." But I chose to ignore it, "I just want you to think that if this is what happened with Edward, what would happen if the bond with your family broke too?"

She stopped pacing and sighed seeming to finally remember, "What else was I supposed to do Billy? Stay there and let history repeat itself? I watched Robert die to protect Mary and then I had to watch Matthew die to protect Lillian. They were like the brothers and sisters I never had! And can we add that while Henry was helping treat the fallen soldiers I watched him and Anne die too? They were both like parents to me in more ways than one Billy!"

I just stared at not knowing what to say as she continued, "On top of that during the battle I watched William and Anthony die to try and protect me! Now in this life you tell me that I just get them back and I have been with them all this time and not even known about it? I thought he gave me my full memory back but I guess he lied to me!"

"Bells I know you are mad-" She cut me off, "Mad? I moved from mad right to pissed off! I will be damned if I let history repeat itself! On top of it this is different because I have a daughter! THAT BASTARD THREATENED MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled at me. I knew who the bastard was, Alastair…Isabella's former lover in the Golden Age…even though she loved him truly he was only using her to get the scrolls which contained the ultimate power of the universe. Then her new life he again tricked her and tried to get the same information…

"Ok I get it but please calm down. I just wanted to know how far are you willing to go to protect them?" I watched as she headed for the door clearly making it an indication she was done with the conversation.

"As far as it takes." With that she walked out. I heard footsteps behind me as I stated, "She is ready."

The person behind me chuckled darkly, "She is a far cry from it. She barely survived in the past and again in her second life."

"She is going to be pissed at you later for lying to her." I said, "What were you thinking?"

The cloaked figure sat down in Bella's chair, "I was thinking about releasing all her bonds because for this fight it is imperative that she does not get attached." I found that statement ironic considering even I know the consequences for breaking someone's bond. Sighing he sighed, "Thank you friend. I owe you." He held out his hand and I shook it. As he was leaving I asked, "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"How far are you willing to go?"

He sighed, "As far as it takes." When the door closed I sighed.

**-TIME SKIP: ONE MONTH LATER-**

**Carlisle's POV-**

Lifeless refers to lacking vigor, vitality, or excitement. In short terms dead or apparently being dead; that is the only word that describes this house…family. It has been a month since Bella left Edward…us…the first week (which none of us ever mentioned) was like a zombie fest. I can only thank God that Renesmee was not around to see it. The day she left, something had snapped inside of him. He started howling in pain…like something was burning him. Jasper had tried to calm him but nothing worked. Esme had held him as he howled in pain trying to give him all her motherly love until he was quiet. The last words we had heard him mutter was, "She is gone…truly gone."

Esme, my wife and soul mate was always so cheerful and warm. Now with Bella gone she is distant and almost dead. No light shown in her golden eyes, everyone now wore the same expression in the house. It used to be so cheerful and full of excitement with Alice and Esme planning the décor. But that ceased to exist…it was now a mere distant memory.

Emmett and Jasper always laughing and having fun was now silent and just merely existing, if that. Rose was broken hearted, Alice…ever the hyper pixie…was almost always held up in her room silent as ever not even Jasper could comfort her.

Edward…what could I say about him? His laughter, the light in his eyes…his musical talent…gone. It was as if there was nothing here to begin with. He never tried to go off to get himself killed. He had said that he made a promise to Bella never to do that…I can only guess that once Renesmee returned he had been closer to her now than ever before. I guess that was the reason that Bella gave him; to live for their daughter.

Jacob hung around for a bit after he brought Ness back to us but merely kept to himself. I can only hope that things get better but for that to happen, Bella needed to come back. I was up in my office when I heard a knock on my door, "Yes?"

The love of my existence walked through and I met her half way in the room, "Carlisle." She sighed.

"I know." I said. I do not need to be Edward to know what she was thinking, "I know."

"I never seen him try so hard." She whispered softly. I just held her, "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"What made her leave?"

I did not answer her. Edward had told us vaguely of what she told him, but there was something more to it. Alice had explained what happened at the mall last year with the intervention, and Rose did not tell us anything. Being a father I know there was something going on, and yet I could not help but think something did happen when she ran away after hearing the news of her parents.

"Carlisle?" her questioning voice brought me out of thoughts.

I looked at her, "I do not know honey."

Sighing she held me close as if I was about to disappear and I prayed that Bella would return.

**Edward's POV-**

I had just laid Ness down for the night and went to my own room and closed the door. Emotion is associated with mood, temperament, personality, and disposition. I was empty. Empty of everything; sure I walked and talked but that was it. Over the course of the month I slowly started to socialize with everyone, but it was mainly for my daughter's sake. She mattered if nothing else did.

I gazed out into the black sky wondering where everything went wrong. Even though I had tried not to listen to anyone's thoughts because they were making me even more depressed, I still heard a trace of Carlisle's, _Alice had explained what happened at the mall last year with the intervention, and Rose did not tell us anything. Being a father I know there was something going on, and yet I could not help but think something did happen when she ran away after hearing the news of her parents. _That was it…but I think it went much deeper than that…snapping myself out of my self-loathing I thought back to that blessed conversation in the woods. But when I did I was hit with pain. Growling to myself I forced my way to that block and I forced myself to remember her eyes…just like mine: instincts to protect, and those words…her mother's words…the last time she said this was to protect Charlie from James…None of this made any sense…she would not leave me with Ness if she really wanted to hurt me…but what if she did not try and hurt me…

"Daddy?" I heard Ness sigh and I spun but my door was still closed. I smirked, so much like Bella.

Bella…where are you? Why did you leave?

**Bella's POV-**

It has been a month since I turned my back on my life. I had abandoned my family and my love.I made my first stop in Voltaire. The masters were pleased with my visit and promised to keep the Cullens at bay in case they decided to track me down here. Seto and I told them almost everything that they would need to know about the upcoming threat, but they kind of shrugged it off. Mostly Aro was pleased with the fact that I even more special than he could possibly imagine.

I had to remind him a few times that I was not interested in being a part of the guard. Since I was no longer a vampire, Jane and Seto helped me with the vigorous training. I used my magic and the sword. At time I could not help but think of Emmett's reaction seeing me human and using the sword.

I had also worked with the Shepard Diamond some more. Seto had explained that I needed to relearn how to use the separate parts of the Eternity Crystal; although he said that I need the Eternity Crystal. During my stay Jane and I had gotten closer, I can say that we became really good friends. After a while I set off and currently reside in an apartment in Paris. Jane and Seto wanted to come with me but I said they needed to stay with the Volturi. I had hoped that while I was on my journey the Shepard Diamond would guide me to a clue as to find the shards of the Eternity Crystal, but so far nothing.

Billy has called me often, which was nice since I left him a little rudely. I had asked him to keep an eye on my family especially Edward to make sure they were safe. He had said he does call often and that they were ok, but they were in pain, just the fact that it was my fault made me want to run back to them…but yet I had to remind myself that it was necessary that I stayed away.

I had defiantly changed over the course of the month. My brown hair has turned a light shade of red; my eyes also seemed to have a gleam of red in them, not blood red but a fire type red. I looked out the window to be greeted by the morning Paris view. The city of love did not actually feel like love, I guess I should have realized that I needed love to feel the love. Sighing I flipped on the TV to watch the news. I picked up the language easily so I understood what they were saying.

"Good Morning Paris! In our top stories today the famous Sancy Diamond is making its last appearance in the Louvre. We will go to Thomas for more information," the woman said happily.

When she said the Sancy Diamond something within me jolted. I sat down carefully and listened, "Thank you Joan. Well today is sadly the last day that the Sancy Diamond makes its appearance in the Louvre. It has been here since 1962 and will go to India tomorrow. Just a little history about the diamond before we depart it has been in France since 1570 and had since been sold to many people of French royalty. It will be sad to see the diamond leave. Joan?" Thomas ended.

I guess when I broke the shards of the Eternity Crystal, I really did a good job scattering them…I scattered them…into time. Joan nodded and said, "Thank you Thomas. Now you can go see the diamond in the museum between nine this morning until ten tonight. The Curator will then host a ball as a way of sending the diamond off. In other news-" I shut the TV off.

The diamond was supposed to leave today? There was humming all around me. Was this the sign I was waiting for? Getting up I went to go get dressed. I had a diamond to visit.

**At the Louvre No POV-**

Bella walked through the halls until she came to one hallway that was swamped with people. Pushing her way through the crowed she gasped at the sight on the display, The Sancy Diamond. It is almost colorless, but there is a very faint pale greenish-yellow tint that gleamed in the light. Bella could not take her eyes off of it. All around her people talked, but their voices were drowned out by a large hum.

"So are you part of the Eternity Crystal?" She wondered out loud to herself.

The diamond seemed to gleam even more as if it recognized her being its owner and replied with a vision.

Bella gasped as she saw the vision. It was the creation of the Eternity Crystal. Flashes of color and strong auras of power filled her senses until she saw all the diamonds being put together.

When the vision ended she looked at the diamond in amazement, "Ok so you are part of the Crystal…now how to get you out." She again said more to herself if anything. She looked around as if deciding to do it now, but the diamond showed her another vision.

Bella watched as people danced and then flashed to the Sancy Diamond that was still on the display. She saw only two guards standing in front of the case. When the vision ended Bella smiled as a plan formed in her mind. Turing to walk out she faced the diamond, "See you later Sancy."

**Alastair's POV-**

Watching…always watching…pain, sorrow, hurt, anger. Isabella certainly did a good job at leaving. Dramatic and simple yet heartbreaking, I love it. Serpent hissed next to me as I watched the child play with her father, "Easy my pet. We will act soon."

Serpent hissed lowly again almost like begging me to give the order he so desperately wanted, "No. We must wait…besides I think I have a better idea."

Hurt, anger, sadness, pain…such good tools to have when you needed dark power. Being around them is like having my own battery charger. Yes Isabella not only helped them, but she unknowingly helped me as well. This would ultimately be too easy.

Heartbreaking, emptiness, alone, darkness, hope….wait hope? I looked and saw where that vile emotion was coming from. The child…the child was filled with hope? Oh this would not do…this would not do one little bit. Sighing I watched as a woman came out to call the father and the child indoors. The sun was setting and I knew I had to act. Serpent hissed excitedly, "Yes my pet. It is time for some darkness to befall the house. Let us cause some turmoil shall we?"

Nodding Serpent reached for my hand and started to crawl and wound his way around it, leaving a tattoo in his place. Laughing quietly I thought back to my deal with Isabella. I had said I would not harm them. She did not specific how I would harm them…do not touch a hair on their heads…that would be physical…surely a little psychological or emotional would not be counted. I then shimmered out of my hiding spot ready to strike when the light would turn to darkness.

**That night in Paris-**

Bella was in a dark cloak. She ran across the roof tops with the full moon in the background. She ran until she saw the Louvre in front of her. Bella lowered her hood and stood in the shadows and watched as people walked into the museum. Looking around she made her move. Summoning the crystal she teleported into the museum.

She was in the bathroom. Bella put her hood up and she thought really hard and muttered, "Please Sancy Diamond show me if the cost is clear." A vision flashed. No one was in the hallway except the two guards, sighing Bella walked out.

In the hallway two guards were guarding the diamond; hearing a noise the one guard spoke, "Hey Bobby what was that?"

The one guard named Bobby listened and replied, "What are you talking about Chase? I don't hear anything."

Meanwhile in the shadows Bella listened to the conversation. Looking around she spotted the security camera. Focusing on it she raised her hand then snapped it shut into a fist causing the camera to be crushed and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked turning to see the camera lying on the ground.

"I told you something fishy was going on." Chase replied walking with his companion.

Bobby inspected the mess further, "I do not like this. Call the Captain."

As Bobby was about to reach for his walkie-talkie, Bella took out her gun and stepped in pointing right at the men, "I would highly advise you not to speak into that. Hand them over now."

The men looked at her and shakily put their devices on the floor and pushed them toward her, "Very good. Now open the case and do not try anything funny."

Chase gulped and went to the case and opened it. Bella walked over still pointing her gun at the men. She wrapped the 55.23 carat diamond up in a cloth, and then she put it in her pocket, "Thank you gentlemen. Now so you cannot tell anyone about me…" Bella lifted her hand up and put her palm up to the men's faces and said, "Mind crush!"

She saw the men freeze then they fell to their knees collapsing on the floor with a dazed look. Bella lowered her gun and placed it in her pocket teleporting out of the museum.

**-SNOOPYKID-**

This link you can view the diamonds that were mentioned in this chapter and the ones that will be involved in later chapters:

http:/ famousdiamonds (DOT) tripod (DOT) com / famousdiamonds (DOT) html

So not to worry more is to come! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter lol =)


	11. Returns and Secret Revealed

Same author note as last chapter applies to this chapter. At the end the link will still be there =) Now onward yo ho!

**Forever for all Eternity**

Returns and Secret Revealed

**-TIME SKIP: TWO MONTHS LATER-**

**Edward POV-**

It was late…almost two in the morning…and this was the fifth time this week that Ness woke up from a nightmare, "Its' ok baby girl. Please stop crying…" I said holding her.

Ness just continued to cry even more, "But-but Mommy…and…Daddy don't leave!" she continued to sob harder.

"I won't little love…I promise…" I whispered desperately. Flashes of her nightmare appeared in my head and it was the same one that had taken over her dreams for the past two months: Jacob, myself, and my family disappearing. And then some guy would appear and he and Bella would be fighting. Then a phoenix and a large black cobra would take their place and them darkness.

_Edward, try the locket_, Rose's thoughts came to me. Sighing I reached over to her nightstand and opened the locket. The melody flowed out and soon her tears died down. Not too long after that I heard shallow breathing and new she was asleep. Laying her back down I tucked her in and then stepped out of her room.

Sighing deeply I went downstairs to join my family in the living room. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob had the TV on watching the news, "Is she ok?" Alice asked her voice solemn.

For the past three months when Ness was around we acted happy and relatively normal, but at times like these when she was not around we did not even try to pretend that everything was ok, "Yea, but I don't know how much more I can take. I feel helpless; it is the same nightmare every night…I don't know what to do anymore." I admitted putting my face in my hands.

"Maybe some hypnotherapy?" Rose suggested.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know if that will work. I could give her some sleep induced medicine?"

"No. I do not want her taking that, besides her vampire side might make it wear off faster." I said.

"I could think of home remedies." Esme suggested.

I didn't even respond, "Hey look at this." Emmett said pointing to the TV.

We all shifted out focus to the television, "Good Morning Vancouver. I'm Rachel Tolland and this is our top news story. It would seem that three famous museums have been caught with faking their most precious diamonds leading to the museums reporting those diamonds having been stolen. Three months ago the first diamond to be stolen was at the Louvre Museum called the Sancy Diamond. It has been in France since 1570 and is estimated to be 55.23 carats, worth well over $100,000. In the next month after the first theft was the Millennium Star Diamond in the Millennium Dome in London. Weighing at 203.04 carats, this diamond was created in 2000 and is made up of a rarity of other blue diamond's which is worth well over $ 580,000 per carat. And lastly just this month in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City the Centenary Diamond was found gone. Found in 1948 post World War II this diamond is the most expensive diamond yet 278.85 carats and is insured for $100 million.

The authorities have been working together and each believes that they have a linked crime. The guards that have on duty have all been found with a dazed look on their faces and know nothing of what had happened. Every museum in the world has been warned about these thefts and is asked to guard their collections with care.

In our own Vancouver's Pacific Museum of the Earth, where the Heart of Eternity is currently on display, is now being put on high alert."

"Sounds like something out of a Hollywood blockbuster." Jacob said attempting to lighten the dark mood.

"Yea tell me about it." Jasper stated agreeing with him.

I sighed and Alice said, "Why don't you take Ness to the Pacific Museum of the Earth. She likes gems and stuff."

"I am not stepping foot in another museum." I said remembering what could have possibly started all this mess.

Esme sighed, "Come on, I am sure it will make Ness happy to get away from the house and I am sure you need to get out of here too."

Everyone was looking at me and seeing I was losing the battle I relented, "Fine I will do it for her."

Everyone gave me an uneasy smile as I got up and walked outside, sitting on the porch I looked out into the distance to see the crescent moon. I heard the door open and Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob sat down next to me, "Want some company?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"We all miss her bro." Emmett said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking at them.

"No it was not your fault." Jasper stated.

"So why do I feel like I am missing something vital?" I asked.

They did not answer as we fell into a lengthy silence.

**Rose POV-**

The guys minus Carlisle all went outside to talk to Edward, Esme and Carlisle went into his office and Alice went upstairs to her and Jasper's room. I sighed and got up off the couch and went into the garage to tune up my car. When Bella left that day I was upset and pissed, but mostly pissed. I could not believe she would blow my brother off like the way she did! Even after I read her letter I understood, but I was still pissed. Sighing again I wondered back to the letter that I kept in my toolbox.

Pulling out the weary looking paper I opened it and read it through again:

_Rose,_

_At the mall awhile back you knew I had plans A and B. Sadly not one of them was an option. So I had to revert to plan C. Trusting that you remember what plan C means I will tell you anyway. I trust you to take care of the both of them…Edward and my daughter. They may not forgive me, hell you all may not forgive me. If the time comes when I can return, I want to be able to explain why I did what I did. I do not expect any forgiveness, but I want to see them and explain._

_I have to go now, and if by some chance I do not return let Edward know it was a lie I told him, I really do love him (forever and __**ALL **__eternity) and let Ness know that I love her too. The locket I gave her will be able to protect her from any nightmare or if she just needs comfort. Let them know that this was for the best and I did it to protect you all._

_In the event that anything should happen, I left you something so that way you know how to get in touch with me. But it is not to be shared with anyone…even Edward._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Oh Bella, can you be anymore cryptic? "Hey Rosie what do you have there?" Emmett asked sneaking up behind me.

"Nothing!" I said hiding the letter from him but he caught my hand.

"Sounds like a whole lot of something," He said taking it out of my hand and reading it. I internally cursed as his face seemed to pale and he almost looked sick. Looking at me he said in a dead voice, "Rose what the hell does any of this mean?"

"Not here."

"But Rose we have-"

"No Emmett." I snarled low, "Let's go."

"Rose-"

"We are going hunting," I stated so they all heard me and I pulled Emmett outside and we ran as far from the house as possible.

Once we were as far out of the area as possible he said, "What the hell Rose? Do you know how much Edward has been suffering and here you have a letter from Bella that nearly explains some things, and I see here that you have a way to get in touch with her? Again Rose why didn't you say anything?"

"She asked me not too. If you read the letter she says not to say anything." I said.

Emmett through his hands up in the air, "But Edward and Ness are suffering. I mean I do not know who is trying harder: him or Ness?"

"They both are but Em she asked me not too."

"What do you know about why she left?"

I looked at him not sure how to explain. Sighing I prayed that Bella would forgive me and I began with the conversation at the mall.

**Bella's POV-**

I sat on a broken pillar that was left from the Golden Age looking at the diamonds. Just one more left, I thought to myself. Sancy had just showed me a vision as to where the final one was located…Heart of Eternity in the Vancouver's Pacific Museum of the Earth. I sighed as I put the diamonds in my bag…it looks like I was going home. Getting up I teleported out of the ruins.

**-NEXT DAY-**

**No POV-**

Edward and Ness were walking around the museum and stopped in front of a display case, "Daddy look at this one!" Ness exclaimed.

The diamond was a vivid blue and Edward read off the card, "With the weight of 27.64 carats, the Heart of Eternity Diamond is valued at roughly 16 million dollars and it is the most rare of the in the family of colored diamonds, as well as one of the most costly."

"Wow. I can see why." Ness said in amazement, "Can you imagine Mommy's face if you gave that to her?"

Edward smiled a real smile and said, "Oh yes." Taking another admiring look at it he turned to her and said, "Come on, want to get anything in the gift shop?"

"Sure." Ness responded taking her father's hand and walked away from the diamond.

The man that stood next to the father and daughter smirked thoughtfully. He made sure no one was particularly watching and waved his hand in front of the display case. The diamond shimmered for a brief instant and then he walked away like nothing happened. Striding fast he passed the father and daughter by another display case and smiling he made his way into the gift shop.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" the sale's associate asked.

The man turned and smiled at the woman and said, "Actually it is time for your break."

"Excuse-" The man waved his hand and the woman sighed, "Well so it is. Have fun." She walked out leaving the man in the store.

Moving quickly he went over to the faux gem case and saw the place for the vivid diamond empty. Smiling he reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond and placed it on the pillow that was in the case, "Come on Daddy."

"I am coming honey." The man smiled as the couple he was waiting for appeared.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with today?" the man asked.

Edward sighed, "Not right now thank you."

"Ok well take your time." The man offered lightly.

"Oh Daddy I want this." The man turned to see the child pointing at the diamond in the case, perfect, he thought.

Edward walked over to Ness and said, "You sure baby girl?"

"Yes I do, besides it looks exactly like the one we saw." Ness said breathlessly.

Edward smiled at his daughter's innocent thought of: _when Mommy comes back I want to give it to her as a gift_. "We would like this one please." Edward said pointing to the blue diamond.

"Of course sir." The man opened the case and started to wrap it in a protective bock, "Your daughter has excellent taste."

"That she does." Edward said handing the money over.

The man made the transaction and gave the parcel to Ness, "You guys take care now." He said as they walked out.

The perfect trap, the man thought coming out behind the counter, Isabella will be back and now I will be ready for her. With that he shimmered out of the store.

In the meantime Bella was back in Vancouver…well for the most part. Of course she was here on a mission….to obtain the Heart of Eternity. She had sensed no immediate danger, but she still felt uneasy. Climbing the stairs up to the museum she bumped into someone coming out, "Oh excuse me. I'm sorr-"Bella looked to see a dark set of familiar eyes looking back in shock, "Edward?" she whispered hoping that he did not hear her.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

Coughing she said, "I think you have the wrong person."

Edward took a hard look at the woman who bumped into him and said, "I apologize, you just look like someone I know." He walked passed her without another glance. He felt so stupid, the love of his life was a vampire for starters and the woman he bumped into was a human…not only that the woman looked like she was in her late twenties while his love was frozen at forever eighteen.

"Who was that Daddy?" Ness asked when her father caught up with her on the sidewalk of the museum entrance.

"Just someone I thought I knew sweetie." Yes he thought, defiantly feeling stupid.

Bella watched as her husband and daughter walked away from the museum. She could barely recognize her love. His voice was so soft and fragile when he spoke those words to her and looked so pale and ragged. He could almost pass as a hobo if he had wanted to. This made her heart sink even more as she realized sickened that she was the one who caused that to happen. Ness on the other hand did not, thankfully, change much;although if Bella admitted herself that she did look a bit tired.

Sighing she walked into the museum and searched for the diamond. When she found the case the uneasy feeling grew greatly and there was humming all around her. Approaching the case fully she immediately stopped…something was most definitely wrong.

Looking hard she knew what was wrong. Closing her eyes she focused…and the Shepard showed her a vision then the Sancy diamond gave her another. Her eyes flew open once both visions were down, "Shit!" she cursed.

Turing away she ran out of the museum and jumped on her bike, she looked to the west as the faint glimpse of the sun started to set. Not much time left, she thought as she sped out of the area.

**-Later that night-**

**Nessie POV-**

When Daddy and I arrived home I showed everyone the diamond that we got at the museum. Grandma Esme, Aunt Ali, and Uncle Jasper looked at it in amazement but Grandpa Carlisle took look and pulled Daddy aside and started talking to him, but whatever he was saying to Daddy, it seemed that Daddy did not want to hear it.

"Hey can we play some baseball?" I asked innocently.

We all looked at Aunt Ali and she nodded, "Yea I guess we have enough people, we just have to be easy. Me, Esme, and you against Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward."

Carlisle and Daddy looked up at us and Daddy sighed, "Ok sure we can give it a try. Rose and Em can join in when they get back." I smiled as we made our way outside. The crescent moon was in the background illuminating despite the cloud coverage, signaling a coming storm.

Once we were outside Aunt Ali called out, "Boys in the field first!"

"Why do we have to start in the field first?" Uncle Jazz complained.

Aunt Ali smirked but before she could respond we heard shouting, "I am telling you we have to tell them!"

"That sounds like Uncle Em," I said to Grandma Esme.

"Oh dear." She whispered.

"No! She told me not too and I trust her!" I heard Aunt Rosie's voice.

"But-" Uncle Em was about to protest but, "What are you guys arguing about?" Daddy yelled over once we saw them interrupting their argument.

I saw Uncle Em shooting Aunt Rosie a look as she said, "Nothing."

"Sounds like a whole lot of something for nothing then." Grandpa Carlisle said.

Not like seeing my family upset I said, "Who wants to get their butt kicked? Uncle Em?"

"What was that squirt?" He asked looking at me, suddenly I felt proud of myself for distracting them.

"Want to play baseball?" I asked.

Giving Aunt Rosie a look he mouthed something to her that we didn't catch and then back to me he said, "Sure we will play."

"Ok then…" Daddy sighed not sure what was going on, in fact neither of us did. There was a slight rumble of thunder and we began. As I was watching my family play I looked over to the forest edge and all of a sudden I got a feeling like something was going to happen.

**Bella POV-**

I was in my black cloak with the hood on so no one could see my face. This time I had my sword on instead of the gun. I had stopped by my apartment to get them, before I came to my family's house. My hiding spot was in a tree far away so they could not detect me, but yet I was close enough that I was watching the baseball game. It was Jasper who made the third out and the teams switched and Ness was in the outfield. But then the uneasy feeling I had at the museum returned, jumping down from the limb I was sitting on fully aware of the sense she was being watched. Sighing I had to get this over with, it was like any other heist I did: quick and easy…who the hell am I kidding. Nothing about this is going to be easy…I had already foreseen what was going to take place and it was not going to be pretty.

Letting my shield down I allowed Alice to see what was going to take place up to a point and allowing the sense of déjà vu to fill me as I remembered when James's Coven came. Alice was pitcher then too. Oh the irony.

**Alice POV-**

I was on the pitcher's mound getting ready to strike Carlisle out when a vision came to me:

_**A hooded figure approaching us, demanding a diamond, fighting, then the figure turns to face Nessie!**_

Edward's head snap up to look at me. Our eyes met and in an instant everyone was on my mound with Edward holding on to Nessie.

"What's going on?" Renesmee's voice was barely over a whisper yet it seemed very loud in my ears.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — there was no immediate trouble when we decided to play…I do not understand." I said.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

I sighed, "Someone is coming and they are demanding for a diamond."

"Diamond?" Edward asked, "What diamond?"

"The one the girl has," We all spun to see the dark figure approaching us, pointing at Ness, "Now I would appreciate it if you can hand it over."

Jasper moved closer to me, "Something is not right here. I can't read her emotions."

Edward growled, "I can't read her mind. How is this possible?"

"Rose?" Emmett looked at Rosalie who looked like she was reaching for her cell phone…what is that about?

"We don't have a diamond." Carlisle said stepping out of Esme's grip to stand in front of Renesmee.

The cloaked figured laughed, "Yea right. I know you vampires have the diamond. It is in the girl's pocket. Now I will not repeat myself again: hand it over and I will be out of here as fast as I came."

"No!" Nessie shouted, "We brought this at the museum for my mommy when she comes home!"

"Besides it is a fake diamond," I said wondering how the hell she knows that we are vampires. Edward nodded agreeing with me.

The woman let out a laugh and said, "No you see I was just at the museum and the one there is a fake. Besides I have an ability that allows me to track down powerful diamonds."

"So you are the one that has been stealing the diamonds?" Emmett asked getting pissed.

"And what is so powerful about them?" Rose asked, "They are just rocks."

"Yes I am the one who has orchestrated the diamond heists around the world. I can a sure you they are not just ordinary rocks; each diamond possesses a power that allows the wielder to have and control."

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"A human with extraordinary talents beyond your wildest dreams," The figure bowed and began to pace, "So if I can have my diamond I will be on my way."

"No, I am not giving it to you." Ness said trying to step around Carlisle and out of Edward's grip.

The woman sighed again, "I really do not think that your mother would appreciate the attitude that you are giving off; such defiance for shame."

It was as if someone dropped a bomb and there was hissing going around, "What have you done to Bella?" Edward shouted stepping forward now and Ness backed into Esme.

"Nothing…yet," The person spoke amused.

Edward snarled, "I will not ask again. What the hell did you do to my wife?" Edward was beyond furious and was enough of the bull shit.

The person turned her back on us. She waited a few moments and answered the unspoken question that we all had, "I know where she is. I know that she is safe for the moment, right Rose?"

We all spun to look at Rose who had her cell phone out, "How do you know my name?"

"I have my sources; like I'd tell you though." Was the amused reply but then that shattered, "Care to explain why you would try to call her?"

Edward spun around, "What is going on here?"

"Edward I-"

"You had always had a chance to call and bring her home yet you chose not to. You tried because you felt like it was time for her to come home."

Edward snarled and lunged at her then all hell that I saw broke loose.

**No POV-**

Bella read their movements. She dodged all their attacks and blocked every move, "Is that all you got?" Bella asked rather bored, "To think you guys would be a challenge…for shame."

Edward, Emmett, Jasper stopped on one side and Alice, Rose, and Carlisle were on the other side. Esme was with Ness away from the battle. They lunged at the same time but Bella dodged and they ran into each other.

As they were getting up Bella was not in sight, "Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

Esme slowly came out to them leaving Nessie by where they were standing, "Did she give up?" Esme asked.

"Wait something is not right." Jasper stated.

Taking them by surprise she jumped out of her hiding place and shouted, "Bind!"

Their bodies snapped together and they fell to the ground, "Well that just leaves one more." Bella turned as Ness came out of the space running over to her family.

"Daddy!" She yelled kneeling by her immobilized father. Edward tried to open up his mouth but he couldn't move.

"Now give me the diamond and I will release them." Bella said hating herself for doing this.

Ness stood confident and shouted, "NO! Now let them go!"

Bella smirked and Ness flinched at the slight red eyes from under the hood. This was not someone to be trifled with but she did not care, "I admire the spirit kid, but I am getting bored of the same response. Surely your mother would want you to do the right thing wouldn't she? The diamond and I let your family go."

"Shut up! Let them go or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Face it there is no way out of-" All of a sudden Bella saw a vision from her connection with the Sancy Diamond:

_**Man surrounded by a dark and sinister aura about a few yards away. He fired a dark energy bolt it hits Nessie. She sees Nessie fall eyes glaze over.**_

"No not now!"Bella whispered/yelled. She left because of this. She left to protect them! That is when she saw the man. He was getting ready to attack, "Renesmee look out!" Bella shouted.

Before Nessie could even comprehend what was happening, Bella grabbed her and twisted her body so she took the attack. Ness subconsciously held on.

Bella and Nessie crashed to the ground with Bella on top of Nessie, "Well, well am I too late for the party?"

The spell that had been placed on the Cullens broke and they could move, but they were too shocked to go over to the girls on the ground. The voice that spoke was the man with the black aura and Bella got up and panting. The black energy beam had hit her in the back…but if she was in any pain she did not show it, "Alastair." She snarled out facing the blonde haired muscular man. His eyes were black as he approached them.

Alastair laughed, "I am sorry did I do something wrong? You do not look pleased to see me."

"You broke our deal you bastard."

"Deal? Why whatever do you mean…Isabella?" Alastair smirked.

"Say what?" The group shouted.

"Mom?" Ness whispered in disbelief.

Bella ripped the cloak off of her. The sword was attached at her hip; her hair was down, her eyes were almost glowing red. She was in black jeans with black boots and her t-shirt was low cut to reveal her flat stomach, "You tried to murder my daughter you filthy bastard."

The man laughed again, "Well I was bored and this was merely to get your attention. Besides you had to know I have been watching. But aren't you glad for this wonderful reunion?"

Bella was not amused and unsheathed her sword, "My choice of words would have to be interesting. So care to be vaporized now or now?"

"I would actually like never. How is your search for the diamonds?"

"Peachy until you showed up. Besides I will not give them to you."

Alastair laughed a chilling laugh, "Nor do I expect you too. In fact this ploy was merely to get you to here so I can say that I have my own crystal that is even more powerful than the Eternity Crystal. In fact it was thanks to you that I have enough strength to summon it."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. She did not see this coming and was totally derailed by this sickening information.

The group behind her just sat and watched like a tennis match. They were too shocked to even form words.

"You mean to say that Seto never told you that there was another crystal?" Alastair asked faking shock.

Now confusion was plastered on Bella's face. Renesmee watched her mother closely. Right now she should be screaming. Saying 'screw him talk to us!' or 'hello! Remember us? Your family?' She was at a lost. But right now she even looked at her family and her father. They seemed even more lost than she was. What hell was going on? But then something strange happened, her pocket felt lighter. Pressing her hand to it she realized that the diamond vanished, but yet she wasn't worried…it was as if she knew where it had gone.

Bella felt a new power and she felt the bag that she had tied around her waist feel heavy, she knew it was the Heart of Eternity. It must have realized that it was needed somehow, she mused to herself. Now she felt everyone's emotions around her: tiredness, confusion, relief, and pain. She was surprised that anger was not on the list. She figured she was in trouble, but it was too early to tell just yet.

As far as Alastair was concerned though she was starting to feel angry; she wanted to summon the Eternity Crystal right then and there and vanquish his sorry ass for good, but she left the other diamonds in her hide out for safe keeping. So instead she made sure her family was behind her. They were defiantly in no condition to fight, vampires or not she was letting them near this creep, "I do not know what kind of game you intend to play, but if you do not mind I will kill you now."

Alastair laughed, "Then I suppose you do not mind Serpent going for a snack do you," Glancing to her right she hear Ness cry out, "MOMMY!"

There was the giant black cobra waiting to strike, "What the hell is that?" Emmett yelled ready to lunge.

"NO EMMETT!" Bella shouted halting Emmett in his tracks, "Do not make any movements."

"Bella-" Edward spoke.

"Please trust me." Bella said very scared for her family. Everyone looked at her and the snake and they nodded standing very still, not even breathing.

Alastair watched the exchange thoroughly amused, "All I want to do is talk. I have some vital information."

Bella did not want to answer instead she shook her head and said, "I do not give a damn what you say. Now send Serpent away and keep them out of this or I am going to summon Phoenix."

"I can see that you really want to fight me. In fact do I sense a need for blood to be spilt Isabella? To think I would live to see the innocent Princess spill blood for a second time..."Alastair trailed off, "Or is it a third time? I honestly lost count."

The atmosphere had gone deathly cold and it was not because of the slight breeze that had blown but the sinister look at Bella's face as she growled dangerously, "I will not let you harm them again."

"That was not me Isabella. That was all you. But it was rather entertaining to watch," Alastair said as Bella was ready to charge at him. He wanted to end it now. He could end it now, but he decided to have a bit more fun. He wanted her to break so he said, "Before you make a foolish error allow me to say that I did not come to fight you." Lie. He had intended to fight her, but once again thought better of it.

"Why not? You have Serpent ready to strike, I have my sword out. Why not end it now?" Bella demanded.

"Because killing you now would be easy and besides I do not need the Heart of Eternity to see that your family wants to have a conversation with you. You wouldn't want to disappoint them by making a foolish error now do you?" He had been watching them since he arrived and saw the desire in their eyes.

Bella did not look back. She couldn't look right now otherwise she would lose it. She kept the façade up for this long. Sighing she loosened up her guard but did not lower her sword, "Then what is it that you want?"

Alastair watched closely as she backed off. When he heard Serpent hiss he raised his hand and the great snake lowered to the ground and slithered toward his master. Everyone minus Bella watched in shock as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, "I came to give you that warning. I knew you would come back sooner or later, but be forewarned that I will not make the same mistake a third time. The next time you see me, you will be walking in the Valley of Death," He smirked, "I will be the tour guide." With that he shimmered away in a mist.

Bella let out a sigh and placed the sword back into the sheath. Edward cautiously stepped forward, "Bella?"

Bella turned and looked at him. Her back was starting to throb a bit and she nodded, "Yes it is me."

Nessie was the first one to react. She ran full speed up to her mother and hugged her tightly crying, "Mommy!"

"Ow…uhm…honey can you loosen up a bit." Bella laughed but also winced.

Everyone laughed uneasily and then they all gathered around. Sensing a twenty question game coming Bella said, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do but can we go inside?" Bella tilted her head toward the house.

"I think that would be best." Carlisle stated.

Carlisle and Esme led the way back to the house followed by Emmet and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and then Nessie who took Bella's hand and next to her was Edward. Edward was eyeing Bella carefully not knowing what to say or even if he should say anything. But one thing he knew for sure, he was _**NEVER**_ letting her go again.

**-SNOOPYKID-**

This link you can view the diamonds:

http:/ famousdiamonds (DOT) tripod (DOT) com / famousdiamonds (DOT) html

Hope this was good! Don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing! =)


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Forever for all Eternity**

_The Plot Thickens_

Once they were inside everyone gathered in the living room and situated Bella opened up with, "Before I open the floor for questions allow me to say this," She looked everyone in the eyes, "I will answer all your questions openly and honestly. I will not beat around the bush. I will not ask for your forgiveness. I do not expect one nor do I deserve it. If you want me to leave then I will do so, all I ask is that you hear me out."

Just as she said that a flood gate opened up, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" they all shouted.

"We will NOT allow it!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you INSANE?" Alice yelled.

"MOMMY YOU CAN'T!" Nessie yelled jumping into Bella's arms.

"Sweetie we will always want you to stay." Esme said gently.

Carlisle nodded, "You are family."

"We just want to understand." Rose stated.

"Perhaps we will be able to help also." Jasper put in.

Edward was the only one to remain silent and he got up and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, "This is going to be rude to say but if you think that I will let you go again then you are stark raving mad love."

Bella nodded and put Nessie down and she went back to sit by her dad, "Ok then I guess you all have made the matter clear…I am not going to leave. I guess I will open the floor to questions."

"Just so we are clear…are you really human now?" Jasper asked out.

Bella nodded, "Uhm…yes and no."

"Explain a little bit more." Rose said.

"Well in order to do that then I have to ask," Bella took a deep breath, "Did Ness ever share the story I told her after we got back from the museum?"

They thought for a moment and Carlisle said, "I do not think so."

"Ness honey, do you remember the story?" Bella asked gently. Ness nodded, "Can you share it with everyone?"

"Ok mommy." Nessie said cheerfully.

Taking a few minutes she went around and shared the story quick. Once that was done they all settled back down and looked at Bella, wondering where this was headed, "So we saw the story and now what?" Alice asked.

"Well you see…the Princess in the story was actually me," Bella said as their faces went from shock to confusion.

"But you said that the story took place millenniums ago…how-" Edward was interrupted by Bella answering, "Reincarnation."

"Say what?" Emmett asked thoroughly confused.

Bella started to pace back and forth, "I had a past life. When I was living in Phoenix I went to a museum for a field trip. It was then that I saw the tablet…the same tablet that was in the museum in Cape Cod. It was after that I left the museum that someone came to me and told me that I had a past life over a millennium ago. In that life I was named Isabella Marie Sinclair, Princess of the Golden Age." Bella stopped pacing for a moment and sighed, "It was then that I remembered all of that. The story I told Nessie was more or less my past life."

Everyone nodded, following the explanation so far. It was then that Edward asked, "Why did you do it? Leave us? Leave me?"

Bella's heart nearly stopped at the pain in his eyes. She had not meant to cause him so much pain, "At the museum he came to me and told me the great evil that was supposed to be coming. History was going to repeat itself. Of course I semi knew about this when we were talking and I said I would keep watch. Then the day when we went to the mall, I got a vision of the evil emerging. I saw us in the woods, and well it was me leaving you.I didn't know what it was about so I called my mentor and told him what happened; it was then that I knew I would either be leaving because you guys were in grave danger or I was going to search for the diamonds."

"That was when you left right? That day?"Nessie asked softly.

Bella shook her head and said softly, "No. After I found out the news about Charlie, Renee, and Phil I took off to Forks, but I did not stay there at least for long. I went to Phoenix to see for myself if that fiend returned." Bella growled out the last part.

"So I take it that your suspicions were correct?" Jasper stated but came out as a question.

Bella nodded not facing them; she was facing outside, "Yes. I was at a bar when he found me and we had a conversation. He then used one of his mind tricks on me and tricked me into confirming you were my family…he threatened me and in the end we came to an agreement. I had one year to collect the diamonds and train and in the end he was not to hurt any of you."

There was silence and Esme spoke up, "That night…when you came home…that means…oh no." Esme took a breath, "You had all that time…like-"

Bella sighed, "Yes. I had that night to think, much like Edward had time to think. You see I had plans set up from the start of this; plans A; B; and C."

Rose sat up, "The letter…you mentioned that."

"Yes. Plan A was to tell you all the truth and then take off. Plan B was to not tell you but instead us move around to the different areas were the diamonds were located," Bella sighed again, "But that changed when that bastard knew what you all looked like and where you lived…so I went to plan C, clean break."

Edward sighed, "So you did what I did and weighed the right and wrong. But why wait so long?"

Bella nodded, "I needed sometime to make it look believable, besides those two weeks you were my shadow so I needed that. When that day came I had the perfect leverage to use against you. I told you that I no longer I wanted you and that I was leaving. I went to La Push to talk to Billy to find out that he was in with my mentor and told me about that bastard and then I went to stay with my mentor."

Emmett raised his hand, "You keep saying bastard and mentor…who are they?"

"You are not going to like this but my mentor is named Seto…he is the High Priest that took me in when my mother sent me after my father died…and the bastard well…remember the story?"

They nodded and Bella said, "The bastard was my family's trusted advisor, his name is Alastair."

There was a collective gasp but Ness cried out, "Then if you are the Princess and he was the advisor…" she was silent for a moment and Bella cringed as she said, "He was the one you loved."

"Wait what?" Edward gasped.

"Yes it is true. He betrayed me and my family, he stole the scrolls, he killed my father, and-" Before Bella could explain more a male voice interrupted…"ISABELLA!"

Bella's face paled, "Shit."

The room went ice cold as the door busted open and Bella was face to face with Seto and Jane was at his side.

"Who the hell is that?" Alice exclaimed pointing at the man but Bella and Seto ignored her.

"Wait is that Jane Volturi?" Emmett asked but it earned him a whack in the head curtsy of Rose, "Ow! It is a simple question."

"Of course it is dumb nut!" Rose stated.

"Isabella what the hell do you think you're doing?"Seto growled giving her the harshest glare he could.

Bella did not flinch but chose to keep her ground, "I am doing something I should have done a long time ago."

Jane went over to stand by the Cullens, "So this is interesting."

"What the hell are you doing here…and who the hell is that?" Edward growled trying to keep calm as Ness nuzzled into his chest.

"Well that is Seto, who is Isabella's mentor and my mate." She said like it was something they should have known.

"Ok now again what the hell are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Well wherever he goes I go." Jane said slowly.

Carlisle shot his 'kids' a look as they started to growl softly, "And we welcome you to our home Jane."

"Aro gives his regards as always." Jane said in a bored tone.

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you, please give him mine. Now I guess the answer we are trying to gather is why do Bella and Seto look like they do not get along very well?"

Jane laughed softly. She would not be the first to admit it, but since Bella's stay in Italy she and her actually grew close, "Seto is just worried about her. He views Mrs. Cullen as a daughter, but I am afraid that he had a vision that he did not like."

"Which was what?" Esme asked.

"Was Alastair here before?" Jane countered question.

They nodded as Seto spoke again, "And did you not think to consult me before spilling everything to them?"

"They are my family and I trust them explicitly, especially now that I am going to stay and protect them." Bella growled back.

Seto threw his hands in the air and turned his back on her, "Yea ok…but did you not once consider that there is something called TMI?"

Bella scoffed and crossed her arms, "Nothing is too much when it comes to them."

"You are wrong."

"Where the hell is this coming from anyway?"

"Oh god, not this argument." Jane stated rubbing her face with her hands.

The Cullen's looked at her, "What does that mean?" Nessie asked quietly.

"You know where this is coming from!" Seto yelled.

"Like you told Billy everything because you were too afraid to tell me yourself?" Bella countered back, "That is rich!"

Jane looked at Nessie, "Well you see-"

"You know what I mean Isabella considering the fact the last person you trusted caused thousands of deaths!" Seto yelled, but even as he said it he knew he toed the line majorly.

The room went rigid as Bella's glare sharpened, "You…all this time…" she stole a look at Jane who as by her family, as she looked at them something hit her, "You never gave me back my full memory did you?"

Seto saw the comprehension on her face, "No. I thought it was best to-"

Bella shook her head, "No Seto!" Then another thought struck her and with the Heart of Eternity she felt ranging emotions: confusion from her family, uneasiness from Jane, and then there were deeper emotions ranging off of Seto: blame, guilt, fear, and others. But the blame hit her the hardest, "You blame me?"

There were gasps and Seto suddenly looked confused, "What? No!"

"Bull shit! I have the Heart of Eternity and I read your emotions! How could you?"

"I thought I was protecting you," He looked at her and then at Jane.

Bella again shook her head, "Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying."

Then at that moment there was a sharp pain as visions filled her head, "Gah!" Automatically her hands flew to her head and she fell to her knees.

"Bella!" Edward was up in an instant but was held back by Jane, "LET ME GO!" He roared.

"Not a chance it is too dangerous." She said.

"How-?" But he was cut off by Alice having a vision:

_**Bella was already on the ground, then she gets up eyes filled with rage and she was glaring at Seto, "You, this was your fault!" In an instant with sword in hand she lunged.**_

"Seto look out!" Alice yelled.

"What?" He looked at them as Bella stopped moaning.

"Mom?" Ness was about to go to her when Alice pulled her back, "Aunt Ali mommy needs-"

"You." Bella snarled low getting up. At first she did not make eye contact, "This was all your fault."

Seto again looked at her, "What is?"

Bella was again not looking at him. Edward took a scared Nessie and pulled her close. Jane watched her mate carefully as he was backing away from his mentee, "Seto what is going on?"

Seto did not answer her as he was backing away from Bella, "Your Highness-"

"This was your fault!" She summoned her sword and lunged at him. Seto's sword appeared and just blocked her assault, "Isabella snap out of it!"

Bella was seeing red. She had visions of the past; there was more to the story than when he first told her! Alastair was not just a crush to her…he was something more…but not only that, it was Seto that led Alastair down this dark path.

"You could not have just left us alone!" Bella yelled while making an upward slash movement and Seto dodged; then she took her sheath whipped it straight across connecting with his elbow. The force of the contact sent the Priest flying through the picture window and out into the yard.

Everyone was in awe as Bella got up from her defensive crouch, stood tall and straight, and tilted her head to the side still having the murderous look on her face, "Get up." She growled.

"Dude he is a vampire right?" Emmett whispered. Jane just nodded. She had no idea what just happened, but she made no move to protect her mate.

"She sent him flying threw my picture window." Esme gasped.

Edward was watching the match. What the hell did this bastard do that that sent Bella into a fiery rage? But he had to admit she did look rather hot when she was pissed…he just as to remember not to get her that mad at him.

Bella stepped on the glass that was now in the yard as Seto stumbled up, "Is-a-bell-a," he gasped trying to get himself ready again.

Bella stood and pointed her sword toward the man again. Then they lunged. The Cullens and Jane held their breath and everything went into slow motion. Bella started to do a side sweep as Seto was about to do a downward slash. No one noticed a screeching of a car flying up the driveway.

As they were about to make contact a strong male voice appeared, "ENOUGH!"

There was a powerful blinding white light that knocked Bella and Seto flying into the trees. Shaking themselves back into their senses they looked to see, "Billy?" The Cullens gasped.

Jake slinked away from his pissed off father and went to Nessie who climbed into his arms. Placing a hand on his cheek he answered back, "I have not a clue."

Billy was standing before them looking pissed. He rounded on Bella, "This behavior is despicable. It is not all Seto's fault and you know it!" Bella looked away grumbling. Billy then glared at Seto, "And I told you to tell her! She had the right to know the whole truth from the start!"

"Uhm…can I ask a question?" Emmett asked with his hand raised.

"What?" Billy groaned.

Emmett cleared his throat and asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? First this random dude appears, Bella flips shit, and then shit hits the fan, and now what the hell does the wolves have to do with all of this?"

Billy turned to Bella and Seto, "He is right, now I do know some of the story and I want the rest of it…I know what they," he pointed to the vampires and wolf group, "have to do with this, I want to know why I am here and getting these visions."

Alice gawked, "So is everyone a freaking psyche around here or something?"

"What? Upset that you are no longer special?" Emmett asked laughing. He got whacked upside the head from…Jasper? "Dude! WTH?"

"Leave my wife alone." He growled low clearly not in the joking mood.

Bella and Seto shot each other a look, "You lied to me."

"I told you the half truth."

"That is still half a lie."

He sighed, "I had to do it. He was evil from the start."

"But he was not like that. He escaped his evil family. He loved me." Bella said glaring hard.

"Once evil always evil." Seto responded.

"You are wrong. He was good. But you could not let go of your prejudices. Instead you had to sacrifice everything."

"_Iactura paucourm serva multos._" Seto spoke low but everyone heard.

"How did you save many?" Bella yelled.

Sensing another fight breaking out Edward slowly walked over to Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened but did not turn, "Love?" Bella sighed and he was relieved, "Can we talk about this?"

Bella sighed again and glared hard at Seto, "Yes Edward. Let's get back inside."

"Wait I-" Seto was cut off.

"Do not have a say in this." Bella finished for him.

"What I did was wrong, I admit it. But I am not sorry for it. Although let me have a chance to explain. You only know you story now…let me tell mine." Seto said his voice hard and firm.

Bella looked at him with a glare, "If I sense a lie, I will summon Phoenix and obliterate your ass." She turned and walked back inside.

Billy sighed, "Glad I got here in time."

"Yes thank you." Seto said as Jane walked up to him.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I am sorry, but I was not entirely honest with you either…" Seto said.

"Then start now." Jane answered.

"Ok I am out of the loop." Jake said then turned to his Dad, "How did you know about this?"

"Well you guys want the story or not?" Bella called out.

"I guess we are all about to find out." Carlisle said leading the group into the house.

In the meantime in the darkness of a nearby cave Alastair sat. He smirked as he had a plan forming in his mind and he sighed in pure contentment. He had watched and listened for a bit on his enemy's conversation without being found out. He laughed silently as Isabella and Seto fought and he enjoyed every minute of it. But when he saw the pain and rage in Isabella's eyes something foreign welled upside of his.

"_Stop that! She left you! She fooled you!_" He jumped as the demonic voice filled his head.

"I am sorry!" He said out loud.

Shadows started to move on the wall and surrounded him, "_If you feel that you cannot to the job right-_"

"I can and I will." He spoke sharply and firmly.

"_Prove it._"

Alastair nodded and shimmered out of the cave and began to get more power for his dark proposes.


	13. More Introductions and History Lessons

Ok so sorry about not updating, school stuff came up and that kind of distracted me for awhile there. Now that school is over with I hope that I can get back into the swing of this. So without further ado here is the next chapter:

**Forever for all Eternity**

More Introductions and History lessons 

"Uhm…sweetie can u not hold on so tight please." Bella winced.

Nessie had not let go of her mother since they re-entered the Cullen living room. And right now she was hugging her mother around her back, easing up a bit she looked at her mom, "Sorry mommy…is that better?"

"A bit." Bella said trying not show that her back still hurt. Sensing his wife's discomfort Edward said, "What is wrong?"

Sighing, knowing she could not lie to him any further, Bella answered, "My back kind of hurts."

Seto glanced at his mentee concern written on his face, "What happened?"

Not looking at him Bella answered as she sat down on the couch, "Alastair happened." She was still pissed at her mentor for what he had kept hidden from her.

"Want me to take a look?" Carlisle asked hating to see Bella being in pain.

"Might as well." She answered. Nessie sighed and unwillingly let go of her mom. She was still a bit uncertain if her mom was going to leave again but she saw that her mom was in pain.

"Ok lie down on your stomach." Carlisle instructed and Bella did as she was told. Gently he lifted her shirt up and gasped, "Oh my god."

"That bastard!" Edward and Emmett yelled.

Esme, Rose, and Alice let out a soft cry. Jasper held Alice while Billy and Jacob looked murderous. Jane and Seto both started to snarl, "When I see that S.O.B I am going to kill him." Jane threatened.

"I am sure you guys are over reacting, how bad is it?" Bella asked lightly trying to ease up the mood.

Nessie went over and placed a hand on Bella's cheek since everyone was too furious to speak. Bella let out a soft moan. Apparently the bastard's attack did a bit more damage than she thought and fighting Seto did not help it all that much. Sensing another round of cursing coming on she said, "Guys chill."

"Chill? Are you mad? He could have killed you!" Edward yelled finally at his breaking point.

Bella sighed, "I have had worse love."

"Yea but-"

"No buts. Nessie sweetie upstairs in our room is my bag…can you bring it down please?" Bella asked gently trying not to worry her daughter.

Nodding Nessie went upstairs as Carlisle was about to address the wound, "No Carlisle leave it. I have something in my bag that will actually heal it up in no time."

"Bella are you-" Carlisle started to ask.

"Yes I am sure."

"So how did he get you in the back?" Seto asked after a moment of silence.

"He took aim at Nessie and I manage to twist myself so I took the attack instead." Bella explained.

"You are really lucky." Jane said looking at the red, blistering, gash on Bella's back.

Bella laughed darkly, "I wouldn't say that," continuing to laugh Edward noticed how his wife's eyes darkened slightly as she continued, "He is the lucky one."

"How so?" Jacob asked taking note in the dangerous tone Bella took on.

Bella looked at him and he gulped slightly, "Let's just say everyone has a dark side and I intended on unleashing mine if something happened to her or you guys."

Catching the tone and meaning her voice took on Seto said, "You do not mean-" Bella gave him a look and he continued, "But that is…Isabella I…what did I tell you about that?"

"Do not start with me again Seto," Bella said.

The Cullens, Jake, Billy, and Jane were once again at a loss as Seto said, "But you of all people are more susceptible to the darkness of the Shadows. Remember when I was training you after-"

Nessie meanwhile found the bag and was listening from the landing. She knew that if she was around they would try to keep things hush-hush, but from hear she made out a few things and discovered her mom really was different than she thought…she was even more amazing and go above and beyond for her family…if only there was a way to help her though…but then she heard her and Seto starting to fight again and thought this was a perfect time to intervene, "I got the bag!" She said bounding down the stairs.

Bella looked over at her daughter and her hard glare turned into a soft smile, "Good can you bring it here?"

Nessie placed the bag down by her mother and Bella said, "Ok in the front pocket you will see a little vile,"

Nessie looked and found it. It was a clear vile with liquid inside and the cap was that of a phoenix, "This it?"

"Yes that is it give it to your father. Edward can you place like a few drops on the wound please?" Bella asked.

"Uhm…don't you think Carlisle should-" Edward was interrupted.

"Edward trust me please. Just place a few drops on the wound." Bella again instructed.

Sighing he did as he was told and no sooner than the first drop touch the wound it started to heal although he wasn't looking at the wound, but at Bella, "Edward that is good." Her voice came to him. He looked at the wound as he let the last drop fall except there was no wound…"How is that-"

Bella slowly sat up as everyone, but Seto looked at her in amazement, "Phoenix's tears." Bella said simply as she gently took the vile from Edward, "Phoenix is amazing. He can carry immensely heavy loads, his tears have healing powers, and he is very faithful. He is my friend."

"So you managed to summon Phoenix then?" Seto asked.

Bella shrugged, "Yea for a little bit…I couldn't have him out long though sadly. I am still not a full strength like I was before."

"Wait when you say healing powers…does that mean you can heal all types of wounds?" Jasper asked.

Bella got up and went over to him, "Hold out your arm."

Jasper held out his arm and Bella saw the scars on it. Tipping the vile slightly she went over the one ghastly scar and in a matter of seconds it was gone, "Wow." He breathed out.

Bella smirked and sat back down, "And why can't you keep Phoenix out for long?" Esme asked.

"Phoenix is my spirit creature. He is like a reflection of my soul in away. Only powerful people are able to summon their spirit creature." Bella explained.

"And only powerful people can truly bond with their creatures. To which I am amazed that Isabella was able to do." Seto explained.

"Can you elaborate?" Billy asked.

"Isabella was able to shift into Phoenix at one point just as Jacob can shift into a wolf. Alastair's spirit creature is a Cobra by the name of Serpent and unfortunately he mastered that art as well." Seto said spitting out the last part.

"Do you have one?" Edward asked.

"Aiden, he is an Eagle." Seto said. He did a few hand motions and with a bang an eagle appeared on his wrist.

"Pretty." Nessie gasped.

"You want to pet him?" Seto asked gently kneeling down. Nessie looked at her mother and Bella nodded. She reached out her hand and the eagle gently nudged his head in Nessie's palm.

"You said earlier that they represent your soul, what does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Well Phoenix is a symbol of immortality. After living for centuries, it dies, and rises from its own ashes. So I think that this reflects me rather well. Aiden represents spiritual protection, carries prayers, and brings strength, courage, wisdom, illumination of spirit, healing, creation, and knowledge of magic. It is also associated with guidance. As for Alastair and Serpent…" Bella sighed deeply, "The cobra represents power over life & death, in other words eternity. Alastair is obsessed with power and multiple times he cheated death."

"Well theoretically you never killed him." Seto said.

"He was as good as dead when I last fought him."

"But again you did not kill him…you sent him outside the gates of time and space in the Null Void."

"Get technical with it." Bella grumbled as Seto smirked.

"Ok so what exactly does this have to do with what Seto was going to explain to us?" Emmett asked.

Nessie watched her mom and everyone else interact. Bella also stole a glance at her daughter and decided, "I am going to summon Phoenix for a bit to let him and Aiden play. Nessie did you want to see Phoenix?"

Nessie's eyes widened. Since she has been seeing the majestic bird in her dreams, she wanted to ask her mom about it, "Sure."

Bella stood up and summoned her staff and Seto looked at her sharply and sent her a message through his mind, "_Your Majesty are you sure that this is a good idea?_"

Bella glanced at him sharply, "_Yes I will not have my daughter involved with this conversation. Besides I recall some of the tale and I do not need her to have more nightmares_."

"_But you are weak I do not think-_"

"_You already proved that; now out of my mind_." Then she closed the link and refocused on the task. Saying a prayer in the language of the Golden Age she tapped the floor with the staff and flames burst through the floor that startled the Cullens, Jake, and Billy. From the flames music reached such a pitch that everyone felt it vibrating inside of them; the flames continued to erupt from the center of the floor but it was not burning anything.

A second later, the bird was flying straight up out of the floor like a bullet being shot out of a gun. The majestic bird shot around the house and then landed heavily on Bella's shoulder, as it folded its great wings.

Everyone was in awe as they looked at it. Phoenix had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes. The crimson bird was the size of a swan and had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, "Hey there," Bella said softly stroking the beak lovingly. Phoenix lightly sang as he looked to his mistress as if saying hi back.

"Everyone this is Phoenix," Bella said introducing the bird.

Nessie walked up to her mother and Bella knelt down. Nessie looked at her as she nodded and she reached her hand out. Phoenix responded and nudged his beak in her hand, "He feels warm." Nessie commented.

Bella smiled and looked at Edward, "Want to pet him?"

"Bells the bird is a fire bird and we are vampires…" Edward trailed off.

Bella shook her head, "He will not harm anyone unless I command it or he senses a threat…even if he does he will tell me. Come on…"

Edward sighed and cautiously reached his own hand out and the bird regarded him with a cautiousness look as well. But when they connected everything was good, "Hey he is warm, but it is not bad."

Soon the family was petting the majestic bird, "So this is what you can shift into sis?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed, "Yea, but it takes a lot of energy and I only use it as a last resort."

Nessie looked at her mother with worry…she was slowly putting the pieces together and replayed the scene from her nightmare: Alastair and the cobra versus her mother and Phoenix.

Sensing her discomfort Bella suggested, "Did you want to play with them for a bit?"

Nessie looked at her mother and nodded; Bella smiled softly and turned back to Phoenix and said while petting him softly, "I want you to keep her company and keep a look out for trouble ok?"

The bird nodded and hummed a low tune to show that he understood his mistress's orders: protect the child, "Good boy." Bella ran her finger on his beak gently.

Seto, knowing what his mentee meant turned to Aiden, "Same thing applies."

The eagle nodded and if possible stood straighter on his master's wrist. He gave also gave a low cry. Seto nodded his approval knowing that Aiden would not let him down.

The birds spread their wings and flew upstairs while Nessie, taking one last look at her mother followed them.

Once she was out of sight Bella summoned her staff and muttered a spell, now the room was sound proof so there was no chance of her daughter listening in on the conversation.

"What did you just do?" Esme asked as Bella sat on the couch.

"Placed a spell on the room so there was not a chance of her ease dropping on the explanations; I know that she has been having nightmares and did not want this giving her more." Bella explained.

Everyone now was looking at her in concern as they followed suit to sit down. Edward put an arm around his wife and asked, "But now you are not feeling well. Why don't you wait for tomorrow to explain everything?"

Bella stubbornly shook her head, "No. We can do this tonight. Besides there are things that I need to know."

"But surly this cannot be more important than your health." Alice stated. She was worried about her sister and best friend. She did not need Jasper's gift to know that Bella was beyond her limits.

Bella smiled a tired smile, "Yes it actually is. So Seto care to explain?"

Seto stood up and began pacing the room, "Where would you like me to being your Highness?"

"The beginning perhaps?"

"But you know the story of how the Golden Age was formed."

"But they do not."

Nodding Seto thought and then began, "Well then I suppose that would be a good place to start…" Nodding again this time more to himself he sighed, "Majesty since you know part of the story would you mind helping with this?"

"What did you need?" Bella asked calmly now that she was too exhausted to be mad.

"Visual effects perhaps?"

Bella once again nodded. She took her staff and started to make a large circle in the air. As she was doing so a mist started to form in the middle of the room and Seto started with the tale, "Everything that has happened all begins with the Darkness; otherwise known as the Bronze Age."

"What is that?" Carlisle asked as the mist started to show a dark, desolate, decaying wasteland.

"This is what the Earth looked liked when the world was once consumed by an evil entity." Seto said.

Esme gasped and Carlisle held her close. Billy and Jake looked like they were about to be sick. Everyone else was speechless.

"What are those creatures?" Jake managed to choke out as the image changed to evil looking creatures.

Seto sighed and answered, "Demonic creatures created by the souls who did extremely terrible things beyond forgiveness in their lives. Their own purpose now is to serve evil as they did in life."

"Ok so what you're telling us is that the universe was enslaved by evil?" Rose asked still disturbed about the demons.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you." Seto confirmed.

"So are you also saying that this evil has the potential to come and destroy everything?" Emmett asked wanting to clarify as to what they was being told.

Seto shook his head and said, "This evil has been trying to destroy this world since the Golden Age. Isabella has thwarted its attempts about three times now."

Bella muttered something that no one caught although Edward heard the words bastard, traitor, and demon.

Once he was sure that no one was going to ask more questions he continued, "Not everyone was controlled by the evil that once shrouded the world. There was still good people so there was an uprising. The ones who escaped fled to a safe haven that is now Egypt and created an alliance."

Now this is where sat up straight and the mist vanished, "An alliance?" Bella asked confused, "I do not remember learning about this.

Now it was Seto's turn to look confused, "I know you were never told about the Crystal of Discord, but surely you knew at least some of the history of the Eternity Crystal?"

"I was told the whole evil thing and how my grandparents vanquished it…otherwise this is new to me."

Seto finally sat down next to Jane and he rubbed his face while Jane rubbed his back, "This is going to be a long night then." Sighing for the umpteenth time he said, "Well the alliance that was formed was called the Golden Alliance. The families that made up this alliance was the Sinclair family, the Roman family, and the Cohen family. Our families all came together and formed the Golden Alliance to defeat the chaos and destruction."

"Our family?" Bella questioned.

"Your grandparents Diana and Alexander; Cohen was my family, and…well…Nikoli and Catherine," Seto was hesitant on revealing whose relations those people were related too.

"Who are Nikoli and Catherine?" Billy asked.

"Alastair's grandparents." Seto spoke carefully.

Just then one of Esme's decorative plates shattered on the wall above the fire place. All heads went to Bella at that moment, whose eyes were glowing a dull red, "You mean to tell me that bastard's family was-"

"Yes unfortunately. They helped seal away the darkness. They combined their powers to create the Eternity Crystal." Seto said, "It had enough that they sealed all the chaos and destruction away forever…or so they thought."

"So how did it get out?" Edward asked slowly still looking at his wife who managed to calm down some.

"I am getting to that…anyway; during the time of the treaty, after the evil was vanquished, the families came together to unite the land, this was known as the Sliver Age. But Nikoli and his wife got greedy and became corrupted. They tried to steal the Eternity Crystal. So your grandparents had them exiled along with their supporters." Seto explained sadly, but one look on Bella's face told him to stop with the sad expression. Clearing his throat unnecessarily he continued, "After they were banished the Sinclair family broke the crystal up into diamonds and split the power amongst themselves each member receiving the diamonds that made the Eternity Crystal up. My family on the other hand created a new crystal, known as the Crystal of Discord."

Bella's eyes flashed again and she was about to speak when Alice cut her off, "What is the Crystal of Discord?"

Seto smiled gratefully since he knew that Alice had prevented a cursing match, "It holds the entire galaxy's darkest energy. My family made it so that it in the event the Eternity Crystal was to be taken, the user of the Crystal of Discord would negate the power of the Eternity Crystal. When my grandparents told Alexander and Diana they ordered them to lock the secret away and we became the Secret Keepers of the Crystal of Discord…at least it was a secret."

"Why is it not a secret anymore?" Carlisle asked, he stole a glance at Bella and noticed how she suddenly became still. He sent his worried thoughts about his daughter-in-law to Edward who in turn held Bella closer to him.

Seto thought for a moment and stood up, "It is not a secret anymore because of an incident that happened in the Golden Age; in fact Billy this is the part you played. I had already told you that you were a Seer. You made a prophecy regarding the princess, which I will get to in a minute. This prophecy happened after-"

"Alastair came to the kingdom. I did not know who he was at the time…in fact no one did…" Bella's voice startled everyone. It was dead and almost as if she was in a trance, "I was about five years old…" Just then her eyes rolled and she passed out.

"Bella?" Edward yelled shaking her, "Bella? Carlisle help-"

Edward's pleas for help were drowned out by a low humming noise, "What is going on?" Jane yelled gripping on to Seto.

"I do not know." He said holding her. The living room started to shake and in a flash of bright light they were thrown into another time.


	14. The Rise and Fall of Alastair and Bella

**Forever for all Eternity**

_**Edward's POV-**_

"Where the hell are we?" Rose asked in a not so subtle voice.

Carlisle's mind was racing with questions as we all looked around at my love's memory of her other lifetime. Esme's thoughts were also of amazement and of worry, _something tramatic must have occurred for her to do this_; she thought. I was surprised at my mother's assumptions since this was relatively new to us.

"Seto is this really-" Jane was just about to ask as her mate answered, "Yes love, welcome to the Golden Age."

"Hey is that Bella?" Alice asked as a little girl with long flowing brown braided hair ran across the flower field with a picnic basket in her hand.

My jaw hung open and I felt a tug, "Come let's follow her." Seto said as I already saw my family following my love.

"Wait how are we not being seen?" Emmett asked kind of nervously as he saw guards standing off to the side and there was sun over head.

"I think we are in Isabella's memory," Seto said, "This is some pretty powerful magic that she did whether knowingly or unknowingly. No one can see us, sense us, or hear us. We are invisible to everyone and everything."

Bella led us into the deep part forbidden part of the field. But soon we heard her yell, "Alastair!" We stopped as a boy with sandy brown hair came into view.

"That's him? That is the same guy that will or did or you know what I mean; he is the cause of all of this?" Jasper eventually spit out.

Seto sighed, "Yes, I remember this day. Not because of Isabella finding him and bringing him back to the castle, but because of a prophecy that was made by you Mr. Black."

Jake and Billy, who have not been speaking much, looked startled, "By me?" Billy questioned.

"What-" Jake was about to also question the comment was cut off by Seto, "Later right now let's see this and then I will return to my story."

"Please princess, call me Al." The boy said bowing to Bella.

Bella smiled and said, "Ok Al but please…you don't have to bow. Now come on I got us lunch." Bella took Alastair's hand and led him into the clearing still out of the view of the palace.

Seto smiled sadly, "She was a very kind hearted child,"

"Still is a very kind hearted person." We all commented out loud with the exception of Jane who was watching silently, her mind trying to process everything she was seeing…hell we all were.

"How did you get here? Where are your parents?" Bella asked Alastair.

Alastair took a bite out of his sandwich. His face fell and said quietly, "My parents were killed a few days ago. There was an accident and they didn't make it, I tried everything to bring them back but I couldn't so I ran away." Alastair covered his eyes as he started to cry, "I'm all alone now. I have no family." Bella looked at him she moved the basket that was sitting between them and placed her head on his lap, "What-" he started to ask

"Don't worry I'll always be here for you." Bella promised.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and even Jane let out a small, "Aw."

Seto, Jacob, Billy, Emmett, Jasper, and I all suppressed the need to gag. Carlisle was just watching with sheer fascination.

Then as the scene began to darken Jacob asked the one question that we were all thinking, "How did they end up fighting?"

Seto shook his head, "That is another story for later, right now looks like the memories are fast forwarding. I will tell you though," he paused as we watched the memories moving fast as Bella and Alastair looked like blurs growing from children to their pre-teen years then to teenagers, "their bond grew. I became increasingly wary of their closeness as did the rest of the Sinclair family."

"Why?" Alice asked while her mind traveled to the fashion sense of the time period gazing longingly at the dresses Bella was wearing.

Seto inclined his head as the memories slowed. We were now looking at a lake scene. Bella was in the royal dress sitting on a rock. Her hair was still long and in a style that must have showed her position of power…she looked upset as she had a stick in her hand making circles in the water she looked no older than in her middle teens. Then in the distance I saw a young man walking up to her. He was tall, his hair was slightly longer, and he was built. It was Alastair.

"My princess what has you so down?" He asked kneeling next to Bella. I suppressed the need to growl at his closeness. Jasper must have sensed my anger building because he shot me a look and I felt calm. I gave him a slight nod of thanks.

Bella sighed as she tossed the stick in the water, "Everything is wrong Al. Everything about this royal system is wrong."

"And what is so wrong about it Princess Isabella?" Alastair asked gently taking her hand in his.

"Forcing someone to marry is wrong!" She yelled causing Alastair to jump back in shock. It was as if he had never heard her shout before.

"Marry?! Who is forcing who to marry?!" He asked his voice in shock.

Bella got up and started to pace, "My mother and father are choosing my new husband. But I want to marry for love. And I…I already love someone." She said quietly. Alastair was going to open his mouth but she continued, "How can they be so hypocritical Al?"

"Hypocritical? What do you mean?" He asked watching her pace.

They started to talk low about the matter, but when Esme sighed in sadness, "Did they do this because they knew?" We stopped paying attention and looked at her confused but only Seto seemed to understand the question.

"Yes. I had told them of my suspicions of their feelings. Deep down I knew something was wrong with the child when he first entered the kingdom, but they had agreed to keep the child. As they got older when they saw what I saw they tried to pull them apart by giving them more responsibilities. For Isabella it was lesson after lesson after lesson…for Alastair it was training as a soldier and as a political senator. They had hoped their schedules would keep the apart…but they always found away. So to solve this problem they went with an arranged marriage." Seto explained.

"But that is just wrong!" Rose said outraged, "You mean to say that you planned them to be apart from the very beginning? No wonder she was so pissed at you before." Flashes of my love's eye in anger were brought to her mind as she stood facing him sword ready to strike.

"I admit it was a mistake, but trust me it gets worse. She and perhaps you all are not as angry with me as you should be." Seto said, and the new thoughts now were of confusion and pained.

Then I was brought back to the memory of Alastair who was standing and held my love close proclaiming, "From the first time we met at the picnic you welcomed me with the kindness I was never shown. You treated me like an equal. You never once judged me. I watched you grow from a child into a fabulous young woman who deserves so much in her life." He knelt down and took something out of his pocket and opened it. It was a twenty four karat gold ring with an amethyst stone, "Will you marry me?"

Bella could not believe her eyes as she jumped on him and kissed him, "Oh Alastair yes. I will marry you. I always cared about you. I said I would always be there for you and I meant it. Yes Alastair I will marry you." Bella and Alastair kissed once more.

As my heart was breaking and the scene darkening Jasper looked sharply at me, "Dude quit it! Remember this is the past! She does not love him like that anymore she loves you!"

"Don't you dare do anything stupid like last time!" Alice said rounding on me when she had heard Jasper yelling at me.

"Son…" Carlisle and Esme looked at me; shooting me thoughts and memories of Bella and I together. Even Jacob and Billy were giving me thoughts that showed Bella and Nessie together then the three of us laughing.

Jane even glared at me, "Look I may not care for her but she means a lot to Seto so if you do something stupid because of this bastard then I will hurt you."

I nodded as I was pulling myself out of my own dark thoughts as Seto spoke like nothing transpired, "Needless to say the news of the engagement did not go so well," The memory fast forwarded once more as we saw two adults and Bella yelling and screaming at each other, "Her and her parents fought so she and Alastair were forced to break the engagement, but he still remained close to them…not because they trusted him like Isabella thought, but because they were watching him. The time of the prophecy was drawing near."

The scene changed again this time it was dark and stormy. Bella was coming out of a secret room and Alastair was coming down the hall, "Love what is it?" Alastair asked when Bella ran up to him.

"I know away around all of this! They cannot keep us apart forever." Bella said with a watery smile. It was then I realized she had been crying.

Alastair gently pried her off of him and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"We can perform a bonding ceremony." Bella said grinning.

"What?! No! She can't do that!" Jane yelled seeming to understand what Bella was talking about.

Seto's face was grim, "Yes she actually could. By this point Isabella had manage to gain some control of her powers. She really can in fact perform the ceremony."

"What is this ceremony?" Carlisle asked as they started to talk.

Before Seto can answer Jane chose to do it instead, "It is like getting married only more serious. The ceremony allows two people to bond their souls creating a soul bond. This would cause them to be bonded for life. In other words it is the extreme sense of mating or imprinting."

Jake and I looked sharply at her as Jake spoke, "So if you lose your imprint or mate-"

"The other half will not survive." Jane stated.

"Or if you cut the bond-" Alice started to say.

"The damage will physically and mentally hurt them." Seto stated.

We all gulped as a sick feeling rose in our stomachs as Bella led Alastair to the room she just came out of, "This is my family's secret library. It has all the spell books in it and this is my getaway place. Come on!" She pulled out a knife and was about to prick her finger with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alastair asked stopping her. Not that I would admit this out loud but I was glad he stopped her from doing it.

Bella looked at him sharply, "I was about to prick my finger so we could enter…"

"Why?"

"Because only the blood of a direct Sinclair descendant can open the door…"

Alastair looked weary as he let go of her arm. Then suddenly this scene faded as another scene arose.

"Wait not cool! What happened? Did they perform the bond?" Emmett asked.

"No they did not. In fact I intercepted Alastair and told him everything I knew about him and later that night he went back to his birthplace and then-"

Terrifying screams were heard as we saw images of destruction and chaos. Then we saw Alastair appearing out of the room that Bella was about to go into. Then it switched to the outside and we saw a man and two women fighting on the balcony. Below were soldiers and monstrous creatures and people were running and screaming. There was a high cruel laughter coming from the balcony as we heard a familiar voice, "Why Alastair?! I loved you!"

"I wanted the ultimate power of the universe now that I have the book nothing will stand in my way!" He had a sword raised and was laughing in triumph. We saw that the Queen was busy fighting another creature and Alastair had Bella pinned. The King was off to the side as he turned, looking at the reckage of the Kingdom.

Nodded his voice rang loud, "I think not!" There was a blue light and the scene faded once more.

Seto did not speak as we saw the memories flash of the funeral for the King, Bella being sent away, her training with Seto, then we saw another battle with Bella and Seto fighting ("I'd rather not talk about it just yet" he said as we were about to ask), and then more of Bella and Alastair fighting, then finally we reached the end…"The fall of the Golden Age." Seto clarified.

This time the sky was filled with a crimson red as the blood of the slain soldiers laid on the ground. We smelled the smoke in the air as fires were burning the homes of the civilians and cries of pain and agony swept through like wind. It was taking all of Jasper's strength not to keel over.

"Look!" yelled Emmett.

We turned to the palace as a massive black cobra was coiling around the bottom of the building hood fanned out and ready to strike. Then out of a raging tornado like fire came a gigantic phoenix. This was it, I realized, the picture on the tablet. And we ran inside the palace with Seto leading the way. When we reached the balcony we saw Bella and Alastair facing off with both swords raised and spirit creatures ready to strike.

"Surrender Isabella, there is nothing you can do." He said.

"As long as I live there is plenty I can do." Bella said calmly.

"Your kingdom is in ruins, your people are all but dead, face it there is nothing left. If you surrender you can come with me. We can be together. Just give me the Eternity Crystal." He said. Something was not right though…he looked like he really meant it.

Bella glared disgusted at the statement, "Even in death I would never let you have it."

"Fine then you leave me no choice. Serpent! Poison Strike!" Alastair ordered and lunged.

"Phoenix! Flame Sniper!" Bella yelled defending herself against the assault.

The creatures started to fight as their masters attacked. I was being restrained by my family who kept yelling thoughts at me that this already happened and there was nothing I could do.

Then out of nowhere Alastair vanished and then Bella vanished. We watched momentarily stunned as Phoenix and Serpent stopped and then changed attacks. "They bonded with the creatures…" Seto said with a sense of proudness as he watched the Phoenix.

"What so you mean-" Billy started to ask.

"Yes see?" Seto asked pointing at the Phoenix who was diving at the great snake.

I immediately saw my love within the Phoenix. The fierce determination in the eyes told me everything.

Then the Phoenix rose in the air and then did a sharp downward fire tornado spiral toward the snake. In a great ball of light the snake vanished and Alastair was left in a heap with burns and scratches covering his body.

The Phoenix also vanished as my love reappeared in its place. She was also covered in scratches and was panting heavily. I could see that in any minute she was about to collapse.

"Isabella…" He growled and tried to stand up.

"Oh dear," Esme gasped as she saw him reaching for his discarded sword, "Seto where are you?"

"I was delayed." Seto said regrettably.

We did not question him as Bella summoned a staff, "As Princess of the Golden Age and wielder of the Eternity Crystal I banish you to the Null Void!" The staff started to glow and the last thing we heard before as there was a flash of white light consuming us was Alastair's screams of agony and defeat.


	15. Alastair's Exile and Darkness Rising

So just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me…I hope that this longer chapter will make up for months of not writing. If it seems dark at the end I apologize I am in a rather dark mood right now so it may show through a bit. With that said here is the next chapter!

**Forever for all Eternity**

The Tale of Alastair's Exile and Darkness Rising 

As the blinding light faded the group realized that they were in the living room. Bella was sitting up panting like she had been through a rigorous training exercise, "What the hell did I just do?" She asked in between breaths as they all looked at her.

Edward was the first to take in his love's appearance. She looked even more ragged and tired than when they originally started, "Bella you ok love?"

"Just tell what I did please. I remember saying something then I passed out, but I couldn't sense any of you in the room." Bella said rubbing her face roughly trying to piece everything together.

Seto sighed knowing that talking about the past should have waited until his mentee was better, "You sent us into your memories. We kind of saw nearly everything that led up to the attack that destroyed the Golden Age."

Bella's face if possible got paler, "I did what?"

Everyone nodded and that is all Bella needed as confirmation that Seto was telling the truth. There was a moment of silence at which Seto faked coughed and asked, "Did you want to continue or wait until morn-" he was cut off by the low chine of the mantle clock which signaled it was midnight, "later then."

Everyone looked at Bella who was staring at the wall, her expression blank and unreadable. She knew she was over her limit, but did not want to stop. Over the months when she had not been hunting down the diamonds, she trained; pushing herself to the point of over exhaustion that she needed a few days recovery.

"Love you don't have to keep this up. We can fill you in later if you want to rest," Edward offered knowing slightly what was going through Bella's mind. He was scared for her. As a vampire it was impossible for her to get tired and she could push herself anyway she wanted and be safe (not that it stopped him from worrying). But seeing her as a twenty-eight year old human and looking like she been through hell and back scared him. Her eyes were back to a chocolate brown, but they were dull in color. She had dark rings under her eyes and as she started to make a move to stand she shook a bit.

Using her staff for support she went to the window and looked out in the darken woods that surrounded the house, "If you want to be here for the discussion we can hold off. I think we could all use a hunt while you rest." Alice suggest softly. She knew that Jake and Billy would need to sleep so they would be able to keep an eye on Bella if anything should happen. Edward nodded in rather half agreement with his sister's thoughts.

Bella still did not respond to the suggestions. She was focusing on the memories that she had now acquired. It was her fault that Alastair had gotten to the secret scrolls that had concealed the information of the Crystal of Discord. She had told him of the passage way and she had told him how to get in. She needed to fix this. Hell it was her responsibility as heir to the Golden Age that this mess needed to be fixed! The only way to fix it was to find out more about the past so she could learn from it and not make the same mistakes.

But then another thought came to mind; a memory of a where she could have ended it all. Before the fall of the Golden Age she had faced Alastair three times. It was after she had runaway shortly after her mother had sent her away.

Carlisle was watching his daughter, reading the dark expression on her face. He was worried for her health. It was obvious that she was pushing the limits and before anyone could speak her voice filled the room and when she spoke her voice was laced with tiredness, but also took a dangerous tone, "We will continue the discussion now." Seto sat up at the tone of voice…it was a tone he recognized and it was a tone that rather scared him. Seeing the dark look on his mentee's face meant she was thinking about that night…the night of nights where he thought that he would lose the light…"_**And Darkness shall consume the Light…**_"

Edward's head shot toward the High Priest as he heard the dark thoughts. Before he could say anything about them someone else spoke, "But sweetheart there is no rush. Why don't you get some sleep?" Esme said with reason and concern.

"No. We finish this." Bella said determined facing the group.

"Bells-" Jake tried but was cut off, "There is no point in reasoning with me. I want to finish-"

"Mom!" Nessie called running downstairs. She ran into the living room which astounded Bella since she had placed a spell to keep Nessie away from the living room.

_The spell broke because you reached your limit_, Seto's voice came to her.

Bella sent a glare his way, _really now? I did not realize I reached my limit._

_No need for the sarcasm, just stating the facts._

Bella broke the connection as Nessie came running to her and hugged her waist and Aiden flew to his master. Nessie was crying, "Phoenix is gone! He just vanished! I swear all we were doing was watching a movie and he was gone!"

Bella sighed and said, "Honey it's ok. Remember I said I could not keep him out long?" Nessie nodded as Bella knelt down, "Well mommy is tired and I probably did not realize I recalled him back to me."

"So I didn't do anything wrong? He is safe?"

Bella smiled, "Yes he is safe."

Nessie looked at her mother and just realized that something was really off, "Are you sick?"

"No just really exhausted. In fact I was just about to go to bed." Bella lied trying to stand back up. Seeing her struggle Edward was up in an instant to assist his wife, "Come on love I'll help you."

"We'll go hunt for a bit." Alice said rounding everyone up. _Edward you better come hunting too. Your eyes are really dark._ Edward got a glimpse in the mirror in the hallway and relented, he really needed to hunt.

"Jacob…Billy…we have extra rooms," Esme said.

"Thank you Esme we appreciate it." Billy said as he and Jacob bid everyone good night.

In the meantime Nessie and Edward helped Bella up the stairs and while Nessie was getting changed into her pjs, Edward carefully laid his love on the bed, "You didn't have to do this." Bella said softly as her head hit the pillow while Edward removed her shoes.

"I would do anything for you," he replied coming back around, "I love you."

Bella looked at her husband with a tired smile and said sleepily, "As do I; Forever for all Eternity." There were those words again, thought Edward as he watched Bella close her eyes.

Nessie came in a few short minutes later. Looking fearful at her father she placed a hand on his cheek silently asking about the condition of her mother, "She is fine little love; just very tired."

"Are you leaving to hunt?" Nessie asked as she crawled into bed with her mother.

Edward nodded, "In a bit. I will go after you fall asleep. Jake is staying here for the night so he will be here to…watch and help if you or your mother needs anything." He added the last part in a careful voice. It was not that he didn't trust the wolf…just old habits are hard to break…it also did not help that his love was human again and bringing up bad memories.

Nessie nodded. While she did not understand most of what was happening, she understood that her mother was human and therefore more vulnerable than usual…also that both her parents needed support whenever they can get it. But she wanted more answers and therefore she did know the one person that would be able to give them.

_Hey you coming? _Edward heard Emmett's thoughts.

"In a bit; I want to keep an eye on them before I go. I will catch up with you." Edward spoke low and fast as Nessie curled up next to her mother.

_Ok I will let the others know_, Emmett responded.

Hearing the doors close and hearing Jake and Billy in their rooms he just sat watching the two most important people in his life slip into dreamland. Shaking his head he could not help feel as if all of this was a dream. Watching Bella sleeping while holding her hand was the only sign that she was in the room…at least physically. The way she was sleeping so soundly was foreign to him.

He recalled the way she had always slept before: restless, mumbling, the full out sleep talking. Now it did not exist. The way she laid so still it was as if she was no longer with them. Peaceful...almost too peaceful she seemed. The only assurance that let him know she was still at least with him was not only hearing the heartbeat (which he admitted to himself he could be hallucinating the sound) but the slight movement of her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Sighing he brushed away a loose strand of brown hair from his angel's face and gently kissed her on the lips whispering, "I will be back soon." And he left the room.

When he was downstairs he was met by Jacob at the door, "You will keep an eye on them right?" Edward demanded to know although he knew the answer.

"I am coming with you. I have questions that need answering just like you do." Jake said firmly standing his ground against his archrival.

Edward glared, "Look I lost her too many times and will not lose her again. I need to hunt therefore I am counting on you to watch them."

"Boys enough." Came the voice of Billy from the staircase as Jake was about to retort, "Now both of you go. I can watch them while you two are out."

Edward and Jake both looked to the older man and then at each other. Edward let out a cough and replied, "Not for nothing sir, but I do not think that…well a man in your position…"

Billy chuckled, "Look I may not be strong or as fast as a vampire or my son but I can sure as hell stand my ground, now go before Isabella knows you are having the meeting without her."

"Wait how do you-" Jake was cut off again, "I am not stupid son. Besides the rest of the family wants more answer too. Now go." Giving the older man another glance they bolted out the door to rejoin the group.

There was a clearing located a few yards from the house and that is where they ended up meeting. They saw that the rest of the family plus Seto and Jane sat on a blanket and had bottles in their hands, "What the hell is this?" Edward blurted out without thinking.

"Edward!" Esme scowled, "Watch the language!"

"Sorry but I kind of had it with-"

"The randomness?" Jake supplied sitting down looking at the sandwich and the drink that was being offered to him by Seto.

"Sure the randomness…" Edward agreed taking a few bottles that was passed to him by Jane.

Seto gave a weak smile to Edward, "It is mountain lion blood. I thought it best to have out 'hunt' this way so we could still talk and not be too far from the house."

"Besides we also figured you did not want to be too far from your daughter or Isabella." Jane also supplied. Edward nodded taking a small sip from the bottle.

There was a momentary silence that passed, but it was broken by, "So care to explain why Bella had the dark look on her face?" Carlisle asked, "And why you looked so scared when she spoke?"

Everyone nodded seeming that it was a good place to start. Seto sighed, he had to explain the one thing that could break the trust between him and Bella. He was hoping that Bella would have been the one to help explain this since he still to this day did not understand much of it. Sighing once more he spoke, "It was after the first battle of the Golden Age, the one were Isabella's father passed away and she was sent to me. When Alastair was captured by the Queen it all could have ended."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked true curiosity showing through her voice.

"He would have been sentenced to death at the tribunal hearing." Seto answered. His hand found Jane's and he was not looking right at her, "If I am going to fully explain this then I have to say that like Isabella is a reincarnation…you are all as well. You all lived at the time of the Golden Age…just like all the people in the time you all died. After the final battle Isabella had you all transported to another time so you could live a happy and peaceful life."

It took them a minute before Jasper spoke, "What the hell are you talking about? We are not reincarnations. We did not remember things like she did."

"He is telling you the truth." Heads spun as they saw Bella coming toward them with Billy who had a sleeping Nessie cradled in his lap as he wheeled over to the group.

Edward was about to stand and help Bella when she held up her hand, "I am fine. I just sensed that you all left so I naturally woke myself up and begged Billy to let me join in the story. Besides did you really think you can explain the most horrid part of the story without me Seto?"

"Well they wanted to know so I was just going to give background information."

"By telling them the one thing I told you not to do?" Bella asked as an eyebrow rose while leaning on her staff. Her body had just started to heal itself while she had slept, but when she sensed everyone gone she had awaken and just had enough power to not only argue with Billy but to also get herself to the meeting stop.

Seto regarded his mentee with a hard look and before he could speak Billy spoke instead, "Remember what I had told you?"

Bella glanced over at the older man, "I know what you told me about them. But I also know that it would have been my decision."

"Wait was is going on here? Are you saying that you wouldn't want us to remember that life?" Rose asked, "That you knew what or rather who we are or were?"

Bella sighed and began to pace, "Yes to all the above. At first I did not realize who you were actually, but when I found out I did not or rather I do not want you to remember. It hurts to remember…"

Esme looked at her and asked, "But sweetheart why-"

"Because I did not want to let history repeat itself," Bella forced back the tears that threatened to escape and began pointing to the respective people starting with Alice and Jasper, "I watched Robert die to protect Mary," Alice and Jasper gasped as Bella pointed to Emmett and Rose, "and then I had to watch Matthew die to protect Lillian. They were like the brothers and sisters I never had!" Edward was pained at the thought of losing his siblings as Bella again pointed at Carlisle and Esme, "While Henry was helping treat the fallen soldiers I watched him and Anne die too. They were both like parents to me in more ways than one…" Bella took a deep breath as she looked at Jake and Edward with a pained expression, "On top of that during the battle I watched William and Anthony die to try and protect me;" Turning away she tried to stay strong once more as she spoke, "I wasn't about to let you relive that night. Yes we had some good times but that night…"

Edward got up and placed a hand around her shoulder. She let him guide her to a sitting position next to him, "It's ok we understand."

"Besides even if you wanted them to have the memories it is impossible." Seto spoke calmly, although he was not looking at Jane completely.

"Why?" Jake bravely spoke up since the others were too busy holding their mates.  
>Seto sighed, "Because of how the memories fade when being a vampire. The mind works in mysterious ways as for you on the other hand," Seto looked at Jake and Billy, "The wolf gene did not exist back then. That was created after this time, by embracing that wolf gene you forsaken your ties to the Golden Age."<p>

Everyone was silent as the words befell them. Bella was just glaring at Seto while eyeing Jane who was looking down. Then it hit her, "You tried it didn't you."

"I do not know what you mean…" Seto said knowing it was pointless since Bella already figured out his secret. Bella did not answer right and continued glaring at her mentor. Shifting under her hard gaze which reminded him so much of her mother he relented, "Yes ok then I tried it. It was also the reason why I did not tell you myself about everything."

Bella shook her head as Jane spoke up, "He really did try Bella and he was really upset. I wanted to remember…the question is do you remember me?"

Bella looked up as Jane looked right at her, "Yes I do. You were the one on the tribunal who voted for Alastair to be sentenced to death."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

Jane and Bella looked at one another as Bella summoned the mist to show the tribunal. Everyone was floored as the scene played out and they heard Jane's harsh voice, "_Alastair you are being accused of being a traitor and a murderer. How do you plead?_"

"_Guilty,_" came the harsh cold voice of Alastair as his eyes flashed red to black.

"_Then the penalty is DEATH!_" The Queen nodded in approval as Jane gave the ruling. Then there was a sound of fighting and screaming as the doors were swung open revealing-

"Bella?" Everyone gasped out in shock.

Bella nodded grimly and placed the image on mute as it continued to play out, "Yes you see despite the death of my father we were a society that forbade the death penalty. I did not want him to be put to death. My mother was placing the man to death for the wrong reason which was revenge. I did not want her soul to be soiled like that."

"You are forgetting one thing Isabella," Jane said with a knowing look, "you still loved him because you believed there was still good left in him."

Bella was not meeting the glances that were being thrown her way, "I do not deny it." Came the response as focus was returned to the image in the mist.

"_Fine then Princess what is your suggestion?_" Jane's hard voice was heard once more as they saw Bella standing before the tribunal. Alastair's face was one on shock and Alice took notice how his eyes flashed from black to red to finally resting on blue.

"_Isabella what is going on?_" Judging by his voice it sounded confused and scared.

"_Exile._" Bella's voice was hard not even acting as if she took notice.

There was another round of uproar within the crowed as the mist once again became muted, "So you suggested exile to save him." Emmett stated looking intently at the memory.

"Yes. I was hoping at the time to be able to save him. I knew that he did not do this intentionally or willingly." Bella answered shooting Seto a look that clearly said that she blamed him.

Emmett nodded as his eyes widened, "Wait is that me? And look! Is that Rose?" Seeing a few other people enter he announced, "Hey is that these guys?!" Gestering to the now stunned shifter and vampire.

Bella sighed, it was a good thing Nessie was a heavy sleeper otherwise she would already be awake, "Yes. I had to fight through you guys to let me in that room. You were ordered to keep me out."

"_ENOUGH!_" Everyone now jumped at Jane's now hard and if possible even colder voice. Nessie shifted slightly in her sleep, but everyone was not paying attention as Jane continued in a low deadly voice, "_I will not tolerate such barbaric acts in this courtroom. I will have decorum._"

There was more talking as the charges were being read and each passing moment Jake watched as Alastair's face became paler and paler…it was as if he did not know what was going on. When the charges were finished he watched as Bella spoke about her father and how even in death his principles should be upheld.

Each time someone spoke Alastair tried to defend himself claiming he had no clue what was happening, but no one seemed to believe him. Then came the ruling and the confirmation of that ruling, "_We have come to the judgment: All hands for death?_" Breaths were held as a few people raised their hands…even Carlisle saw how the Queen was restraining to not raise her hand. Esme, Alice, and Rose took notice as to how Alastair kept shooting Bella looks but they also saw that Bella's eyes held pity, "_Exile?_" The ones left that did not vote for death raised their hands. Edward and Billy saw the facial expression on Alastair: his heart breaking as he looked up at the people that had decided his fate.

"_Alastair I have no choice but to pass the judgment that has been voted on. Therefore I ban you from ever entering this Kingdom. From here on out you are exiled for all time._"

"_NO!_" He yelled trying to break free, "_It wasn't me! I didn't do this! I swear it! He was like a father to me! Please! Isabella tell them!_"

"_Guards remove this man from the courtroom and see to it that he is led to the outskirts of this Kingdom!_" The Queen ordered standing up with her staff pointed at Alastair.

"_Please you can't do this!_" The Queen turned her back to the man as did Isabella, "_Please! ISABELLA!_"

The scene faded to black as Esme spoke softly, "Why did you turn your back on him?"

"I did that as an act. I was pretending to not care so no one would notice the spell I had placed on him so I would know where they were taking him. But when I went back to my room later the tracer spell would not work." Bella answered.

"But then does this mean that if there was good left in him; isn't it now gone?" Edward asked in a low voice since he was still unsure about this whole thing.

Bella sighed and nodded, "Could be…but I do know for a fact that this is how the Darkness reawakened."

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Alastair felt betrayed and since his birthplace was created out of Darkness, my theory is that these dark feeling amplified." Seto explained.

Billy spoke next, "But that still does not explain the prophecy though. What did I have to do with this?"

"And if you saved him how did you end up fighting him?" Jake asked.

"Well getting a bit off topic why don't we go back to the house since we are out of food and everyone is already up. Besides Isabella is up and it is obvious we are not having this conversation without her." Seto said with a small wink trying to lighten the mood.

"You are right." Bella said trying to get herself to stand.

"Allow me." Edward said lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

"This is unnecessary you know that right?" Bella asked smiling.

Everyone was sharing a small smile since they knew how upset Edward was when he saw the memory of Alastair's proposal, "Just humor me please."

Bella smiled and kissed him softly, "Ask and you shall receive." As the sun started to rise in the sky they made their way back to the house.

In the meantime sitting in the dark realm Alastair sat by his crystal ball watching Isabella and her family sit in a small clearing. He smirked as he watched them recount everything in the trial; the day that she betrayed him. The day he saw the truth that was hidden underneath the mountain of lies. "_I will always be there for you._" She had once said to him…bullshit.

But yet he still loved her. He had given her numerous of chances to see the light. He is still convinced that she is brainwashed although she chooses not to see it, "_If only it would not have turned out this way Isabella,_" He said out loud as he continued to watch as they retreated back to the house. Alastair continued watching as the husband named Edward carried Isabella back to the family home. They were laughing and smiling small smiles and shoot glances at a sleeping girl in the old man's lap. It absolutely made him sick to the core. This should have been his life: Happy and carefree…playing with a precious child that should have been his and Isabella.

"_You couldn't have that life. You were born to be evil…they made you evil…they are the reason you have no family…join me and I will help you get what you deserve._" He remembered that day well when he walked to his birthplace for the first time when he was told of his true destiny, "_It is your destiny to bring truth and light into the world. It has been written for years that you are the one who will break the bonds of lies and enlighten those to the truths._"

With a wave of his hand the ball zoomed in on Isabella. Yes he will achieve his greatness and he will get revenge on the family who destroyed his life. Love meant nothing to her anymore, why should it mean something to him? "You bitch. You vowed your eternal love for me! We were going to be wed! But then you lied to me…Your family ruined my life and I gave you plenty of chances at redemption…I will make you pay mark my words_._" And with that Bella's image went up in dark black flames.


	16. The Darkness of Isabella

**Forever for all Eternity**

The Darkness of Isabella

Back in the house Edward placed Nessie back in bed he gently kissed his little girl's head and closed the door. He could not help but feel amazed at how much of a heavy sleeper she was. Walking back downstairs he saw that Esme had made Jake, Billy, and Bella food and he saw that each of his family sitting around the table quietly each in their 'respective' chairs. He walked over and pulled the chair out and sat next to Bella, "Is that good love?"

Bella sighed, "This is delicious. I nearly forgot how good Esme's food tasted." She shot Esme a smile.

"Glad you like it dear." Esme smiled back gently.

Edward smiled letting the memories wash over him when his mother would cook for his angel. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a soft affectionate squeeze. Bella gave him a curious look, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, just making sure that this is all real love." He said softly. Bella gazed into his now golden pools and she saw how much she had hurt him. Seeing her face fall into a pained expression he back tracked, "Not in a bad way love. Please do not take the comment in a bad way."

Placing her fork down she took his hand and said, "I am really sorry that I caused everyone pain. I just could not stand to see you all get hurt again. I-"

"We know Bells." Jake spoke up not wanting to hear Bella blame herself again.

Rose even looked up too, "We really do understand just give us a heads up next time got it?"

Bella smiled sadly, "Got it."

"Now why don't we hear about this prophecy?" Carlisle asked as the table was cleared just leaving coffee mugs.

Seto nodded and looked at Bella, "Mind helping?"

"Sure. Where am I starting from?"

Seto thought, "Well the prophecy was made before Alastair was let into the Kingdom, but then it was repeated when the second blitz attack happened."

"There were two prophecies?" Emmett asked, "I thought you said there was one."

"Essentially there is one. The first was like a warning and the second was an extended version of the first." Bella explained showing the courtroom in the mist. Then before anyone could question the setting they heard a low harsh tone and the face of William Black appeared, "Dad?" Jake asked turning to his father whose face was just as white as the curtains in the living room, "_**Darkness that had once fallen will rise again. Light and Darkness shall coincide and live together. Then one shall turn against the other and they will clash. The Darkness will consume the Light and if the Light spills the blood of the Darkness the Earth will be at a standstill for one thousand years. Darkness is upon us and the Golden Age shall fall.**_"

The image faded as everyone stared transfixed into nothingness. Alice was the first to speak, "What exactly did that mean?"

Seto and Bella exchanged a look and then Seto sighed, "It is foretelling the arrival of the dark power. The chaos that our grandparents had fought and sealed away; the Darkness as we know is Alastair and the Light-"

"Is Bella." Jasper interrupted, "But what did the part about the clashing and 'turning against the other' mean?"

"It must mean that betrayal with the exilement and as for the clashing I do not really know." Carlisle stated looking at Seto.

Seto nodded, "Yes that is precisely what the first part means. As far as the clashing goes it means the fighting that is going or had taken place."

Edward was watching Bella intently as the conversation was going on. He saw her eyes darkening and he could feel some kind of power radiating off of her. Seto upon sensing this dark energy jumped up, "Isabella stop thinking about that! It is over and done with!"

All eyes were on Bella as she was shaking. Fighting, sword clashes, the eyes, the laugh…that damned laugh. She gritted her teeth and she started to shift from her casual clothes that she was wearing to her royal garb, "Bella love?" Edward called placing a hand on her shoulder.

Then the staff shifted to the Infinity Sword and words came to her, "_You think you can kill me Isabella?_" A scene flashed through her mind and once again her words came to her, "_Next time I will make your head fly_."

"Bells think of Nessie. Come on honey!" Seto urged on knowing that this would snap her out of the memories, "_Your blood is boiling…_" Come on, he thought.

She heard his words…think about Nessie…my daughter…my Renesmee…"_Mommy!_" She heard Nessie's voice and thought of her smile…Edward's smile. Edward…immediately on those thoughts she snapped out of it. Shaking her head she sensed that everyone was staring at her and with the power of the Heart of Eternity she sensed their concern and worry, "Sorry I-"

"I know, that is why I do not think you should be practicing with the Shadows for now. Especially since it has been a long time since you practiced the art." Seto said gently. Relief flowed through him and he could feel Jane's puzzled expression. Glancing at her she sent him a look. He knew that look…it meant that they were in for a long talk.

"It was still no excuse." Bella said now standing, "Anyway moving on. After Alastair's trial there was another prophecy made by the Seer." Billy looked at her as the mist once again showed his face and they heard the cold voice, "_**The bonds have been broken…the Light is leaning toward the Darkness. If the Light spills blood unjustly the world will be shoved into one thousand years of Darkness. The end of the Age is upon us…the one to vanquish the Darkness is drifting. Bring back the Light and order shall be restored…beware of those that we once trusted.**_"

"What does that mean?" Jake choked out.

Bella looked away, "It means that it ends with me. Like we stated earlier I am the Light. Alastair is the Darkness. But I have been tempted by evil. I became evil…"

While this discussion was going on, the people downstairs became unaware of an ease dropper. Nessie had woken up to find her mother not in bed. Worried she made her way to the hallway and upon hearing her mother's voice she paused. Careful to block her thoughts from her father she listened in…her mother becoming evil? What is up with this? Her mother could never be evil. What was happening?

"How?" Alice asked quietly.

Bella looked away unable to explain so Seto took over, "It happened when she was forced to stay with me. I had taken it upon myself to train her. Everything she knows she learned from me."

"Way to be modest." Bella said smirking a bit.

"Hey it is true." Seto answered, "I really did teach you everything."

Bella shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I added a few techniques and if memory serves I kicked your butt a few times." Then as an afterthought she added, "After all who hung out with the best fight crew? And whose father used to be head General in the army?" Nessie, unable to resist, smirked picturing her mother's triumphant face.

"I am not denying your skill. I am merely stating a fact that I taught you everything." Seto said in a superior voice. He was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her; he was tired of seeing her down.

"You know what? Kiss my royal-"

"Ok let's stop the argument now." Esme said, "Seto continue please."

"Right anyway…it was after a few short weeks I arrived at Seto's home. My mother and I never had the chance to properly say good bye to my father because after Alastair's trial he had sent a blitz attack two weeks later. With that attack he sent a warning saying that the next time he would not fail and that I would be the next to die." Bella explained solemnly.

"So she sent you away?" Jane asked, "She sent you to Seto?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Seto was a highly regarded High Priest. If anyone could train me to use my powers he could."

"I must say I was impressed with your willingness to learn and put up with my…how did you put it? My obnoxious stick up my ass ways." Seto smiled as Bella rolled her eyes.

"She said that?" Jake asked laughing.

"Yes she did not really royal like is it?" Seto replied.

"Yea Yea laugh it up. Anyway while yes I was hard working and I really did want to learn, the more I was there and the more I was understanding what I was meant to do my emotions caught up and I became very dark." Bella said her tone becoming dangerous toward the end.

"How?" Edward asked. He was becoming increasingly worried as Bella and Seto were explaining the training.

Now the mood was solemn and thick that Nessie if she had a steak knife it would not even cut the atmosphere that befell the house. She could see her mom chewing her lip and how she would avoid everyone's eyes…the only thing she could not see was how her mother's voice became hard and cold, "Seto had me start training with the Shadows. What he did not know was that even when he said I was done training for the day that I just continued non-stop. When my feelings suddenly hit I just spiraled down."

"One night after a month of training and staying with me I began to see her as a daughter. Granted we may not act it at times I really do care for her like a daughter or a niece at most times. Well it was then that an important bond broke between mentor and mentee." Seto said gravely.

Bella could not look at her family as Emmett asked, "What exactly are the Shadows again?"

"It is a place of eternal suffering where people go to if they did not deserve happiness in the afterlife. It is not meant to be evil, but it is not meant to be good. It is a neutral power and few people have actually managed to control it. I myself had difficulty controlling this power." Seto explained.

"But you are making it sound like that it is evil if Bella turned-" Jasper was cut off.

"As Seto said you have to control it otherwise it would control you. If you have dark thoughts or dark feelings then it uses that power to control you and those feelings will grow and you will eventually thrive in darkness…" Bella trailed off.

Everyone sat in thought as Seto and Bella allowed them to process the information. Esme watched as a pain expression came across her daughter-in-law; it was then that she could gather what Bella did during that time. Rose also looked at Bella and she could see the remorse in her eyes, whatever Bella did it did not look pretty.

Carlisle was watching Seto and he could see a shiver run through him and a haunted look in his eyes. Then his focus shifted to Jane, she also looked pained. Edward didn't know how to respond. How could his love, his angel, his everything be turned to darkness? It was just inconceivable! Jake was having the same thoughts as Edward, but his mind was still thinking about his father who just sat there and listening intently. Jasper and Alice just held each other. Jasper had a feeling were this was going and Alice for the first time did not want to know.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "That night we heard about a secret attack on the Kingdom. I wanted to go back and fight but Seto wanted me to stay put were I would be safe. Naturally I argued back saying it was my duty to protect my home and my people. We continued arguing and I snapped. I summoned my sword and I attacked."

"While she was attacking I kept blocking. Trying to find away to make her stop. I talked, shouted, and then I started attacking back. It was when she disarmed me that I realized what had happened. The Shadows took over her soul and she slipped into her own dark power." Seto explained.

"I really did want to protect the Kingdom but I also wanted revenge. I wanted that bastard to suffer…and worse yet I wasn't about to let anyone stop me," Bella sighed, "I could tell Seto was going to do something after I disarmed him. So I did some really dark magic. I inflected so much pain that it would legit kill him…"

A deathly silence came over the audience in the crowed. Nessie did not dare let out a sob but sat in wonderment…her mother attempting to kill? She could fathom it, "_but she looked ready to kill when that man attacked you…_" a voice told her.

"Seto were you human during the Golden Age?" Billy asked speaking for the first time in awhile.

Seto shook his head, "In my youth I was a human naturally, but then a spell went wrong and I had become a vampire."

"So then are you like the first vampire or something?" Emmett asked.

Bella and Seto gave a look as Seto responded, "That is a story for another time."

"Damn." He muttered.

"Wait a minute, ok so if you are or were or whatever a vampire how did Bella almost kill you though pain?" Edward asked.

"Did you want to explain?" Seto asked turning to Bella. She could tell that he remembered clearly the suffering she had put him through and that it still affected him. She looked unsure but responded, "I will try."

Clearing her throat she spoke, "This is not like Jane's power if that is what you all were thinking. Her power is to create an illusion of burning pain by deceiving the mind of someone into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, thereby the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom she uses her gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses on the floor, and writhes in pain."

Jane nodded rather impressed with Bella's explanation of her power. But then she thought if her power is that bad how could Bella cause death? Seeing the looks of understand Bella went into her explanation of her dark power, "The power that I used on Seto is what is known as Thermovariance…otherwise known as Blood Boiling. How it works is that I can make blood temperature increase to boiling point or lower the boiling point of the blood itself so that it will boil in room temperature. The person that is subjected to this experiences intense pain, heat waves, and have difficulty breathing."

"But how would this effect a vampire? We don't really have any blood in us and we most certainly do not need to breathe…" Carlisle asked his interest peaked.

Bella looked away and just said, "It does work I can assure you."

An uneasy moment passed through the group and Nessie held her breath still not picturing her mom using that type of power on anyone, "Can you show us?" Jasper asked. He could feel the tension in the room and sent a wave of calm.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Bella yelled.

"Then do it on me. I want to see if this actually works." Jasper challenged. He wanted Bella to use the power on him because he knew she was still guilty of what she had done.

"No I will-"

"Do it. If he wants proof then do it." Seto said.

"I nearly fu-"

"I know but you are in control now." Seto stated with a knowing look at what the ex-Civil War Major was up to.

Bella looked at her mentor then back at Jasper; then she looked at Alice, "Alice what do you-"

"If Jasper says it's ok then do it." Alice shrugged. She knew what they were up to and while she did not want Jasper to be the one to test it, she was not going to stop him.

Sighing she raised her hand and pointed it at Jasper and started saying, "Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear. Your organs will over heat and death will come."

Jasper never experienced such pain in his life. In fact it was too much for him that he sent the wave through the group which had them all down on their knees gasping for air. They were now literally wishing for death to engulf them.

Something occurred in Bella as she watched the scene before her. This is what she would do to Alastair…pain, suffering, and then death. Yes, this would be the ultimate revenge…watching your enemy suffer in hell.

"Bella." Edward choked out. This was worse in Jane's power…hell this was worse than the change.

This was all it took for Bella to come back to her senses. She dropped her hand and broke the connection. The group stopped gasping for air and laid motionless…Bella was becoming increasingly worried until Jasper started to move followed by everyone else, "I am so-"

"No…no apologizing. You warned me and I didn't listen." Jasper said sitting back in the chair shaking a bit.

"Seto I-" Bella tried.

"No Isabella. I also told you to do it. It's just we have to come to terms with this at some point." Seto explained.

Nessie was watching as her mom tried to apologize but no one was letting her. Being upstairs she did not feel the full effects of the power her mom had done on her Uncle and the others, but she still felt some of it none the less. Now officially rooted to the spot she continued listening to the story.

"Seto had blacked out when I left. I was running to the…" Bella stopped suddenly, "I know where he is."

"What?" Seto asked.

"I said I know where that bastard is." Bella repeated, "We can go there and attack before he can attack us."

Seto looked at her carefully. He had had a feeling where Alastair was as well. But seeing the look in her eyes he knew what was coming and what she was thinking, "No."

"What?" Bella fired back, "I tell you that I may have a lead and you are not even going to consider it?"

"Princess you are not ready I can see it. I just think that-"

Bella through her hands up and the staff disappeared, "Here we go. Are we going to have this same argument that we had the last time?"

"You are the one who brought it up." Seto countered back, "And you are not going there."

Bella felt the same feelings rising in her, "I am not sixteen or seventeen anymore. I am thirty-eight years old. You cannot tell me what to do."

"I believe I did." Seto growled.

Bella glared at her mentor. She can see what the outcome would be and in one swift motion she turned heel, "Where are you going?" Seto called.

"You say I am not ready! Well guess what I am getting ready. I am done talking for now." With that she shimmered out of the room.

Seto sat back down as Jane rubbed his shoulders, "Ok what the hell just happened?" Emmett asked.

"That was the darkness that is in Isabella's heart. It seems that reliving all of this has made it rise once more. Unless she learns to control that again we may lose her." Seto said.

"But she has her powers and everything…shouldn't it be easy for her to control?" Alice asked, "I mean hasn't she been training since she left here?"

Jane answered this time, "Yes she has but her emotions are connected to her powers. Meaning that if her mood is dark…"

"Her powers will be darker." Edward answered.

"Not only that though it will affect her ability to fight. She will become the Slayer once more." Seto said darkly.

"The what?" Everyone asked.

Seto sighed, "You know why don't we take a break. I need to check on something and besides we have to let Aro know what's going on. Jane you coming?" Seto asked.

Jane nodded, "Let Bella know we will be back."

"Wait you can't-" Before Edward could finish his complaint they too shimmered out of the house.

Everyone sat in silence it wasn't until Carlisle suggested that the break was necessary did they start to move. But the one thought that lay on the forefront of their minds was, "What the hell happened between her running away from Seto and the fall of the Golden Age?"

Nessie, who managed to move from her spot on the stairs back to her room, sat on her bed wondering what was going on. She knew her mother had left again, but she made it sound like she was coming back. Should she wait or should she go find her…deciding on a whim she got up and changed and by some miraculous miracle made it out the door.


	17. Darkness Revived

**Forever for all Eternity**

The Darkness in Their Hearts Revived

Nessie, who managed to move from her spot on the stairs back to her room, sat on her bed wondering what was going on. She knew her mother had left again, but she made it sound like she was coming back. Should she wait or should she go find her…deciding on a whim she got up and changedand by some miraculous miracle made it out the door.

**Alastair's POV in the Dark Realm-**

"**You will test her strength and limit only. You will not be there to kill anyone. Not her family, not the priest's mate or the priest, and most certainly not her. Do you understand?**" My Master stated to me as his cold harsh voice came out of the dark mist in front of me.

We have been watching everything that was going on at the Cullen Mansion and heard everything that was being explained. Something in me was wavering as I listened in on their (meaning Isabella and Seto's) story. I cannot place this feeling. It was almost like guilt I guess; like I felt them somewhere before. But as soon as I started to contemplate these feelings, they quickly vanished and I was once again void of all emotion other than hate and revenge, "Yes Master I understand."

"**As soon as she leaves go to their house and wait for my command. You, I am sure, know what to do from there.**" He says once again his voice cold, harsh, calculating.

I get on my knee and bow my head and memories hit as I remember the last time I faced Isabella like this, "Yes Master."

"**Go then General of the Shadow Army.**" He orders. I look up seeing an aged man with vivid red eyes in the mist and I nod once and shimmer out of the Realm.

I now stand in front of the Cullen Mansion and quickly cast a masking spell as to not be detected and watch as Isabella's daughter run out the front door and I think about how oblivious these vampires and shifter are. I mean what kind of vampire or shifter does not realize that someone snuck out the door? Shaking my head at Anthony and William's failure I sit and wait.

I observe how after an hour Anthony and the others begin to panic at the discovery of the missing child. I also listen to the phone conversation at the other end knowing that the time of the testing will soon begin.

I hear my Master's voice in my head, "_**Ready?**_"

"Yes."

"_**Now.**_" Closing my eyes and muttering a chant I reopen my eyes to find nearly one hundred dark demonic creatures standing before me. Smirking slightly I begin to command my small but effective unit. Ready or not Isabella, here I come. Sending half waiting in the woods I lead the others near the home.

As the dark shadow creatures descend on great mansion all I hear are sounds of pandemonium. I know what is happening. They are experiencing total pain, not only physical pain but emotional as well leaving them completely vulnerable for an attack. This is the true power of Darkness. Something Isabella has experienced only a few other times. Soon, I think as I raise my hand to bind the vampires with energy ropes, the Slayer will emerge.

"Go to this area," I said handing a slip of paper to a demon, "and make sure they do not escape."

They nod and vanish from the house. Perfect, I think and now for the ultimate bait. Leaving a slip of paper on the table I shimmer out of house to begin phase two.

**Nessie POV**-

I ran around the woods after looking in mom's meadow to find that she wasn't there, for what seemed like an hour before I finally found mom's new hiding spot. I carefully go over to find her standing with her sword drawn and panting heavily. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and exhales. Her posture straightens and behind her I notice a rushing river. I notice that it is rather high and rough…as if it knows that tension is high. My focus returns to my mother as a leaf from a tree starts to fall slowly and ever so gently, it is then that her eyes snap open and I see a droid coming out a hiding spot just twenty-five yards away from her. Before I could warn her she turns and I watch as her sword and the droid go at it and with a downward sweep the head was off.

Again mom was panting as another droid appeared and I just stand there and watch now as she willed her sword away and now she was dodging it totally weaponless. She stops for a moment with her back toward the droid. I wanted to yell out to her as it was coming behind her ready to strike her in the back, but she spun around she blocked the blow with her fist. Then she gave it a swift blow to the head with a kick and the thing's head went flying. It was such an amazing move that I let a gasp escape my lips.

Panting heavily once more she fell to her knees trying to get back to a normal breathing rate but I hear her say anyway, "You are so much like me that it is unbelievable." I hear a laugh and she continues, "Come here Ness."

"I wasn't ease-dropping this time I swear." I say as I join her at the water's edge. Mom gave me a smile and I can see her face was as red as a fire hydrant. Shaking her head at me she made a cup with her hands and splashed the cool water on her face.

"Doesn't mean that it is ok to spy on people." She states looking at me, "So how did you get past your father, grandparents, aunts, and uncles? I guess I will add Jake, Billy, Seto, and Jane?" She asks although she seems amused.

I smile in return and was about to answer when a phone goes off. I see mom sighing and taking hers out and glancing at the ID and answers it, "Hey honey."

"_Bella? Is Nessie with you?_" I hear Daddy's panicked voice.

Mom glances at me, "Yes she is here with me," Holding the phone to me I yell with a cheery, "Hi Daddy!"

"_You really got to stop sneaking out. I swear you are like your mother it is unbelievable!_" Mom and I laugh at his comment and I hear him ask what was so funny with the statement.

Mom shook her head trying to get a hold of herself, "Nothing love;we will be back soon." She hangs up and now she and I sit in a semi-comfortable silence. Although there is something nagging at me and I cannot figure out why, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Are you going to leave again?" I ask thinking that this is what is bugging me.

She sighs and pulls me close, "I do not know yet. But I will do anything to keep you safe. I promise."

I can feel the tears coming so I get up and walk to the edge of the river. Mom gets up and just watches me as if giving me some space. Sighing and holding back the tears I am about to say something but the words catch in my throat at the look on mom's face, "Wha-"

But everything happens before mom gets a chance to move. Hands grab me and one is over my mouth and the other around my stomach and I am too terrified and surprised to do anything. But the look on my mom's face and my captor speaking is enough to realize what is going on, "Renesmee!" Mom yells.

Judging by the laugh it is a man and recognizing the laugh I know that it is Alastair. I see mom running alongside the river bank as I am in a boat that I know is being powered by magic to go faster than my mom can run, "The time has come Isabella! I know it and you know it!"

"Alastair! Damn you! Give her back!" Mom yells.

Why isn't she using her magic?! I want to yell but all that comes out is muffles.

"Get angry! That's right! More anger and rage! She is not the only one you have to worry about!" He yells. The bank is drawing to a close as I see mom freeze at the edge. Then his words hit me like bricks. I am not the only one…oh no!

Mom's face freezes as she came to the same conclusion and I catch a glimpse of her face going from fright to a sickening color in a matter of seconds. We meet eyes as she conveys a message that I understand. She will come for me. Alastair continues to laugh as I feel a funny feeling around me and then I know no more.

**Bella's POV**-

My power is gone. I used up too much energy fighting the droids, but I continue to run through the woods back to the house. Along the way demons fly out and I am forced to slay them. Their blood splatters on me and I feel myself slipping in and out of my sense of self. I am like a pendulum, my soul going from dark to light. But I force myself to think about Nessie…my daughter…everyone…the house comes in view as I am assaulted by the creatures; my sword swinging every which way, until I am standing in a pool of demon blood. My shirt is in tatters and my pants are ripped although amazingly my hair is still pulled back in its ponytail.

I see the door open and with my sword raised I enter the room. Even though with a sinking heart I know it is empty I call out, "Hello?! Edward?!" No answer, "Jasper? Alice?" Still nothing, "Rose? Em? Jake? Billy? Carlisle? Esme?!" Lowering my sword my eye catches the coffee table to see a parchment paper:

_Isabella,_

_You want to see them again? Here is what you do not do: You do not contact Seto, you do not contact his mate, you do not summon Phoenix to track me; you do not try and set a trap. If you do what I just told you not to do then they die. _

_Meet me at the Meadow (You know which one) by midnight or they die._

_-Alastair_

I re-read the note feeling my anger and hate growing. I tear it up as I am walking out of the house as I shimmer out of the area my one thought is: the darkness is reviving itself.

**Edward POV-**

I wake up from a most painful agony in my existence. I try to move my limbs but find that they are not responding to my brain's commands to move, but I am finding whatever is holding them in place is getting tighter, "The more you struggle the more they tighten Anthony."

I jerk my head up to see a man…a man that I instantly recognize, "You." I snarl out.

"Welcome to the world Anthony." Alastair says in a real welcoming tone, "Or should I say Edward in this life?"

I snarl again only to be nudged by Carlisle, "Do not provoke him."

"I will do more than-" I am cut off by Rose, "No Edward. Just be quite."

"No I will-"

"Dude quit it. Just play along." Emmett says pleading.

"Why?" I demand finally losing it.

"Look." Jake answers grimly flinging his head to the left of where I am tied up. I look and I see Nessie, bound by the same substance we are. She is unconscious and I sense no signs of breathing, "NESSIE!" I yell trying to fight my restraints.

"Edward stop!" Alice yells.

"Edward!" Esme calls to me.

I do not hear the both of them as I continue to fight but they get tighter and tighter to the point I feel like I am being squeezed by a python.

"By all means if you wish to die then keep on fighting. But then that means that you will not see your wife ever again." Alastair states. When Bella is mentioned did I stop and look at him.

He is sitting on a stump smoking a cigarette. He is wearing a tight white shirt, gloves, black pants, and boots. His eyes are a dark bluish black and his face is calm almost casual. "What did you do to her?" I growl out.

"Nothing…just needed to get her attention is all." He looks up and at seeing our expressions he says, "I am not here to kill her or you."

"Then why are you here?" Alice growls.

Alastair smiles, "Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"I hate surprises." Alice says her face a mix of concentration and anger. I try to see her mind but nothing comes to her. I try to stay out of the rest of my families' thoughts but they are a mix of anger and hate.

Alastair again smiles taking another cigarette out and lighting it while rubbing out the other one on the ground, "I am on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Carlisle asks but we can all see the hate and anger shinning in his eyes.

Closing his eyes Alastair lets out a ring of smoke, "That is for me to know and you to find out never."

"Mom?" We look to see Nessie awaken from her stupor, "MOM!"

"Ness!" We yell.

Alastair laughs, "Glad to see the little one is awake…wouldn't want her to miss the party." Then as if he could sense something we couldn't he stands snuffing out the cigarette, "Right Isabella?"

We now quiet as the in the glow of the moonlight reveals that it is indeed my love coming out the shadows, but we then gasp at the site of her. Her clothes are tattered and she has scars covering her body, in particular there is a cross like scar on her face and cuts by her eyes. Her eyes…they are dark.

She stops about a foot away from Alastair and says in a controlled fury mix voice, "I am going to say this once, release them."

"So I take it you did not enjoy my welcoming committee?" Alastair asks innocently.

My eyes are drawn to the blade of her sword and it is covered in a sickening liquid…what the hell? "Dude what-"

"Em I do not even know so do not even ask." Jasper says quietly.

Bella snarls again, "Do not fuck with me." Her eyes flash sending all of us to flinch even Nessie who now I see is sitting on a small shine.

Alastair is silent and his face looks like he is calculating something, "Your eyes…your beautiful eyes…" He is silent but his comments have no affect on Bella who is just standing there her sword ready to strike, "full of fine rage…"

"You have got my family. I told you that they were not to be involved…if you do not release them so help me I will-"

Alastair laughed, "You will what? Kill me?"

"The thought crossed my mind yes." Bella said what was supposed to be a calm voice but we can all here the underlying rage.

No this is not her…this cannot be her. She is making an empty threat; this is the thought of my mother who is tied up next to Carlisle. She looks at me then looks at the other members and all of them are on the same page of thinking…but deep down we see that Bella is not making a threat…but a promise. Nessie is sitting very still her thoughts blank. I look over to see her watching the scene carefully.

Alastair summons his sword and raises it to cross his chest. Bella has also done the same thing as he speaks again, "Excellent…just as my master wanted."

"I do not give a shit what your master wants. One last chance you unimaginable bastard release them." Bella states harshly.

Alastair smiles evilly and changes his sword position to one hand holding the hilt and the other holding the tip, "You want them then you will have to kill me for them."

Bella closes her eyes and I see the lids flutter as if she is trying to get herself under control as she re-sheaths her sword and crouching, "I assure you I will win."

Alastair's smile falters, "No not yet. I thought I had you but I do not soon though."

Bella's eyes narrow even more into a death glare. The feeling comes over me…I may lose her; not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

Alastair lunges forward so fast that we barely see it happening. Bella jumps up to dodge the attack as a bolder is shattered to nothing and is drawing her sword. Alastair at the same moment shoots the blade upward and it strikes Bella in the side, "BELLA!" We yell as Alastair then his foot connects with the side of Bella's head and she is flown into a tree.

**Jasper POV-**

"Interesting, you twisted your waist to avoid being impaled. Not too bad really. But I had thought your finish would have been better than that." Alastair says as Bella is panting heavily on one knee clutching her side. How we can just sit here and not be tempted by her blood is amazing to me.

Whatever trap Alastair laid for Bella into order to get to us is definitely taking its toll, "Is she going to be ok?" Alice asked quietly.

I do not take my eyes off the fight as Alastair once again gets into the same stance he was before, "I hope so…for Edward and Nessie's sake." We steal a glance at Edward's worried eyes and Nessie's stiff posture.

Alastair again lunges forward and Bella reacts. We hear the clash of the bladesbut that is not good enough because Alastair then makes another sweep and Bella again goes flying do the force of the power. Then as if by magic or Alastair's concentration to keep our binds breaks our ropes vanish. Edward immediately rushes forward as Carlisle hold's Nessie back.

"Love?" Edward calls out as he tries to calm Bella's breathing.

"It seems as if she is at her limit." Carlisle says to us as we watch helplessly.

"Bella?" Edward says again as Bella continues to pant not even bothering to raise her head.

"Pathetic. To think I took you as a threat. I should have just killed you myself all these months ago." Alastair spoke, "My master and I should have just summoned the Crystal of Discord ourselves. Wait until I tell him that you are no threat to us anymore. You are weak." Alastair's voice rang out, "They will die again because of you! You cannot even protect yourself how do you expect to protect them?!"

Edward stood up fast as Alastair got back into position, "Stand aside boy!"

"No. I will not let you hurt her anymore." Edward stated crouching low ready to spring.

Alastair did not even smile, "This is not your fight now stand aside."

"No." He answered, "I am tired of you threatening our family. If you want her then you have to fight me first. I do not give up easily."

"As you wish," Alastair answered ready to strike but he doesn't in fact he looks a little surprised. In fact we all are as we see Bella getting up.

She places a hand on Edward's shoulder and in a cold voice speaks, "Go Edward."

"Bella I won't-" Edward starts but is interrupted, "I said go. None of you come near this fight. This is mine."

The emotions in the area are thick with tension but the power radiating off of Bella is dark and sinister although underneath there is a power of authority. Edward's face changes and emotions are coursing through him. Unable to resist he rejoins us on the side, however we do not leave the area.

"Why didn't you stay there? She is going to get herself killed!" Jake stated as Alastair and Bella stare down one another.

"I couldn't defy her wishes. It was like I had to obey." Edward said defeated.

Carlisle looks at Edward as if trying to figure out the problem, "But how? Nothing has changed. It is not as if she is acting royalty anymore." Rose states, "Seto and her said that it was in the past."

The past…that is it, "I think they are starting to live in the past." I say as I watch them closely.

Bella is not moving, although she is ready to strike. Her eyes look as if they are giving up on some battle that is raging inside of her. Alastair looks as if he is in deep thought about something. Judging by his eyes he is trying to resist something inside of him. Just like Bella he does not let up on his stance.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked confused although his sense of fear for his sister is growing.

Before I could explain my theory Bella lunges taking Alastair by surprise. We all marvel as her speed seemed to increase and she vanishes taking us all by surprise including Alastair then in a split second he gives a kick and his knee connects with Bella's chin once again sending her back. Edward makes a move again, but stops because Nessie starts to move forward, "Mom?"

Bella's head is down although she is standing and breathing heavily again, "Jasper?"

Alice looks at me expecting me to feel her emotions; I focus on her and only her as Nessie take one step forward. Esme joins her and places a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from going any further. Coming off of Bella I feel tiredness, hate, anger, worry, then nothing; it is as if she is not even here.

"Well?" Jake asked.

I look around me. Edward is worried, angry, upset, and ashamed more at himself then anything. Everyone else is more or less the same. I try to get a read on Alastair who of which is feeling hate, anger, surprised, and confused, "I can feel everyone but Bella. All I got from her was tiredness, hate, anger, and worried before I felt nothing."

"Nothing?" Esme asked as she continued to hold onto Ness.

"Like she is not even there. Either she is blocking me or-" Before I can finish Edward dropped to his knees.

Nessie wiggles out of Esme's grasp and taking one fleeting glance at her mother, she goes to her father as he says, "She is gone I know it."

"Gone?" Nessie asks confused looking back at the battle to see if she was still there. We know what he means as Bella finally looks up. We finally understand what Seto and Bella were talking about before. The darkness that was in her heart has been revived. This is what they meant by the Slayer.

Her eyes are narrowed into a hateful murderous glare. Dark energy is pouring out of her as she steps forward with her sword swinging. Alastair is confused as if trying to process something then he speaks, "This is it. No more holding back." He lunges forward.

"There is no way he was holding back!" Emmett exclaims loudly, "There is no possible way."

Jake looks unsure and Rose is just watching. Alice clings to me as well as Esme clinging to Carlisle. Nessie is holding Edward as he is watching.

Bella just stands there and at the last possible moment dodges the strike and then he side swinging but Bella has already dodged that and then her sword connects with the back of his neck sending him flying into the shrine where Nessie was once sitting.

"Holy crap!" Jake yells, "There is no way he could survive that. Way to go Bella!"

But Bella ignores him and speaks her voice emotionless and deadly, "During training I was taught not only technique but how to read the opponent's movements. Even a moron could find a few ways around your special attack after seeing four times." There was slight movement coming from the rubble, "Now get up. This would be a poor way to end the first battle in over a millennium."

As Alastair is getting up he is laughing, "I was ordered to test your strength and ability! My orders were not to kill you but…" As he steps out of the rubble and as he is walking he says, "I do not think Master would mind if I did. So now I will kill you Princess."

"Stop dreaming. It is I who will kill you." Bella says with the murderous glare.

"No." Nessie mutters. Then shaking her head she makes a move to run for them but I stop her as she yells, "Mommy please no!"

Alastair lunges sword pointed and Bella also lunges they meet in the middle as they both swing. Then as their backs are to one another something is flying right at us and Jake pulls Rose to the side as part of Alastair's blade lands lodged right in the tree where she was standing.

Rose who didn't notice starts to round on the shifter, "What the hell mutt?!"

"I believe instead of the insult you should be thanking me." Jake said feeling insulted.

"Why would-" She is interrupted by Jake pointing to where she was standing. Seeing the blade in the tree she huffs and said in a stiff voice, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Alastair and Bella face each other and she says, "The next time something flies it will be your head."

"Is that a threat?" Alastair asks.

"It is a promise." Bella responds.

"Pretty big promise." Alastair compliments. I can get no really feeling from him. It too is not like he is there.

"Mom please stop!" Nessie pleads out. I feel anguish and pain radiating off of her. Edward is empty and void of all emotion. It is as if something died within him…

"She can't hear you." Billy voice appears. We all jump forgetting that he is with us as he continues; "Her and Alastair are not with us anymore."

"But-" Nessie points to them as they once again stare each other down.

"They are fighting in the Golden Age. Where the destruction was beginning; the battles that Bella and Seto mentioned is where they are at. The Bella we know is not with us and Alastair is not in his right mind either. They are not fighting like they did toward the end in Phoenix or then end of the Golden Age…they are fighting in the chaos of the matter. Bella revenge and Alastair…well…who knows?"

"How can we snap them out of it?" Esme asks.

"The one person who lived during that time and has a strong connection to the Age like Bella and Alastair do; Seto," Billy said solemnly.

We all watch as the moon glittered the battlefield. I do not have to be Ali with her visions to know that this fighting cannot go on much longer.

**Seto's POV Voltaire, Italy-**

When we had returned home I immediately went to the Masters to explain our problem. Aro had given us his assurance that he would be more than willing to help in any way possible; although I kept thinking about Bella's reaction to where Alastair maybe hiding and what he is up too. I know that I was rather cruel with her before, but it was for her own good. I know that reliving her life and memories were about to be sore and hard, but it was really a good idea to take a break.

"Love." Jane came into my room where I was staring intently at two maps. One depicted what used to be the Golden Age and the other depicted the current conditions which is not Egypt.

I do not look up but I respond, "Yes?" She hesitates in the doorway so I do look up giving what I hope to be an encouraging smile.

She walks in and sits on the bed as I stand over by the desk, "What is the plan?"

"I was hoping to investigate this area here." I point to the maps that indicate were the Dark Realm resides, "This area is where he was exiled to…the place where the Roman Family settled after their exilment for stealing the Eternity Crystal."

Jane comes over and nods understanding. But I can see something is troubling her, but instead she asks, "Think everything will work out ok?"

I shrug, "I like to think it will."

"Oh."

There is something so I just ask, "What is it?" She doesn't look at me and turns away, I make to touch her shoulder but she flinches, "Jane honey?"

"I am worried." She admits.

"About what?"

"All of this…I am worried that I will not see you again." She says while turning to collapse in my arms.

I comfort her the best I could, "You will. I promise."

"How can you be sure? You told me that night the same thing and the next thing I knew buildings are exploding and some creature…" She shuddered at the memory.

"How do you-"

"I heard you screaming…" I look at her and know that she is knows what happened the final night. That was the only thing she could remember when I tried to restore the memories of the life she had previously. The rest I had to tell who she was, but even then she still does not remember. That is why I told Isabella not to even try restoring the Cullen's and the shifter's memories, so they did not have to suffer what Jane had suffered.

I give her a look, "It is ok. I promise I will never allow that to happen again. I love you and I will do anything to protect you. I will not let you down again." I vow.

We lean in to kiss but then a shot of pain went through my heart causing me to collapse on the floor, "Seto!" Jane yells kneeling by my side.

I see flashes of a Meadow and ruins of a shrine. I see the Cullens and Blacks watching a duel. The fighters are Isabella and Alastair:

"_The next time something flies it will be your head._" Bella's harsh murderous voice enters my mind.

"_Is that a threat?_" Alastair asks. Although there is something wrong with him, in fact there is something wrong with the both of them.

"_It is a promise_." Bella replies. Then the next image is of them lunging and then darkness swirls and there is a high cruel laughter that rings in the air.

"SETO!" Jane yells effectively snapping me out of my premonition.

"Not again." I mutter jumping up and grabbing my cloak, "Not again!"

"Seto?!" Jane calls as I am running in my room grabbing my bag and throwing vials and different things into it.

"I will be back. Stay here and let the masters know that I will be bringing guests." I tell Jane.

"Seto what is-"

"Just do it!" Seeing the look on my face and the tone of my voice must have made her back down from arguing with me. On her tip toes she gives me a gentle kiss, "Be careful." Then she is gone. I look at the clock on the wall and pray that I can make it to this Meadow before the sunrises.

**Third Person POV-**

A gentle breeze blows by as the moon now shifts to further to the west. The bystanders know that this battle cannot go on much longer, but Bella and Alastair are both in their own worlds; a world that is filled with chaos, destruction, and blood. Alastair sees a young woman with eyes filled with so much hatred and darkness that reflects a soul. He caused this hatred in the woman before him and he was proud.

Although underneath the self accomplishments there is a sense of guilt and longing. Why? He wonders; why do I feel like this? A fuzzy memory of him and this woman comes to him. It is filled with happiness. Happiness? What is this happiness?

Bella in the meantime is also trapped in the same world. Blood soaks and drips off her sword. Blood of the demons she had slain in vengeance mixes with blood from the man standing before her. She wants his blood, she needs this blood. She wants this man to suffer a most painful and excruciating death imaginable.

Although when she looks into his eyes, they are clouded with hate and anger…but then confusion as well. She feels herself also getting confused and then there is pity and remorse. Pity for seeing him hurt and broken? Remorse as if she hopes that he forgives her? But why? She wonders as a fuzzy memory comes to her and it is a happy one and a promise made between a boy and a girl…what is going on?

Shaking her head she comes to her killer senses as Alastair gets into his position, "How can he still fight with a broken sword?!" Jake asks in amazement.

"It is the way they must have fought." Replies Carlisle, "Since they think they are not fighting in this time period they must have their survival instincts from the battle in the Golden Age."

Billy nods his head, "That is right. Unless Seto gets here soon…"

He did not need to finish the sentence because they already filled in the remaining unspoken part, "I see that you still do not know when to retreat." Bella spoke evenly with an almost sick amusement laced in her tone.

"I am not one to give up. I will not deviate from the path I was destined to be on!" Alastair yells throwing the sword.

Bella blocks the sword with her fist, "how can she use her bare hand like that?" Esme asks in amazement.

"She would have left herself an opening if she used her sword." Jasper replied understanding the fighting tactic.

All they saw now was Alastair's fist and Bella's sword strike; then in a split instant they saw her sword go flying as Alastair's belt hitting her sword hand, "I GOT YOU NOW!"

"NO!" They yelled as Alastair started to punch her and then get her in a strangle hold with the belt around her neck, "MOMMY!" Nessie yells. This snaps Edward out of his little void and makes to move as if to help, "I can't move!" Edward yells trying to reach the battlefield.

The rest of the Cullens and Jake try to move as well try to make a move but find that they couldn't. It was as if something was holding them back, "Why can't we move?!" Emmett growls out as Bella is still trying to break free.

"Because of the command." Billy answers not even bothering to try, "she gave us a royal order and as such we have to follow it."

"But we have no ties to the Golden Age." Edward points out still not giving up.

"Doesn't matter. Besides it wouldn't have any affect to try and help. They are in their own world. You would be seen as a threat." Billy says. So all they could do was stand back and watch.

The belt was getting tighter and Bella could feel it. She realized that he was not trying to strangle her but break her neck, "Give it up! You have lost Princess!" he yells.

At this in a quick motion she felt her hand clasp around her sheath and then she rammed it into his chin sending him flying into a tree. They are both on their knees and panting. Bella is feeling her neck and Alastair is holding his chin. Tasting the blood in his mouth he spits it out and wipes his mouth, "I say we stop playing around. What do you think?"

"For once I may have to agree." Bella responded.

"How can they end it? They have no strength left!" Rose questioned.

"They have enough left for one last strike." Carlisle said gravely, "They will either kill one another or kill both themselves."

There was a hushed silence. Seeing her mom is in an arm's reach she tries to reach out, "Mom." The more she moved the harder it became, "Please." She begs softly. Almost there…she is about to touch the tattered fabric of her mother's shirt as Bella straightens her posture and grips the sword's sheathe with two hands, "Don't."

Alastair cracks his knuckles. Bella takes this as a cue to lung forward, "NO!" Nessie cries out.

The sun is about to rise slowly over the eastern horizon but crossing the area a great eagle swoops in and dive bombs between the two warriors causing them to fly backward, "What hell was that?" Emmett calls out.

A figure in a cloak runs out of the clearing and the eagle flies back over to its master, "Who the hell-" Jake is interrupted by, "Its Seto!" Nessie calls out in relief, "And Aiden!"

"Thank god." Esme says holding her heart. Then the pressure of not being able to move is lifted, but when they go to step forward Seto lowers his hood and says, "Stay where you are." They stop short.

Alastair and Bella look at one another almost in a daze; then Alastair begins to laugh, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. Seto welcome to our party."

"Some party. You ok Isabella?" Seto says without humor.

Bella glares hard at Seto and he nearly flinches at the sight of her eyes as she says, "You are not involved so I will say this once. Back off. He is mine."

"No, you need to come back to us." Seto replied coming closer to her.

There is a moment of silence and no one moves or even breathes. Edward notices how Bella's eyes soften. He could see that she is coming back. Alastair sighs realizing that the fight is now over, "Clearly my fun is over with." He gets up as a sharp pain enters his head causing him to collapse on the ground. Everyone now is staring wide-eyed as his eyes dilate and he begins to shake.

"Carlisle what is happening?" Esme asks accidently letting the worry tone slip into her voice.

But Carlisle doesn't speak but watches as Alastair's mouth is rapidly moving although he cannot make out what the man is saying. Then his eyes switch to Bella who looks torn between wanting to go over and comfort him and taking advantage for the kill. He starts to wonder if Bella understands what is happening to the man on the ground.

When Alastair stops twitching he stumbles up and says, "Well it has been fun Isabella." He smirks slightly, "You are lucky that your mentor came to save you."

"Funny I can say the same for you." Bella says although her voice is not as harsh.

Alastair nods curtly, but there is something off as he shimmers away. Bella then begins to sway, "No do not do this. Hang in there." Seto pleads looking around Aiden lets out a low call and Seto orders, "Fly the area and let us know when it is safe." Aiden flies off and Seto gently brings Bella closer to the ground.

The exhaustion starts to catch up with her as now her family surrounds her and vague memories from the past few hours catches up it is then that Seto's voice floods back to her, "-we are going to Voltaire. It is not safe to return you to the home in Vancouver. Once Aiden comes-"

That is all she hears as the eagle returns and then vanishes. When that happens she sees a portal open and strong arms support her, "Come on love hold on."

"Edward." She mutters softly then the blackness hits and she knows no more.


	18. As If Things Couldn't Get Any Worse…

So I know it has been awhile yet again and it may seem that it is moving fast, but I wanted to get a broader spectrum of the past and for all of you Alastair haters out there…there is a twist! So enjoy!

**Forever for all Eternity**

As If Things Couldn't Get Any Worse…

**Alastair's POV-**

I was hanging by my wrists in the dungeons…I had failed my master by trying to kill Isabella, but that was not why I was in here…I had my memory restored to me when she was fighting with me…I was trying to fight it and when I had thought I had succeed…the pain…the god awful pain came to my head. My master had told me that I betrayed him and as he said, "Used up my usefulness anyway."

Thus leaving me in this dark, damp, cold dungeon to think about how I had failed all of them: Selene, Adam, Isabella, hell even Seto. If only he had never told me where I came from…I had escaped for a reason…I left my home for a reason as I now remembered everything.

Images flash of my village and a dark demonic creature taking over. I see my parents fighting and my mother telling me to flee for safety…I was only a little boy as I saw my parents murdered before my eyes. But I kept on running before I found myself in the Golden Kingdom where the Sinclair family ruled.

I had fallen in love over time with the princess and her parents Queen Selene and King Adam treated me as their own. But it was Seto that was very suspicious of me therefore he had told the King and Queen of his uneasiness. Then they started to become wary of me and forcefully took Isabella away from me. Yes I was mad, but I would not have killed…but once Isabella came up with the idea of the soul bond Seto had found out and we fought:

"_**You do not deserve to have her!**_"

"_**I love her! I will never hurt her! What do you have against me anyway?!**_"

His eyes…those searching/calculating eyes have haunted me to this day as he spoke the words that ended it all, "_**You want to know the truth? Go back to the land of your ancestors and tell me that you still love her and would never hurt her.**_" So that is what I did. I ran away from the place that I considered home and the people who I thought of as family. My heart and soul filled with boiling rage…not only at myself for letting the priest get to me, but at the priest himself.

It was there that I met _**him**_, my master. The one who killed my parents…the one who destroyed everything near and dear to me, "_**I did it for a reason…redemption. I needed to weed out the weak at heart, mind, body, and soul. I need to gain strength so I can make everyone pay…you came for the truth did you not? Why they had to die? Allow me to show you…**_"

He showed me the memories of long ago, how my family; once noble and saviors of the world, were exiled. I began to feel growing hatred and was starting to forgive the man that destroyed my home and family. They really deserve to pay for their crimes against the Roman Family. But there was one problem…a problem that I can or should have never forgotten about, "_**What do you say? Join me and I can make your dreams and wishes come true.**_" He had said.

The man appeared and offered me his hand and I looked at it then at him. He looked so much like me. His dark eyes shone in sheer excitement as I stood before him, "_**What must I do exactly?**_"

As we walked he told me of the plans that would make everything right. He told me of a great power that the Sinclair Family possessed and how in order to achieve what was rightfully ours; I had to steal the scrolls to do it. But that nagging problem again since there was only thing…one person that I wanted…no needed, "_**If I do this promise me she won't get hurt.**_" I growled threateningly.

He smirked, "_**You have my word...Alastair.**_" He again offered his hand and I took it.

"You damn bastard!" I yelled into the empty dungeon knowing full well that he could hear me.

But nothing came…no footsteps…no sound…just the faint drip of condensation that came from the ceiling. This was my entire fault…if only I had not gone here…if only I stayed with Isabella…if only I told that damn priest to go jump off a cliff.

Wait Isabella…I closed my eyes and focused on her. Hoping beyond hope that I can reach her and warn her of what is to come…I sense her and she is weak. I can faintly here the voices of Seto and Henry in a room. Our fight has drained her of her energy and she is hovering…They are worried and I can distinctly hear other voices too…Ann, Anthony, the child, Robert, Mary, Matthew, and Lillian outside the room talking in hushed worried tones.

Then the image starts to become clearer. It seems that I am too weak as well to use this type of advanced magic. I see her almost lifeless as Seto sets the crystal cage meaning that I am unable to go to her…Henry is looking drained and confused as Seto explains what he is doing. Then I see them walk out as I am feeling myself being pulled back.

Reopening my eyes I see the dungeon and I see _**him**_ standing in front of me and I gave him my deadliest glare, "Why so serious?" he asks in a fake caring voice. I just remained silent as he continued to stare at me. After a few minutes he speaks again, "I did not appreciate the stunt you pulled Alastair."

"I do not know what you are talking about." I spat out thoroughly pissed that this _**monster**_ is talking to me.

He then drew back his arm and punched me right in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me and I began to cough up blood, "You know exactly what I am talking about you traitor! You forced yourself to remember. You were going to betray me! You were going to warn her!"

"You told me she would be safe. You told me that she would not get hurt."

"You hurt her; I had nothing to do with that. It was you that made her unsafe." He replied in a quiet deadly voice.

"And that will not be repeated, because I intend on having my redemption. I will redeem myself and when I get out of here I will make you pay you bastard!" I yelled.

He laughed, "In case you have not noticed you are weak. Your powers right now are all but gone. You cannot do a thing right now. You are as helpless as her." The comment stunned me…he knows where she is…he knows her condition, "But no worries I know how to treat a fair mistress. Besides," he paused and took out his sword and cut my restraints which sent me flying to the ground, "I might have been wrong at your usefulness."

"I-will-never-help-you-again," I panted out trying to stand.

He was silent and in a flash he grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet and leaned in close to my face and I could smell thousands of deaths on his breath, "Who says you had a choice this time?" And unable to fight against him I felt myself go limp and before I blacked out my last thought was, _**Isabella please…forgive me**_.

**Esme POV-**

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Edward, and I are sitting outside the bedroom in the castle of the Volturi while Carlisle and Seto are inside working on Bella. Jake and Billy were in the other room trying to sleep (it was only after I had promised to wake them when Bella was ok did they relent) after Aro had insisted that they get some sleep then once he left, Jane had gone with Aro to fill the Masters in as to what the situation was in the meadow. It was a very scary sight to see my daughter so weak and fragile. Memories of the hospital back in Phoenix and when she was pregnant with Nessie are washing over me, making Edward cringe.

_Sorry_, I think over to him and he does not respond as he holds Ness closer to him. She is trying hard to stay strong for her father and perhaps us, but I could tell she is scared. I look around and see that everyone is silent and lost in their own thoughts and worry. Another look at Edward I see that he is trying not to listen and also stay strong for Ness, but he is almost at a breaking point.

But now my mind drifts to when Seto had come and saved Bella from making a terrible mistake, thank god I had said. Although Bella did not have the same reaction I did. Her eyes…my daughter's eyes…I shiver at the thought. But then the way they looked when Alastair was having that fit; concern and then fighting the desire to take that chance at killing him in the vulnerable state.

Alastair…there was definitely something different about him from the time Bella entered that clearing. He had said he had no intention on killing us or her…yet when they started fighting there was an urge in him to kill…but there was also an urge for her to kill as well. How can anyone have that much of a desire…including my own daughter; the kind and understanding sweet girl?

"She didn't originally." Edward answered. His voice broke the grave silence and everyone who was lost in their own thoughts looking over at him and myself. His voice was tired and grave…it was almost like we were back in Phoenix or when Bella was in the dangerous part of her pregnancy.

"Didn't what?" Rose asked her voice thick with worry as she kept glancing at Ness and the door.

Edward took a deep breath, "Esme had wondered how much desire Bella can have to kill when she was fighting Alastair…she didn't in the beginning. She had said that she was going to give him one chance to release us. But when he kept talking she kept repeating the order. Did you see the look in her eyes before? She was fighting that desire…her anger and rage triggered that response when he-"

Understanding dawned on me then, "When he shouted that threat." I can hear the rage in his voice and the words echoing in my memory: _**They will die again because of you! You cannot even protect yourself how do you expect to protect them?!**_

Edward cringed at hearing that but answered, "Preciously. As soon as he said that, that is when she stopped fighting for control and gave herself up. It was as if she knew that in her state she could not defeat him so-"

"She allowed her instincts to take over." Jasper finished, "I can understand that."

"How?" Alice asked looking at him, "You never gave in like that." Seeing the frown on his face we all knew what he was thinking and she rephrased, "I mean intentionally."

"No but there were times when I considered giving in like she did; for instance when we were fighting in the newborn army or considering to fight the Volturi when I found out that you and Bella came here to get Edward." Jasper explained.

We all sat in silence considering Jasper's words. Then a few minutes later the door opened and I got up to meet Carlisle, "How is she?" I asked.

"She is stable." He said his voice tired.

"Can we go in?" Edward asked while Nessie gave them a pleading glance.

Carlisle looked at Seto as if not knowing what to say, which a first for us all to see. Seto sighed, "You can go in, but do not get to close and I will show you why."

We all looked at each other and let out a gasp. Surrounding Bella's bed was like a force field and there were rocks that seemed to be causing it. Sensing our impending questions Seto started to explain, "When 4-5 crystals are set in an East-West orientation they form a magical cage of bright energy around a being that isolates them from the outside world. If the being inside tries to move the crystal, they will become instantly shocked or if they try to break out through an attack it will rebound on them. However, although the cage lets nothing out it does let some forms of magic in, such as Potions. But I do not have to worry about potions because I do not intend on giving her any."

"But why is she in there?" Nessie asked quietly as she gazed at her mother's unconscious form in the cage.

Seto sighed and knelt down to her eye level, "I do not want her to hurt herself or us when she wakes up."

"Hurt herself?" Emmett asked, "How-"

"The last time this happened it had taken awhile for her to recover. When she had awoken she did not know where she was or really who I was. So she started to fight with me thinking I was a demon in disguise; needless to say I would rather not experience that again." Seto explained, "Besides she still has a lot of dark energy in her body I am trying to expel out of her so she can properly recover."

"And this will help?" Alice asked looking a bit skeptical.

Seto nodded, "It should help."

"What about the scars on her?" Edward asked not prying his eyes away from Bella.

Seto sighed and started for the door, "Fortunately there were enough of Phoenix's tears Isabella had in her bag to heal the major wounds. Unfortunately that means I used them all up."

I looked at my daughter's seemingly lifeless form on the bed and noticed that she did indeed looked a bit better, but then I saw her face; a big cross shaped gash on her cheek and two smaller gashes by her eyes, "So these on her face-"

"They will maybe get better in time on their own or when she is feeling better she will be able to summon Phoenix so she can collect the tears." Seto said, "Now I know you all would like to stay, but I think we have to see the Masters about the situation."

Nodding we reluctantly left the room, but before we left Nessie turned back in and went by her mother's nightstand, "Don't worry we will be right back." I heard her mutter and then reaching into her pocket she pulled out the locket, "You were right, this protected me and I know it will protect you too." She opened it and the melody filled the room. Turning back she ran back over to us and Edward placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Carlisle stayed with me a few minutes longer as the kids walked the hall behind Seto, "Will she really be ok?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, "Seto and I did as much as we could for now; so the rest is up to her." I looked back at the bed and we walked out closing the door silently behind us.

**Carlisle POV-**

We walked into the throne room to find a dining room table and chairs set up in the middle with the Masters sitting in their thrones, "Carlisle! My good friend!" Aro called out stepping down from his throne with his brothers following suite.

"Aro." I said back as he took my hand and placed the other on my upper arm leading us to the table.

As we all sat down wine bottles appeared and we realized what was in them as some other vampires came out and poured as a glass, "This is a surprise." I stated taking a sip of the deer blood.

"It was actually Mrs. Cullen's idea when she was here a few months back." Marcus stated in a passive voice.

"Really now?" Jasper asked giving the brothers a careful look not sure as to trust them or not.

Seto nodded as Jane sat down next to him, "I did say that she stayed here with me…well us," He fixed after seeing a look on Aro's face, "for a bit while she was on the diamond hunt."

"Which brings us back to why you all are here," Aro said regarding me with a sad look, "Why is it old friend we must always meet under such unfavorable circumstances? I mean first I had to meet young Mr. Cullen when he came here to…for a lack of a better word…piss us off, then I had to send Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec to Forks for that newborn army fiasco, after that sadly we had to meet because of a major misunderstanding, and now I got a chance to see how young Mrs. Cullen is favoring immortality to find out that she is connected to an ancient royal family, and she is a human with how did she put it," he thought for a moment, "oh yes she said with extraordinary talents. But anyway this ancient family with who I had ties to myself apparently…that is now affecting our present…" Aro then smirked at us, "Your coven sure does not lead a boring existence do you friend?"

I had to smirk myself which Esme gave me a little whack on the head as I said, "Nope it is never a dull moment around here."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Edward asked as Nessie was holding his hand regarding the brothers with a nervous look.

Caius spoke up this time, but what was strange was there was no malice in his voice, "Well when Mrs. Cullen came to us months ago she told us of a war that has been going on for over a millennium now and three times she has cheated 'evil'. She more or less showed us the past and as it turns out we were connected to," he paused and gave a thoughtful look, "the Golden Age."

"How?" Rose asked clearly surprised.

"We were Senators as well as Jane here," Marcus motioned to Jane who looked curious, "She glazed over the events that ended the Age and told us how she had everyone reincarnated and then her…how did she put it…mild adventure in her home town."

"Yes she had told us how she knew Seto and how she faced this fiend Alastair in Phoenix just to banish him and then how now the past is catching up to her once again." Aro stated, "Well after she was done we allowed her to stay and provide any assistance she needed."

"Which brings us back to this; you are here because according to Jane, your home is no longer safe…in fact you all are in a great danger." Marcus said seriously.

We all looked at Jane as she said, "All I knew was that when Seto was frantically running around and grabbing things it was bad…especially when he said he would be bringing back guests. So I figured whatever happened it involved Isabella and you guys."

"Well that is about the size of it." Seto said.

"OK well care to explain what happened?" Caius asked motioning for someone to start talking.

So I delved into the events that transpired from the time Bella came home to us up until the battle in the meadow. All the while I talked Seto would break in at a few points and so would Jane, Renesmee quietly cut in to talk about the events by the river, and then when it actually got to the meadow scene Edward held his hand out and Aro took it. Then I too held out my hand and he saw it from my perspective.

"Yes I see the situation." Aro said after the explanation was done, "Well you all are welcomed of course to stay."

"Thank you friend," I said gratefully, "we truly appreciate this."

"No thanks needed; besides Isabella requested that this be an option long before these unfortunate circumstances transpired." Marcus explained.

"How do you mean?" Alice asked, "She knew something like this was bound to happen?"

There was silence and Seto coughed so we all looked at him, "During the months after the museum meeting, we kept in touch. She would tell me about the visions and I would tell her what I saw. We had many plans for many situations…one of them being finding a 'safe house' if things got really bad."

We were silent again as my love asked, "Are things really bad this time?"

The brothers, Jane, and our eyes were on Seto right now as he sighed, "Want the truth, half, truth, or the lie?"

"Does this mean you have no idea?" Emmett countered questioned.

"It means that I have no way of knowing." Seto explained.

Edward shot up out of his seat…this was his breaking point, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW?! MY WIFE IS IN A FREAKING COMA LIKE STATE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE NOT A GOD DAMN CLUE AS TO WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT KIND OF HIGH PRIEST ARE YOU?!"

Seto sighed and stood up as well to meet my son's wrath, "I am aware of Isabella's predicament and I am doing all I can for that, but as things are right now I do not know because the last vision I had it ended in darkness…"

Edward continued to glare until Ness tugged on his shirt and he tore his eyes away from the Priest, "Daddy, Mommy will be ok." She said quietly, "She has the locket…it is protecting her."

Edward sighed and sat back down, "I know sweetie."

Seto also sighed as Jane pulled him back in the chair as she said, "No one I am sure is trying to find a definitive answer love; but let's go with a gut feeling. How bad is this now?"

"Based on the events that transpired over the last few months I would say that…history is repeating itself." He answered not looking at us.

Aro nodded calmly, "Ok so we are getting somewhere now…what does that mean exactly?"

Seto looked at him, "Isabella has not used her powers in ten years, meaning that controlling them has been rather difficult. In Phoenix it was easier for her to re-gain that control…less people in her life to look after therefore less emotional control to worry about. Well once this came up months ago she has a family and most importantly a child. While her skills needed tuning, she needed to re-learn the emotional control factor. With this being restated her powers are tied to those emotions, and since part of her powers is based on the Shadows any upset or dark thought strengthens the darker side of the soul."

We all nodded following allow with the explanation. Seeing we were following along Seto continued, "When she had ran off on me she was consumed by hate and revenge. Effectively allowing the dark power to grow; she did not care who she was fighting or slaying so long as the outcome was Alastair dead. Thus when he took Renesmee and threatened all of you, she got enraged and gave into the darkness inside of her. I had gotten a vision of the fighting, and just as the prophecy stated if she killed him out of revenge and hate, the world would be shattered into darkness."

"So what you are saying is that because of this event, things are going to get worse before they get better?" Rose asked.

"Essentially yes; but here is the monkey wrench into this; unknowingly to Isabella and Alastair, his master was there watching. In other words Isabella was right along. Alastair was never evil to begin with…which is why she got so mad at me." Seto said and before we could say anything he continued, "He never intended to try and kill her. Billy was right before when he said that their minds were in the past with the chaos and the bloodshed, but just as Alastair was using the dark energy when Isabella had left you all, his master was there absorbing Isabella's dark energy. With this dark energy essentially they could summon the Crystal of Discord…which is probably what is going on right now."

"So then why not summon the Eternity Crystal and end it? If the Crystal of Discord was used to negate the effects of the Eternity Crystal then wouldn't the Eternity Crystal negate the Discord one?" I asked not really seeing any problem with that.

"Yes but there is a difference in the way I am thinking 'negating' and you think of 'negating'." Seto said. We all gave him a look as he fell silent, "The idea when my family created it was that by negating the crystal the wielder would be rendered defenseless and well…" Now did he have no need to go on explaining as the true meaning was laid out on the table but he went on seeing that we now understood, "There is more though, Isabella is in no shape to summon the crystal anyway."

"Why not?" Emmett asked quietly seeing the look of pain on Edward's face.

Seto sighed, "She is not strong enough to unite them; also she has not accepted her full birthright."

I saw how hesitant he had become when he mentioned the last part so I brought it up, "What is wrong with accepting her birthright?"

Seto was about to speak when we heard a groan. Our heads shot up to see Bella leaning against her staff for some major support, "Love?!" Edward yelled running over to her.

Bella gave him a weak smile, "Hey." She said quietly.

"How the hell did you get out of the crystal cage?" Seto asked pulling up another chair to the table as Edward led her over to where we were sitting.

Bella smiled again looking at her mentor, "Well for starters you should have taken my weapon backslash staff away from me. It was a rather nice stick to poke one of the crystals out of alignment." Seeing the look on his face she started to laugh but winced and held her side as she talked again, "I thought you would have known that after the last time."

Recovering Seto spoke again, "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p', "And you do not know when it is useless to have an explanation session without me, since I always manage to make it anyway."

We all looked at her as her smile fell and gave a hand gesture to us as she continued to explain, "Besides I do not know how much time is left for me to be with them. So I am going to make the most of it."

"What are you saying?" Edward asked as our attention focused more not liking the tone in her voice.

Bella was not looking at him as she spoke, "I am afraid that answer ties in with the problem of my birthright."

"Should you really be here discussing this now? Especially after being out of it for," I looked at my watch and was amazed that so much time had flown from the start of all of this, "hours?"

Bella looked at me and gave a half-hearted grin, "Really? That long? Time flies when we are having fun after all."

"Mommy, I am really not having that much fun." Nessie said reaching out to hold her mother's hand.

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little bit; I am not having that much fun either." She said, "Oh and I found this by the bedside." Pulling out the locket she placed it once more around Nessie's neck, "There back where it belongs." Bella gave a small smile and kissed Nessie's head.

"You know I really think we should hold off on this. No need to push yourself any more than you already have been." Alice said looking really worried.

Bella scoffed, "I am not doing any magic so I do not see what the problem is."

"No but you wasted energy just by walking down the hall and just sitting here looking alert and focused." Seto scolded.

Turning her head she glared at the priest, "I think I know my limits Seto and besides you are about to explain something that involves me. I think I should be here listening to this and helping anyway I can," but then her glare fell and she gave a mournful look, "Besides I had a vision…"

Seto became very alert now, "About what?"

Bella shivered, "It was terrible…I saw it…it was a vision but also a memory…"

We gave each other a look as Rose asked, "Bella?"

She sighed, "It was the last time I was in a hand to hand combat with him when I ran away…I had faced him three times. The first time it was a tie…much like the one that happened last night. When we had sensed Seto coming," she motioned her head to the priest in question and he bowed his head, "we agreed that we would meet again. The second time Alastair almost could have killed me…he was close," we gasped but she wasn't looking at us but at the wall behind Aro's head, focused as if she could see the events like a movie. Edward reached over and clasped her hand as she continued, "I was pinned and half of me was still trying to think of a way out, but the other half told him to do it…in fact I had been hoping he would do it. But I had seen something in his eyes…it was conflict…in the end he lowered his weapon and told me to leave…that he felt the fight wasn't good enough…almost like I was not trying."

"So he let you go? Just like that?" Marcus asked as if trying to figure something out.

Bella nodded, "Yes. But the third time…when I still was not in control we fought ferociously. Like we were not showing any mercy whatsoever; but when it came down to it I had him pinned. Even when Seto had again came I did not back down."

Seto nodded, "I remember…I was worried that you really were going to kill him."

"Really were?" Edward asked seeming not to believe what he was hearing.

"He was begging for it." Bella answered dully.

"What?" We all asked out.

"'Do it…please Isabella…kill me. End it here and now.' He had said. I wanted to; after all he had put me through and having me think that this was all a misunderstanding, I wanted to kill him."

"Why didn't you?" Caius asked uncharacteristically engaged in the story.

"I saw something in his eyes. They weren't full of hatred…they were filled with love and almost begging me for forgiveness…it was like he was back. My resolve melted and I lowered my weapon. I couldn't kill him in the end." She winced as she took a deep breath, "But it was in that moment he was in pain, just like the other night. It was then I realized he was being used. I do not know how I had forgotten about that. It wasn't really him…it was a darker essence that took him over. One that I had told you about before Seto," she looked at him not with a glare but close to it.

There was silence as we absorbed this new information and then after a few moments Jasper spoke up, "If he was innocent why didn't you try like…expelling this dark essence?"

Bella shook her head, "At end when I first banished him I really wasn't thinking clearly to do that…I was hoping that if I had banished him he would be able to fight whatever it was that was controlling him. The second time in Phoenix on the other hand I tried to help…but I guess when everything that hit the fan here…"

She did not need to go on because we knew what she was getting at, "So what has this got to do with your birthright?" Jane asked.

"Well it has to do with the magic and-GAH!" Bella gasped and her hand flew to her heart and the other supported her wounded side, "Bella!" We called but then we heard, "Seto!" I turned to see Jane holding Seto as his hands dug into his head.

"Carlisle what do we do?!" Esme asked panicking.

For once I did not know what to do or how to help. Bella looked like she was in agony and Seto did not look much better. In all of my years in the medical field I am frozen, "Carlisle!" Edward's voice came to me.

"I don't know." I said helplessly, "I do not know what to do."

"What is going on?" Jake asked walking into the room followed by Billy, "We heard screaming." Billy said as they entered.

But then a voice rang out throughout the castle that caused Seto and Bella to shoot up and both of them looked at each other fear in Seto's eyes and immense pain in Bella's as it spoke, "Isabella Sinclair…Seto Cohen…I know you are there."

The atmosphere became heavy and it was getting harder and harder for us to focus that we all sat back down. Nessie was crying into Edward and we held our mates close as Bella and Seto stood up. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jake, and Billy looked at us wondering what the heck was going on.

"We should have known it was you along!" Seto called out in anger and hate as his eyes flashed.

"It was you that sent this in motion Priest…by sending my grandson to me that day." The voice hissed back calmly yet amused.

"Wait grandson?" Jasper asked looking at Seto and Bella.

They ignored us, "You will not get away with this Nikoli Roman!" Bella stated trying to keep herself propped up with the staff.

Nikoli laughed, "You have no energy. In fact if I didn't sense any better it would seem that you are worse off than Alastair."

"What did you do to him?!" Bella yelled out.

"Nothing yet, but I did not come here to talk about that poor excuse of a grandson. I have a message for you." The atmosphere got colder and his voice got fiercer, "I know that you will want to fight. You may even think that to fight is wise, but this is a folly,"

"I will fight you and I will win." Bella proclaimed.

Nikoli laughed, "Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste Isabella. There has been too much of that already. Therefore I suggest we end this once and for all. You do not wish to see them harmed again do you?"

"You hurt them and I swear-"

"I do not wish to harm them. They were merely in the way last time. To show I am serious about my word and my intentions I will give you back a prisoner…" There was a portal that opened from the ceiling and suddenly a body fell through it and landed on the floor, "NO! Alastair!" Bella yelled limping toward him followed by Seto.

"Isabella, in the past you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. You know what you must do…so I am telling you now do it…I will be waiting where it all began…" The voice faded and the atmosphere became normal once more but Bella was on her knees as Seto looked him over.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked breathlessly.

But no one was paying attention to him as we all went over to the body. Bella asked in a hushed voice, "He is gone isn't he?"

Seto didn't answer right away but his hands started to glow bright yellow he was waving his hands over Alastair's body and when it dimmed as he answered, "I cannot heal him."

"What? You must be able to!" Bella said panicking, "You are not trying hard enough!" She closed her eyes and did the same thing he had done…but Alastair was still lifeless.

"Is he really?" Esme asked me quietly.

I did not answer. Edward was trying to keep Nessie away from her mother and Rose was clinging to Emmett. We all looked at Alice but she only shook her head as she leaned into Jasper.

"Give me your hand Seto." Bella ordered.

"Isabella I do-"

"Give me your damn hand!" Bella yelled cutting him off. He sighed and relented and together they tried again but still nothing, "No…" Bella sighed.

"He is not dead…there is just nothing to heal. No soul to heal…we were only able to heal his body but not his soul is not with us…Isabella-" Seto stopped talking when she stood up. He made a move to help her but she turned away from him and from us.

"Take him to my room." She ordered as she started to walk away. Seto shimmered out of the room with Alastair's body and then moments later came back as Edward handed Nessie to Esme who wanted so desperately to go to her mother, "Wait Bella! What is happening? What the hell had just happened?!"

"Nikoli is Alastair's grandfather, the very one that my grandparents exiled once he tried to steal the Eternity Crystal. He wants revenge and used Alastair to get it by turning him against me. He drove Alastair to do all of this. Now he took Alastair's soul to become more powerful and defeat the last remaining wielder of the Eternity Crystal: me. I am the last remaining descendent of the Sinclair bloodline therefore the last wielder." Bella explained very fast her voice becoming stronger and fiercer.

Edward took a step away from her and asked, "Do you really intend on fighting him?"

"I will do what I must. Rebuild my Kingdom and take back my power so I can unite the crystals and end this once and for all." Bella said he eyes hard and daring us to countermand her.

Seto stepped forward, "You can't there are too many risks…in fact you are not strong enough to even-"

Bella glared at him hard and long, "You will listen to me and listen well. You will perform the ceremony…there will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do I make myself clear Priest?"

Seto stared back and then he started to shake. It was as if he was resisting something until finally he was forced down on one knee and bowed his head, "Yes your highness."

"Good. Now go hunt and get packing…we leave at twilight." Bella ordered.

"Wait!" Alice called out. Bella turned and looked back, taking this as a queue to speak she asked, "Where are we headed?"

"To the place where this all began…The Golden Kingdom." With that Bella shimmered out of the room.


	19. If You Won't Then I Will

**Forever for all Eternity**

If You Won't then I Will

**Alice POV-**

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked thoroughly annoyed with my best friend/sister-in-law.

"It means exactly what I said Alice," Bella groaned back not looking at me but rather intently at a really old yellowing book, "We are returning to the place where it all began…my homeland."

I had followed Bella and we ended up in the library part of the castle after she gave us the command that we were leaving. No one had objected to her decision, but just because I did not object didn't mean I didn't have any questions. It seemed forever ago when I had made the promise of finding out what was going on. I may have failed that time, but as Louis Vuittion and Gucci as my witnesses I am not going to fail again!

Edward, Ness, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Seto, and Jane had all went to start gathering the necessities for our journey to the apparently ruined kingdom. Billy had offered to stay behind and keep an eye on Alastair, who was still unconscious in Bella's room. The only reason why Edward had bothered staying with the group instead of running after Bella like I did was because we told him to help and that his daughter needed him at the moment while her mother was going off the deep end.

We stayed silent as I asked another question, "How could you say you are the last descendant of the bloodline when you have a daughter? Wouldn't Nessie be a descendant as well?"

Bella didn't answer right away and was muttering in another language that I did not recognize. I went over to her and saw the hieroglyphic text she was reading. Sighing she nodded to herself and looked back at me, "Because when I married Edward I was using the name I was born with in this life: Isabella Marie Swan. I effectively claimed the life I had chosen when I decided to move to Forks. Therefore she has Charlie and Renee's bloodline plus the bloodline from Edward's side as well."

"So there is not a trace of the royal blood in her?" I asked confused.

"No there shouldn't be because since Edward is a full vampire and I was human when I had her, the vampire side should cancel out any potential magic that could have been passed down from me. That is because at the time my magic was all but gone…until it was reawakened just recently." She rubbed her eyes and tried to read the book again until she sighed in aggravation and again rubbed her eyes, "Why did they have to make this damn text so freaking small?" Reaching into one of the drawers she pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, "Much better." And she returned to the book and once again muttering in the different language.

There was an uneasy silence that settled amongst us. I sighed and sat in the chair next to her and just watched. Occasionally I saw her right something in a notebook next to her and then I would watch as she would keep placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Taking in her overall appearance, I was startled to see this side of Bella.

It was like I was waking up to the realization that this was actually happening. The events that have unfolded were finally catching up to her, "This thing with your birthright…when you claim it that would make you Queen correct?" Bella nodded but did not respond so I continued on to the next part of the question, "Since you married Edward and had Renesmee, wouldn't they then be brought into the royal family regardless of them possessing magic or not?"

Bella looked sharply at me for a moment I was scared. In fact she answered me in a low voice, "Not if I have anything to say about it. I will not damn them into this life that I was brought into." Then she sighed and took a deep breath and closed the book. She looked straight at me and started again, "That is why I am researching…and before I go on…" Looking to the door she said, "I know you are there listening. Might as well come in and join the festivities." I turned to see Rose, Esme, and Jane coming into the room.

"Where are the guys up too?" I asked as they all took a seat.

Rose sighed, "Helping Seto. He mentioned that he needed some supplies or something like that."

"He needed some stuff for his potions and some stuff for the ceremony." Jane said clarifying what Rose tried to explain to us.

"I guess Nessie went with them?" Bella asked softly as she leaned back in the chair and stretched, but I saw her flinch.

"No, she is sleeping. Billy is keeping an eye on her." Esme said her facial expression concerned, "Seto gave her some kind of sleeping potion…something about her sleeping easier…"

Bella did not say anything but kept quiet and looked like she was deep in thought. Rose sighed and asked, "So what were you saying before?"

"I was saying that I was researching previous ceremonies to see if anything kind of like this situation had ever come up before." Bella explained.

"What have you found?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Bella stated tossing the book aside and getting up. She went over to the book case and picked out another book and sat back down.

"What risks are there involved?" Jane asked.

"Well like I told Alice, there should not be any risks concerning Edward and Nessie entering the bloodline…but that is why I am researching because I am not entirely sure. While on the 'records' I am Isabella Marie Cullen nee Swan, I do not know how that would change if…no when I accept the birthright." She said and began paging through the book.

"But you are avoiding the question in general. You keep saying Edward and Ness…what about you?" Esme asked directly.

Bella looked up, "What about me?"

"What are the risks for you? Seto looked a little scared, when you told him of the decision of accepting the birthright." Rose stated.

Bella placed the book down gently and took off the glasses, "The risks regarding myself are noth-"

"Do not say that the risks are nothing." I snarled out, "I swear to all that is good and decent that if you do then I will hurt you." I threatened.

Bella gave me a look, "If you would have allowed me to finish I would've said that the risks regarding myself are nothing physical. I had promised you all that I would be honest and open as possible. So the risks are nothing physical as far as harmful goes. My magic would increase in power, especially after I unite the diamonds. Rather Seto and I were worried about the soul-mate bond that Edward and I have as far as if it would break, we were worried about Renesmee and how me accepting the birthright would affect her, and…" She sighed and was no longer looking at me or at anyone else in the room, "we were worried about my mental state after the ceremony."

"Why?" Jane asked after she fell silent for a minute.

Getting up she moved over to the bookshelf and started running her finger over the spines, "Because since Seto and I are the only ones now besides Alastair who have a direct connection to our pervious lives we are worried that I will forget this life."

"What does that mean?" I asked stunned.

"If I do this then there is a strong possibility that I will forget everything in this life…meaning I will not remember Phoenix Arizona, Forks Washington, or…" Bella sighed, "Any of you…including Renesmee. This is because once I accept my pervious life everything will go back to that life. Whether that will cause an effect on you, Seto and I highly doubt that since as we stated before you have abandoned ties to that life. Seto and I have not, so by accepting the birthright I forfeit any ties to this life. I will not remember any of you as my in-laws but rather as what I knew you from that life. Edward, I will not remember as my husband, but rather as Anthony my close protector…and as for Renesmee…I do not know what I would know her as…" Bella trailed off as we saw her eyes water.

We all sat in a stunned silence not able to process what was just revealed. Bella sat down with a rather large book. Sighing she held her hands over the book and then it magically began flipping its pages. I saw Bella's eyes glaze over and then when the book came to a stop and closed itself at the end, Bella let out a gasp and placed her hands in her face, "Damn it." She snarled out, "I can't allow that to happen."

"Wait what happened?" Rose asked pulling the book to her and opened it. We all looked at it and saw that we couldn't read a single word of it.

"Sweetie?"Esme called over, "What did it say?"

Bella did not speak for a moment but let out a sigh, "That book is the records of marriages in the families: mine, Seto's, and Alastair's. It would seem that Edward is listed as my husband and Ness as my daughter. So one worry is confirmed; if I accept this birthright Edward would be considered King and Nessie would be Princess. This is bad…very bad!"

"But what is so bad about it?" Rose asked.

"I want it to end! If by some chance I die in this fight then the power gets passed on to the next heir..." Bella said now beginning to pace, "I want it to end with me."

We all watched as she began to bite her lower lip. There was a knock on the door; "Isabella?" came Seto's voice.

"Enter." Bella snarled out.

Seto entered the room and looked at her and immediately became concerned, "What happened?" When she did not answer he looked at us but we were still momentarily shocked so he asked again, "What is it?"

"What is it? What is it? You ask…Here is it," Bella handed him the book and waving her hand over it the book opened to the page that looked like a family tree. She pointed to one of the branches and I did not know it was possible for a vampire to either go paler or look sicker.

"You mean that-"

"Yes. If I do this then Edward becomes King and Renesmee becomes the next Princess."

"How is that possible? You did not fully get your powers back until recently." He said shutting the book.

"You tell me." Bella demanded, "You are the High Priest. You have dealt with mystics for how many millenniums?"

"Ok you are not being fair right now. You are a Princess and also a High Priestess. How could you not think to look at this book first?" He said frowning.

"I told you I will not damn them to this life." Bella snarled out, "I will not allow history to repeat itself again. Besides if I do this then what if still I do not recognize him as my husband or daughter?"

Seto through his hands up in the air as Bella started to violently pace back and forth, "I do not know what to tell you! I said we should have waited, but as usual you do what you want!"

"Oh don't you go off on me now!" Bella yelled, "I do not see you doing anything to help!"

"What do you want me to do? I have told and taught you all you needed to know about the situation and how to deal with it!" He yelled back, "You just do not want to listen!"

"How to deal with it?! Are you kidding me?! You have not done anything to help me besides tell me that I have train and prepare for the worse!" Bella yelled back.

"Oh really now?! How about all the times that you have come to me crying, because you do not want history to repeating itself and how they needed to remain safe?! All those times that you think you were going to lose everything?! Well guess what _**your Majesty**_ you were not the only one who lost everything. I did too or did you forget?" He snarled out gesturing to Jane.

Our eyes were going back and forth between Bella and Seto. In fact this looked worse than the fight they had when he first came to our house, "So has this argument ever come about?" Rose asked Jane.

Jane shook her head as I saw Bella's eyes flashed and narrowed as she spoke in a deadly tone, "You are forgetting that it was you who had sent Alastair to the Dark Kingdom. You brought about the fall of the Golden Age."

Seto's gaze turned cold and calculating, but then I saw something flash in his eyes and he loosened up and gave half of a smirk. Jane was watching the exchange critically, calculating the movements between Bella and her mate.

Bella saw the smirk and did not like that one bit and all of a sudden it got cold and we started hearing electrical snaps crackling in the area. Jane must have been done watching because she pulled us up, "This is bad. We got to-" But she was cut off and we stopped when Seto said, "Do on do it! I know you want to just do it!"

Bella snarled and then stopped shaking her head as she said, "No."

"Come on! It is my fault as you just pointed out! I made you lose everything!"

Bella snarled, "I will not give you-"

"Give me what? Satisfaction? Come on! Attack me!" Seto yelled as he summoned his staff which was gold and had an eagle on it and he made the first move by sending a dark energy ball at her which she dodged just in time.

Bella finally snapped and let out a yell, "Phoenix!" Flames erupted out of the floor and the fire bird appeared.

"Aiden!"Seto called and the great eagle appeared, "Soaring Tornado Strike!"

"Burning Fire Blaze!" Bella ordered and the creatures flew at one another as Bella grabbed her staff and lunged at her mentor causing him to be throw out into the hallway with a crash.

They then took off and we watched them run down the hall, "Ok what the hell just happened?" Rose blurted out.

Jane shook her head, "That was Seto being Seto. Come on we have to go make sure he doesn't get himself killed." And with that she led us out into the hall and by the sounds of yelling they were in the throne room.

"I think it is a little late for that." I said as we just stood there for a moment.

Esme sighed, "Come on let's go." And with that we ran into the throne room.

**No POV a few moments ago-**

"Aiden!" Seto called and they took off down the hallway.

"No you don't! Phoenix!" Bella yelled as she chased after them, "Flame Sniper!" Bella ordered and Phoenix took aim at Aiden and he launched himself at the eagle like a fire arrow as Bella sent a dark energy ball into Seto's back.

Meanwhile in the throne room…

"Dude do you hear that?" Emmett asked no one in particular as he started to pick up a package.

The guys stopped packing to hear crashes and yelling coming down the hall, "What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked as heads turned to the closed doors. No one answered because they heard a smash.

In the hallway…Sensing the attack Seto had dodged and sent Bella a small smirk, "Got to do better than that you _**Highness**_!" Aiden had dodged Phoenix's attack but Seto called out, "Wing Smash!" Aiden took a sharp turn upward and then taking Phoenix by surprise he doubled back and collide with Phoenix causing them to crash into the throne room then Bella took Seto by surprise and sent a larger energy ball at him where it found the target causing Seto to be blasted into the thrones, "OUR CASTEL!" Caius and Marcus cried out seeing the devastating hallway with burn marks and ceiling debris.

"MY CHAIR!" Aro called seeing Seto in the pile. Everyone gave him looks and he said, "What? It took me a long time to get the seating just right!"

"Typical." Marcus and Caius said slapping their forehead. Then they heard footsteps echoing off the walls and multiple heads turned toward the sound as Bella stepped into the throne room, "Bella?" Edward choked out as Alice, Rose, Jane, and Esme entered the area and stood by the on lookers.

But Bella paid them no mind and pointed her staff at the priest who was rather dazed at the moment, "Give up mentor?" she snarled out.

Seto rubbed his head and stood up as the creatures flew to their masters to await the next round of orders, "Not even close milady. But let us make this more interesting." He suggested as he willed Aiden away.

"Have it your way." Bella said as Phoenix disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Edward yelled trying to get to Bella but he was pushed back by an invisible force, "The hell?!" He kept fighting the fore field but to no avail, "BELLA?!"

Neither one of them seemed to know that there was yelling…although to Edward it seemed that Seto gave him a small quick look did he hear in his head, "_**Trust me Edward. I am doing this not only for you but for her. There is too much negative energy in her at the moment and besides would you rather have her going off on you?**_" Out loud Seto addressed Bella, "Let's have a Shadow Game. No high stakes just a deal…"

"Deal?" Bella questioned not liking where this is going.

Seto smirked, "Yes after all not all Shadow Games have to be a battle regarding one's possession with souls or minds you know. But yes about the deal, if I win you continue to abide by my rules as your mentor. You will follow them and you will continue being taught by me…meaning we will not return home until I think you are ready."

Bella began to think the offer over but Edward did not like where this was going, "Daddy?" He spun to see Billy and Nessie coming toward them, "What is going on?" her voice was small and laced with tiredness as he picked her up. He did not respond right away as Bella spoke, "If I win?"

"Then by all means we do things your way. All I ask is that you remember what we had originally discussed…you do remember don't you?" Seto asked firmly. He knew the implications that this little game could result, he knew it was rather a bad idea to have this 'Game' while she was under some have negative energy due to not only stress but the still lingering dark emotions.

Multiple times he had warned her to deal with it or otherwise he would…to him it seemed that things must be done the hard way…if only there was another way other than a Shadow Game,but he could not think of any other way to expel the darkness besides just to let her fight it out.

The Cullens, Blacks, and the Volturi all watched as Bella began to smile. Using her power she tapped her staff on the ground and to their amazement her clothes (which were the white tank-top, jeans, and black-boots) changed into a black and blue halter top dress with an open slit at the left hand side, and a decorated moon embroidery design on the top half of the dress.

Her shoes vanished leaving her bare-foot with gold anklets. Her brown hair was pulled back and holding it in place was a golden tiara with a ruby gem in the center. On her wrists were gold gauntlets with different gems embed with them. When she opened her eyes they were glowing dull red as power radiated off of her, "Deal. Shall I?"

"You may." Seto said unfazed having been through this once before.

Bella raised her staff once more, "_**Auroratenebrae, lucemreseed**__**. **__**Vestibulumtenebrasnoctisproc essitetpugnemus**__**!**_"*

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

But before Jane could respond the castle started shaking madly and there were gusts of winds that picked up in a rage that was almost tornado like swirled around them, "What is happening?!" Esme cried out gripping onto Carlisle.

"I don't know!" Carlisle yelled.

"Jane where the hell are we going?!" Aro asked.

Jane was standing calmly looking right at Seto who also stood calmly while watching Bella, "I believe we are going to the Shadows."

"Wait what?!" The spectators asked as their voices echoed around in the building as a dark black fog descended around them. Jane did not respond as they heard an ear piercing crack of thunder. Then the black fog engulfed them as Nessie clung to her father trying not to cry.

**Edward POV-**

As the fog lifted we were surrounded by darkness…but the feeling was that of despair, loss, pain, agony. Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jasper, and I all stiffened as if something was constricting us as we could not breathe. In fact I had to force Ness over Jake who had a vice like grip on me. In my head I could not hear anything but pain and suffering…it was unbearable. It was like everyone was crying out in agony. But there was one voice that almost caused me to collapse on the floor and it sound like Bella.

"Focus on the positives. Come on focus on the love. Do not let it over power you." I hear Jane's voice who sound strained.

"What is happening to them?" I heard my mother's voice next to me.

"It is the side-effect of the Shadows. They are hearing their fears, pain of others that they may have caused, and their own pain." Jane said sound a bit better.

All of a sudden it was as if whatever was constricting us was released and a massive weight was lifted off our chest. We were all panting unnecessarily but it was like the oxygen had returned to us. Glancing up I see Seto giving us a look, "_**Is everyone ok? Don't answer just nod or shake your head**_." I turn to everyone and I repeat the question and they all answer yes, looking back at the priest I nod, "_**Good. Jane looks pissed though. Tell her I am sorry but it is necessary. I promise we will be safe.**_" And with that the connection ended.

Jane shook her head as I relayed the message, "So typical. Everything they do has to be resolved with magic." She responded crossing her arms, "Sometimes it really pisses me off."

"Jane if you know something then tell us now." Caius snarled out.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "We are in the Shadows. Isabella has completely snapped, and Seto thinks that this will help her deal with her problems. This is the cliff-notes version."

"And what exactly are we doing here?" Jasper asked his voice still strained with pain as Alice pulled him close to her.

"In her rage, Isabella unknowingly sent us here. Seto thinks that this will help her release some negative energy." Jane answered glaring at her mate.

"Why is mommy upset? What happened to her?" Nessie asked in a broken voice reaching out for me.

Jacob handed her to me and I held her close as Jane said in a careful voice as to not upset my daughter any more than she is; which I was thankful for, "She is just upset with everything that happened so far and sadly or rather stupidly Seto got her angry and this is what resulted."

Nessie nodded and looked at her mother and Seto glaring each other down waiting for the first one to make a move.

"He mentioned souls and minds what exactly-" Carlisle was cut off by a shout, "Well you wanted this! You going to start or what?!" Bella shouted/snarled out. Nessie flinched at Bella's tone and her red eyes still glowing.

"I was merely waiting to see if you had anything you wanted to add to this fight. Magic or no magic?" Seto asked calmly not at all fazed by my wife's attitude. In fact he looked used to it.

"Magic and non-magic tactics allowed. Spirit creatures or no creatures?" Bella shot back.

Seto thought this over, "Allowed. We disarm only…no intent to kill."

"Does he really have to mention that?" Rose asked her thoughts going over possibilities.

"It seems so," Em said, "I wouldn't put it past her one bit from what we have seen…just remind me to never piss her off."

"Agreed." We all said.

"Fine let's get this started!" Bella yelled and made the first lunge, "Darkness Mirage!"

A smoky haze engulfed Seto and then Bella went into the haze and we saw himgo flying then Bella appeared and yelled, "Chaos Lightening Strike!"

Lightening came out of nowhere and hit him and he crashed back to the ground. He stood up as Bella backed off, "Had enough?"

He laughed, "Not even close, but that was a good combo. Using the Mirage to make me hear the voices and see the destruction of my mistakes. Then while I am disoriented attack then give me an electric shock. So I did teach you something it seems. But now it is my turn…"

**Nessie POV-**

I do not like this…I do not like this one little bit. Mommy and Uncle Seto are fighting and it is scaring me. I hear voices in my head and they sound like they are in pain. Granted it was not as bad when we first got here, but they are there…they sound like Daddy, Jakey, and the rest of my family, but the one that sticks out the most is Mommy.

Just then Uncle Seto called out something and next thing I know flames erupted out of the floor and a tidal wave of fire started coming toward Mom. She stood her ground and said something else and water appeared blocking the fire causing steam.

Then so fast their staffs turn into swords and just like that night at the meadow (was it only a few days ago or a few hours ago?) there were clashes and they were moving so fast that we could not see what has happening. Then they stopped suddenly clothes ripped and out of breath, "Really Isabella? That all you got?"

"Not even close." Mom responded, "Shadow Phoenix!" Then we saw the great bird once again, but this time he was different, almost darker than his normal brightness.

Uncle Seto must have realized something was off because he hesitantly summons Aiden and the eagle appeared and not a moment too soon since Mom ordered, "Dark Flaming Ignition!"

"Wing Smash!" Uncle Seto responded as Mom lunged forward.

"What's wrong with Phoenix?" Jake asked, "Something is not right."

"That is because it isn't." Jane said worry laced her voice, "Oh he had better be careful."

"Why what is wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"Wait didn't they say that the spirit creatures are a reflection of their soul? So now that Phoenix is dark like does that mean that Bella is dark as well?" Grandma asked.

Jane did not answer as Aiden and Phoenix are fighting once more, "Darkness Inferno Blast!" Mom yelled.

"Soaring Tornado Strike!" Uncle Seto called out.

The two majestic birds collided and the power of the strikes caused us to be momentarily blind. It wasn't until the light dimmed that we saw Mom and Uncle Seto barely standing and the birds gone.

"I hope they are going to be ok." Grandma says in a worried voice.

Daddy looks really concerned and did not answer, "I am sure they will be." Jake says in a comforting voice, who he exactly is trying to comfort is anyone's guess because it is not helping me one bit.

"I do not know. Bella and Seto are using so much energy." Billy answers causing me to wince further.

"Could you imagine what this would be like when she has the full power?" Aro said rather excited and slightly scared.

"I would rather not." Marcus responded sounding like he was still in pain.

"Agreed…" Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, and Aunt Ali stated.

"I will not give up! I am so sick of this nonsense! I am ending this now you hear me?!" Mom yells. More power radiates off of her and with her staff she summons more of her magic, "Raging Darkness-"

"NO! I am ending this now!" Uncle Seto calls out and he raises his hand causing a rock to appear behind Mom.

"What the-" Mom was cut off as the rock appears behind her and then gold energy chains appear around her wrists and feet, effectively hold her in place, "Let me go!"

"No. It is time to face your darkest fears. It is time you put the past behind you. If you will not do this willingly then I will force it out of you." Uncle Seto says in an authoritative voice.

"The hell you-"

Uncle Seto holds his hand up to Mom's chest, who looks frightened, "This is going to hurt you more than it is going to hurt me. Forgive me." He says.

"No please…don't…" Mom now begs.

"I am sorry. Raging Heart of Darkness!" Uncle Seto yells.

Mom screams in pain as a dark mass of energy is forced out of her and the corners of the battle area we see more dark shadows appearing and then we see flashes and hear voices. One of them is dark and fierce…almost like the one we heard in the throne room, "**I have seen your heart, and it is mine.**"

Mom started struggling as if her life depended on it. Everyone is frozen with fear and dread as we hear Mom muttering, "Please…make it stop…I don't want to hear this anymore!"

"**I have seen your dreams, Isabella Sinclair, and I have seen your fears. All that you dread will come to light...**" The voice continued on.

"Bella do not listen to it!" Daddy called out, but Mom continued to struggle as we now saw flashes of the Kingdom Falling apart. Seto stood by watching in awe…it was almost he did not think that Mom's fears were this bad.

Bodies laid everywhere and out of the mist came a grotesque figure, "**This is the place where you could have ended it Isabella. I think that your family has the right to see where it all took place.**"

The scene changed and what shocked us the most was the people standing and glaring at my Mother with hate and betrayal in their eyes.

Now the scene played before us and I saw everyone looking at her with disgust. But that is not what struck me really hard, rather it was Daddy's voice came, but Daddy was different…he was human, "**You are pathetic! You let us die! After all I did to protect you, this is how you protect me?! You disgust me!**"

"No Anthony! Please…" Mom cried out in pain.

"Anthony? Edward is you in the Golden Age." Grandpa said in awe. Daddy was quiet and his eyes showed the pain and suffering.

It continued on like this going through each members of our family. Everyone held each other and Grandma, Aunt Ali, and Aunt Rose were sobbing silently as Mom's pleas grew louder.

The figure made the scene change and now we were seeing a desert scene and there was Alastair looking more murderous than ever. I watched as him and Mom fought and with each attack Mom whimpered, "**And yet you said you loved him…you let this happen. It was your entire fault.**" The dark mass said.

"You are lying." Mom whispered as we watched Alastair being sealed away.

The figured laughed, "**How can I be lying? Your father died trying to save yourself and your mother; then your mother dies to save you and the Kingdom and you also let your friends sacrifice themselves to save you. Then you hide your past from them when you were reunited. You let the Cullens fight for you, you used the wolves after Edward left you, and oh yes you allowed them to once again to fight for you. Face it you would probably sacrifice your own daughter if it was in your best interest.**"

Mom was now crying as the mist formed images of the fighting that happened over the years. Everyone was now sobbing as Mom cried out everyone's name. It was then Seto must have seen that Mom was really suffering, "Enough! Darkness Retur-"

"No!" The figure yelled and with a mighty invisible force Seto was thrown backward and smashed into the wall. Then Seto's body became immobile although he still called out, "Isabella snap out of it! It is not real! None of this is true! Fight it! Snap out of it! You are stronger than this!"

"Not real…none of this is real…they love me…" Mom muttered as her cries diminished, "I am stronger-"

"**Lies. All lies. You are weak. Why do you think they left in the first place Isabella?**" The figured said as the mist changed, "**Isabella, look around child, this is what kind of life they could have had if it was not for you…it is the life you promised them so long ago and you took that from them…**" The scene was of our family and they were happy, Daddy's eyes were happier than I have ever seen them.

"No! It is not true! Bella come on Edward loves you!" Aunt Ali cried out. Daddy was silent and holding me as if he were afraid I would disappear. Although I hear him muttering, "Come on love…please…"

"**See how much their lives are happier? He never loved you,**" The scene changed to a path and I hear Daddy groan, "No…not this…please not this…"

Before I could ask the scene played. It was dark and our family stood around Daddy. His eyes were dark and uncaring; in fact all of their eyes were dark and uncaring, "No…no! Please!"Mom called thrashing in the bindings.

"**See! You are nothing to them! Nothing! You belong to me now!"**The dark creature yelled.

The scene darkened but there were words being chanted and I realize that it was Daddy's voice, "_It would be as if I never existed…I do not want you…You are no good for me." _

"**You were nothing but a pet to them and now you are nothing.**"The demon yelled then as Mom was trying to break the bindings it got into her face and yelled, "**YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE THEM THIS TIME?! YOU CANNOT EVEN SAVE YOURSELF! THEY WILL DIE AGAIN AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!**"

Mom then started to scream in pain, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled then I got the feeling of being sufforcated and I started choking.

"Nessie!" I heard my family yell.

"**See you are a burden and a danger. Your daughter possesses the perfect source of my energy…**"

At this Mom stopped yelling and then her eyes narrowed, "NO! ENOUGH!" There was a flash of light and once again we were blinded as I felt air returning to my lungs. When the light dimmed I saw Mom standing there and powerful energy swirling around her and with her staff in hand she called out, "I will not let you hurt her! You do not control me anymore! I am Isabella Marie Sinclair: wielder of the Eternity Crystal, heir to the Golden Age, and I am the Light!" Her eyes started glowing and she started to chant, "I am one too strong to fight! Return to darkness where shadows dwell, you will not send my soul to hell! Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night!"

At the final part she slammed the butt of her staff on the ground and the demon monster started to wither in pain as it suddenly got bright. Then when the light faded we were back in the castle and Mom collapsed on her knees. Uncle Seto, who was able to move again, looked at her in sheer shock…in fact we were all in shock. Daddy took the first step forward and seeing the force field was gone he ran over to Mom, "Bella love?"

Mom looked at him and without saying anything she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, "I had to see if you were real."

"I am and so are you." He said looking into her eyes and helped her to her feet.

We all walked over including Uncle Seto who said, "Nicely done."

"You are kidding right? That is all you can say? You tortured her you bastard!" And it was not Daddy, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose, or anyone in our family but Jane who said this.

"Jane wait I can-"

"NO! Why must things always be solved like this?! You promised that you would be safe, but look at what almost happened! I am surprised that Isabella is not ringing your neck right now! In fact," Jane looked at Mom, "Why are you not yelling and screaming at him right now like I am?"

Mom smiled lightly and said, "I think you are scarier than I ever hope to be when it comes to him. Besides I am done fighting right now." I looked up at her and gave her a hug which she sighed in content and hugged me back.

"So you feel better then; like the feeling of finally having some sort of freedom? Being able to think clearly?" Uncle Seto asked hesitantly.

Mom looked at him and she seemed to be in deep thought, "You know what? Yea I do feel tones better…almost as if something has been lifted from my chest."

Uncle Seto looked satisfied and said, "Then you have won. We do things your way…you majesty." He bowed.

"Uhm…no I lost. I ended the Shadow Game…we do things your way." Mom said looking confused.

Uncle Seto smiled, "No. You did what I wanted you to do; defeat your demon and regain control. You did exactly what I have been trying to get you to do for over a year now. Therefore I deem you ready."

"You may think that, but you were right…I am not ready. I still have a few situations to think through before we can return home regarding certain aspects of my life." Mom replied giving him a sorrowful look, which I reminded myself to talk to her about. She then turned to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, "May we intrude upon your hospitality just a little while longer…perhaps one or two weeks?"

The masters looked shocked as did the rest of my family at Mom's formal question. Aro then began to smile, "By all means you may under one condition."

"Anything."

"Please do not destroy our castle or my chair again." Aro said gesturing around the room.

Mom and Seto looked around and they got a sheepish look on their faces, "Oops."

There was a booming laugh and we all looked at Uncle Emmett who was holding his stomach gasping, "Your…faces…priceless."

Then we all started laughing…finally for the first time in months we can pretend that nothing is wrong…just enjoying this moment while we still can as a family.

**A/N:**

*The phrase is in Latin…here is the rough English translation: Dawn of darkness, light reseed. Shadows come forward and let us play the game of darkness.

Don't worry more is to come soon as I am sure you all want answers…mainly what is going to happen to our favorite family. Hopefully this length makes up for not updating. Please as always review with your opinions =)


End file.
